


Sumisión

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Sexo, amistad, hobby, sterek, verano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comienza el verano previo a su último curso de instituto y Stiles queda solo en Beacon Hills. A vistas de no tener ningún plan mejor y decepcionado con sus amigos por dejarlo solo, el humano se busca un hobby con el que pasar el tiempo... y cambiar las cosas que no le gustan de él mismo.<br/>Fic largo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer "sterek", así que pido clemencia si no les gusta. Ya está terminado e iré subiendo capítulos poquito a poquito (mi intención es uno por día).  
> Espero que les guste. Se agradecen comentarios y Kudos. :)

Stiles abrió los ojos. La luz de una soleada mañana de verano volvía a colarse entre sus cortinas y maldijo el momento en el que decidió que unas cortinas un poco más opacas no harían falta. Suspiró y con pesar se estiró y azotaba su despertador por los aires. Se frotó los ojos y gruñó mientras se incorporaba. Acto seguido se golpeó el pecho y ahogó un grito:

-Tranquilo, Stiles, respira... -dijo sonriendo el moreno que estaba apoyado contra su escritorio. Este se acercó y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Stiles le miró con profundo odio y se la apartó de un manotazo. Se levantó y fue al baño para echarse agua en la cara. ¿Cuándo aprenderían esos dichosos lobos a no despertar a la gente con sobresaltos? Lanzó su camiseta al saco de la ropa sucia y volvió a su cuarto, donde seguía el moreno, mirándolo divertido.

-¡Qué mal despertar!

-No te jode... -murmuró Stiles. -¿Qué quieres?

-Información. Y tú eres el mejor en esto. -comentó señalando el ordenador portátil del humano.

-No es que me lo pongáis demasiado difícil, Scott-manazas-anti-tecnología... -comentó sentándose aún con el torso descubierto sobre la silla del escritorio y abriendo el portátil, lo que hizo que el aludido frunciera el ceño pero asintiera con conformidad ante el apodo que había improvisado su mejor amigo. -¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Elfos? ¿Orcos? ¿Algún Leprechaun maligno o un dragón?

-Había pensado en una ruta por la costa... -dijo Scott riendo -...para pasar el verano con Kira.

Stiles lo miró entre sorprendido y contrariado. Si bien era cierto que le alegraba que las criaturas sobrenaturales les dieran un respiro, la idea de pasar todo un verano alejado de su mejor amigo por primera vez después de años, no le gustaba nada. Sabía que Isaac y Allison se irían de viaje juntos. Lydia había dividido su verano entre Londres para ver a su ex (y aunque ella lo negara) verdadero y primer amor Jackson, y Méjico con su madre y su nuevo novio. Los gemelos... bueno, ellos tampoco le importaban demasiado, por lo que, sin duda, se quedaría solo, completamente solo, en Beacon Hills durante los tres meses de verano que comenzaban en una semana, justo después de los exámenes.

No quería pasar el verano solo, pero sabía que Scott realmente quería pasar tiempo con Kira... después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, suponía que el alfa verdadero querría alejarse lo más posible de ese pueblo para poder relajarse y disfrutar de su preciosa y también poderosa novia. Suspiró, se volvió a rascar los ojos con cansancio y comenzó a teclear.

-Al menos podrías haberte esperado al lunes en el descanso para comer.

-No te he despertado... -se justificó el moreno encogiéndose de brazos. -Simplemente esperé a que te despertaras tú solo.

-Es sábado, Scott... ¿acaso no tienes entrenamiento?

-Sí, pero más tarde. -dijo sonriendo. -¿Vendrás?

-Paso. Tampoco es que haga gran cosa. -dijo ojeando una ruta por la costa oeste de California y las posibles paradas románticas que podrían hacer. -En realidad solo miro cómo os lanzáis zarpazos y corréis por el bosque. Así que paso. -dijo bostezando ruidosamente.

Pocos minutos después, encendió la impresora y le dio tres folios repletos de información de la ruta que a Scott le había gustado más. Se las dio y "echó" a su mejor amigo de su casa diciendo que se iba a la ducha. El moreno asintió, le dio las gracias y salió por la ventana haciendo caso omiso de la voz de Stiles que le decía que "había puertas".

Se giró sin mirar siquiera la ventana por la que había salido su amigo y se fue hacia el baño con la ropa que se pondría después. Tras un rato de agradable ducha amenizada aún más con música a todo volumen, salió más activo que antes. Bajó a la planta de abajo aún con la música sonando desde su cuarto y puso la ropa sucia en la lavadora para después dar un buen trago a la botella de leche. Subió de nuevo y apagó el equipo de música, cogió las llaves de su Jeep y salió hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

La ducha le había sentado demasiado bien. Estaba ansioso por hacer cosas pero... claro, sus amigos estaban enzarzados en peleas que el "gran" lobo Derek Hale junto con su tío Peter se empeñaban en llamar "entrenamientos". Se quedó sentado delante del volante unos segundos hasta que, decidido, condujo hasta el centro comercial del pueblo.

Estuvo paseando por las tiendas sin ningún tipo de interés en especial, pero acabó entrando en la tienda de electrónica. Se compró un par de juegos para su consola (con algo tendría que matar el tiempo en un verano completamente solitario) y se fue al puesto de helados. En medio del centro comercial había una fuente y se sentó en el reborde mientras leía con detenimiento la información de los escenarios de sus nuevos videojuegos y daba intensos lametones a su helado.

Tras acabárselo, se levantó y se fue a buscar algo de ropa. Un par de horas después, estaba aparcando su Jeep al lado del coche patrulla de su padre, a la puerta de casa. Al parecer, su padre ya había llegado. Cogió las bolsas del maletero y entró.

-¡Stiles! -escuchó a su padre llamarlo desde el salón.

-¡Ahora voy! -dijo subiendo las escaleras para dejar su compra. Cuando estaba volviendo al salón comenzó a decir -Me he comprado un par de juegos para pasar el vera... -pero se cayó instantáneamente al ver a su padre sentado en el sofá al lado de una mujer. Ambos muy sonrientes. -Hola.

-¡Hola! -contestó la mujer sonriéndole y vio como miraba de reojo al hombre de al lado, su padre.

-Stiles... Te presento a Marie. -él volvió a mirar a la mujer, que aún le sonreía. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a su alcance para abrazarle.

-Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Curioso... porque él no te ha mencionado ni una sola vez. -dijo Stiles mirando a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido. No era tonto. Tenía 16 años (ese verano cumpliría 17) y su padre nunca le había presentado a ninguna mujer.

El padre lo miró preocupado por cómo seguir la conversación. Sin duda la había ensayado infinidad de veces, pero ahora las palabras no salían de sus labios. La mujer, en cambio, sonreía nada molesta por lo que el chico acababa de decir en un mal tono.

-Bien -dijo Stiles carraspeando. -Voy a hacer esto mucho más cómodo para todos y me voy a mi cuarto. Supongo que saldréis a cenar. -dijo antes de salir del salón.

-En realidad vamos a cenar juntos. Aquí. En casa. -dijo el padre.

-¿Ehm? -los ojos se abrieron como platos y se giró para mirar a los dos adultos. ¿Iban en serio? ¿Acaso su padre pretendía que aceptara a esa mujer por las buenas? ¡JA! -Esto... ¿No te lo había dicho? He quedado con Scott.

-Llámale y cancela. Por un día no...

-John, no seas bobo. Ya tiene planes, no lo atosigues. Se puede hacer otra cena otro día. -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

-Bien, Martha ha hablado. -dijo Stiles esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-Es Marie. -le corrigió el Sheriff con tono de advertencia.

Stiles subió a su cuarto, cogió una sudadera y volvió hacia su Jeep dirección al bosque, donde encontraría a los demás aún entrenando. Durante el camino no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor y tristeza en el pecho al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba empezando a rehacer su vida.

Le alegraba la idea de que su padre por fin estuviera pasando página y comenzara a superar la muerte de su madre, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de odiar a esa otra mujer, Marie, que intentaba hacerse paso entre la larga sombra que había dejado su madre.

Aparcó delante de la casa de los Hale, donde ya estaba aparcado el Camaro de Derek, el coche de Allison y las motos de los gemelos y su amigo Scott. Se bajó del Jeep destartalado y cerró la puerta con un portazo para después dirigirse a la parte trasera arrastrando los pies.

Al llegar a su destino, todos estaban mirando hacia donde apareció. Scott tenía cara de sorpresa, Peter y los gemelos lo miraban con indiferencia. Lydia y Allison estaban entre sorprendidas y curiosas, Isaac y Kira le miraban con ojos amables y Derek fruncía el ceño en su dirección.

-Pensé que no querías venir. -dijo Scott acercándose a él.

-Dije que no sería de utilidad. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose sobre un tronco -Y me he venido porque una extraña me ha echado de mi propia casa.

-¿Qué...? -preguntó Lydia sentándose a su lado. Ella era una Banshee, no completamente humana, pero tampoco tenía los poderes de los demás, ni siquiera la resistencia física de la joven Argent, así que ella "tampoco era de gran utilidad" al menos durante los entrenamientos físicos.

-Nada. -dijo él con desgana. -Bueno ¿qué? ¿No os vais a seguir zurrando?

Derek gruñó y las peleas se reanudaron. Lydia le cogió el rostro a Stiles y lo miró profundamente para luego estirarse y darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Lydia y él se habían vuelto buenos amigos desde que Scott y Allison estaban enzarzados en relaciones ajenas. También había afectado que Stiles por fin superara el enamoramiento infantil que había tenido por ella durante tantos años.

-Te pasa algo.

-En serio... no quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Prometes que me lo contarás?

-No creo que se lo cuente a nadie en mucho tiempo. -dijo amargamente. -Decirlo en voz alta supondría el hecho de que es algo real. Prefiero mentirme a mí mismo, pensar que cuando vuelva a casa, todo volverá a ser como siempre... y tan solo espero que empiece el curso lo antes posible.

-Verborrea. -le paró ella riendo. -Tienes que controlar ese problema... ¿Y cómo que quieres que comience el curso? ¡Si aún ni ha empezado el verano!

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Verano! -dijo él alzando la voz y fingiendo ilusión con sarcasmo- ¡Qué gran verano me espera!

La subida de tono de Stiles había desconcentrado a los lobos, que habían parado de pelear de nuevo, y lo miraban. Incluso Allison le miraba molesta por haberla desconcentrado y haber perdido en la lejanía una de sus preciadas flechas. Stiles se dio cuenta de esto y los miró.

-Seguid a lo vuestro.

-Pero... ¿estás bien? -preguntó Scott dándose cuenta por fin de que a su amigo le pasaba algo.

-¡Deja ya de preguntarme eso! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy genial! ¿Vale? -dijo gruñendo mientras se levantaba del tronco. -Voy a dar un paseo. -Lydia se levantó para acompañarle pero él la paró con una mano, la miró a los ojos y dijo claramente -"Sólo".

Lydia asintió con los ojos terriblemente abiertos y su mirada acompañó a la de todos los demás, que siguieron la silueta del joven desaparecer entre los árboles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todos los Kudos y comentarios.

Tras el incidente de ese sábado, la última semana de clases pasó sin ningún altercado. No había ningún tipo de criatura acechando Beacon Hills, aunque los celos sí que envolvían al solitario Stiles que, aunque rodeado de gente, se sentía más solo que nunca. Todos sus amigos estaban acaramelados, enamorados, emparejados. Incluso su padre, quien ya había logrado que cenaran los tres juntos, estaba en la empalagosa e irritante nube del amor con Marie.

Las clases del viernes terminaron con gran alboroto, pues ya daba comienzo el verano. Esto hizo que un peso cayera sobre el estómago del hijo del Sheriff, que pasaría esos tres meses solo, aunque parecía que nadie, ni su mejor amigo Scott, se había percatado de ello.

Suspiró, metió su único bolígrafo en la mochila, que se colocó sobre el hombro y salió de la clase seguido de un emocionado Isaac, que cogía con fuerza la mano de Allison. Stiles rodó sus ojos. _¿Es que no podían estar sin tocarse ni un solo instante?_ Siguió caminando y se encontró de frente con Kira, que le saludó con un abrazo y tras enlazar sus dedos en los de Scott, comenzó a caminar junto a ellos, que hablaban animados acerca del verano.

Por lo que se pudo enterar, las dos parejas se iban al día siguiente, Lydia ya se había ido el día anterior a Londres y los gemelos se iban esa misma noche a Dios sabe dónde.

-Y Peter se va con Cora a Sudamérica. -dijo Scott concluyendo el resumen que habían hecho de sus viajes.

-Sí... pobre Derek, se queda solo. -murmuró Allison.

Stiles la miró atónito y se levantó del banco en el que se habían sentado. Ella le devolvió la mirada confusa y con la ceja alzada, como todos. Todos le miraban sorprendido por aquella reacción. _¿Pobre Derek? ¿Hola? ¿Y él?_

-¿Sabéis qué? -dijo entre dientes. -Os deseo un gran verano a todos. Yo me voy a mi casa ya...

-¡Stiles! ¡Pero ven a comer con nosotros! -protestó Scott.

-Paso. -dijo yendo hacia su Jeep. -Y dadle recuerdos al _pobre Derek_. -Arrancó el motor y sin mediar más palabra, sin siquiera volver a mirarles, se fue dirección a la comisaría para encontrarse con su padre.

Entró en el edificio y se encontró de frente con la dulce recepcionista que, tras dirigirle una sonrisa, le dio paso al interior de las oficinas. Allí, como siempre, se encontró a su padre sentado tras la mesa del Sheriff. Se acercó y se sentó frente a él, recibiendo una mirada interrogativa.

-Stiles, ¿me vas a contar qué demonios haces aquí?

-Nada. -dijo jugueteando con una pelota de béisbol que tenía su padre sobre la mesa como pisapapeles.

-¿No tienes que ir a corretear con tus amigos por el bosque? -dijo suspirando su padre e intentando dar un tono de humor a su pregunta.

-Mis amigos tienen novia. -dijo alzando la mirada -Incluso tú tienes novia.

-Stiles... -comenzó a decir su padre.

-No, tranquilo, si ya me voy... no quiero molestar. -dijo posando la pelota en su sitio.

-¡Stiles! -alzó la voz haciendo que su hijo se girara, así como algún que otro oficial de policía de la comisaría. -Siéntante... tengo que darte una buena noticia.

-Dime por Dios santo que Marie no está embarazada. -rogó con ojos aterrados ante la posible respuesta. Su padre negó con la cabeza y se calmó.

-No, Marie no está embarazada. Ni lo estará. -dijo calmando completamente a su hijo. -Lo que te quiero decir es que... bueno... hemos decidido que aprovecharemos los dos meses que tengo de vacaciones y nos iremos juntos. -dijo tanteando el asunto. -Así que te quedará la casa para ti sólo, Stiles. Os permitiré hacer fiestas, pero con condiciones. -dijo sonriendo el Sheriff.

Stiles le miró entre sorprendido y más hundido que nunca. Su padre se cogería las vacaciones de dos meses para irse con su novia a disfrutar de tiempo sin hijos. _¡Genial! Hasta mi padre me da de lado..._ Stiles logró sonreír y asentir antes de salir de la comisaría. Se subió en su coche y no soportó más: gritó y golpeó su frustración contra el volante de su raído pero adorado Jeep, arrancó el motor con rabia y se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo para conducir por sendas verdes del bosque y evadirse. De todos.

Condujo durante horas y llegó a un pueblo, donde aparcó delante de una cafetería para sentarse en la terraza. Pronto la camarera apareció y le pidió nota para desaparecer por la puerta y sacarle su Coca-Cola.

Suspiró antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Sacó su teléfono móvil, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Scott y Lydia, pero las ignoró y se puso a jugar despreocupadamente al ajedrez con una aplicación que se había descargado. Mataba los peones de su rival imaginándose las caras de sus enamoradizos amigos y pasó así un rato hasta que su móvil se apagó por la poca batería.

Echó en ese pueblo la tarde entera. Caminó por las calles despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, echando miradas de aquí para allá sin prestar atención a nada en especial, hasta que, delante del escaparate de un gimnasio, algo le llamó la atención. Era un anuncio de "Cómo tener un cuerpo 10" en tan sólo un mes y a un muy buen precio. Entró sin pensárselo más y después de que un musculoso monitor de gimnasio le mostrara las instalaciones, se inscribió en el programa. Al menos, tendría un hobby con el que ocupar su verano y al comenzar el curso tendría un cuerpo con el que conseguir una novia no supusiera un reto hasta el momento imposible.

Volvió a su Jeep y llegó a su casa de noche. Su padre había preparado la cena, lo que le sorprendió, hasta que se dio cuenta de un bolso de mujer que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Marie estaba en casa. Se sentaron en la mesa juntos y cenaron sin casi mediar palabra.

-Me he inscrito en un gimnasio. -comentó Stiles a su padre, que lo miró con los ojos realmente abiertos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

-En un pueblo a unos kilómetros. Vi una oferta y me apunté sin pensármelo. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La mirada incrédula de su padre le llegó a molestar hasta tal punto que, sin pensárselo, se levantó. -¿Acaso no me ves capaz?

-Yo no he dicho eso...

-No ha hecho falta. No tengo hambre. Estaba todo muy bueno, Marie. -dijo mirándola, suavizando un poco la mirada. Ella sonrió y antes de que Stiles pudiera subir a su cuarto dijo

-Seguro que te pones en muy buena forma, Stiles.

-Gracias. -dijo quedamente.

Los días fueron pasando tranquilamente. Stiles seguía sin encender su teléfono móvil, por lo que no sabía si sus amigos intentaban contactar con él, pero no le importó. Casi no pasaba tiempo en su cuarto, los juegos que había comprado para entretenerse estaban aún en su bolsa sin haber sido usados ni una sola vez. Pasaba todo el día en el gimnasio, para sorpresa de su padre, que aún seguiría trabajando durante el primer mes del verano.

Cuando llegaba a casa, Marie siempre estaba allí, y aunque era consciente de que ella pretendía ser lo más amable posible con él para caerle en gracia (cosa que en realidad estaba logrando ya que parecía muy buena persona), él intentaba ignorarla lo más posible. No podía de dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le dolía el hecho de sentir cómo poco a poco esa mujer estaba ocupando el sitio de su madre. Rara era la noche en la que no cenaba en casa y dormía con su padre, pero había llegado el punto en el que se había acostumbrado hasta tal punto que no le sorprendió encontrarse tres cepillos de dientes en el baño que compartían habitualmente su padre y él. De todos modos, ya le había dejado de importar todo.

Un día se despertó y tras haber dejado cargar su teléfono móvil durante toda la noche, lo encendió. Tenía más de diez mensajes de voz en su buzón, la gran mayoría de su mejor amigo Scott. Escuchó los mensajes resignado antes de irse al piso de abajo a desayunar lo que el monitor le había ordenado el día anterior para volver a salir en dirección al pueblo en el que durante casi una semana había pasado todo su tiempo.

- _Hey Stiles... ¿quieres activar el móvil? Me estás preocupando... no sé nada de ti y me parece que estás enfadado, pero no entiendo por qué deberías estarlo. ¿Es porque estoy con Kira? No lo entiendo... ella te cae bien, sois amigos... ¡Nosotros somos amigos! Joder, tío, llámame._

Tras escuchar este último mensaje de voz, suspiró y le contestó. El teléfono de Scott no estaba disponible, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje en el buzón para que no se preocupara y le dejara tranquilo.

-Scott, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ando liado y paso completamente del teléfono, por eso no me di cuenta de que se me había apagado. Así que nada, dejo que te lo pases bien con Kira. Y no te rayes, Kira es muy buena chica y me encanta que estéis así de bien. Pasadlo bien. Nos vemos en septiembre, cuando vuelvas. Y deja de comportarte como una novia celosa, acosándome a llamadas y mensajes de voz. Nos vemos.

Stiles intentó sonar lo más natural posible, aunque era cierto que había mentido más que nunca en su vida. De todos modos, agradecía que por teléfono su amigo no se diera cuenta de que mentía gracias a sus sentidos lobunos. Hizo su maleta del gimnasio y se dirigió a la puerta principal para coger su Jeep, pero una voz le detuvo cuando ya tenía la mano en el picaporte.

-¿Stiles?

-Hola Marie... Me voy al gimnasio. -dijo intentando sonar lo más amable posible. Ella asintió pero se acercó a él.

-¿Te... molesta que yo esté aquí? -Stiles tragó saliva y la miró, parecía tan amable como siempre y a la vez triste. -Comprendo que puede ser un tanto extraño... y que puede que esto esté yendo demasiado rápido. Ya sabes, entre tu padre y yo.

-¿Eh? No... no te preocupes Marie. Tú tan sólo ignórame. -dijo sonriendo.

-No puedo. Eres el hijo de John y aunque sé que no quieres una madre, me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza en mí como para decirme si hago algo mal, algo que te moleste...

-Marie -interrumpió el muchacho -, lo siento. Me he comportado contigo como un idiota, pero soy un adolescente y eso es algo bastante común entre los chicos de mi edad. -dijo sonriendo -No tengo nada en tu contra, sé que eres una buena persona y que quieres a mi padre. Pero como ya te digo, soy un adolescente y voy a hacer que te sientas incómoda aunque no lo pretenda. De verdad, de entre todas las mujeres que podría escoger mi padre, me alegro de que seas tú.

-¿Lo dices de verdad o solo lo dices para que te deje ir al gimnasio a conseguir el cuerpo de Adonis que deseas? -dijo sonriendo.

-Lo digo en serio. Y en serio también te digo que te seguiré incordiando. Está en mi naturaleza, todos suelen decir que tengo un don para ser molesto. Y sí, también me quiero ir ya al gimnasio.

-De acuerdo. Pero espera, te he preparado algo de pavo con verduras para que comas. He visto tu dieta diaria y que te toca esto para hoy, como sueles pasar el día fuera... -dijo acercándole un tupper.

-Gracias. -asintió y se fue hacia el Jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien había preguntado por Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien había preguntado por Derek? :D  
> Me lo he pasado en grande dando forma a este capítulo con algún que otro toque de humor.

Los días fueron pasando entre gimnasio y cenas "familiares" hasta que llegó el día en el que se encontró con su padre haciendo equipaje para irse por fin de vacaciones. Había pasado un mes ya desde el comienzo del verano. Su padre le aseguró que le llamaría todos los días desde Florida y que querría que le cogiera el teléfono a la primera. Los tres se despidieron y Stiles entró en la cocina para prepararse el batido proteico de sabor asqueroso al que ya se había empezado a acostumbrar. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño.

Al quitarse la ropa se miró al espejo y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro. El anuncio que le había animado a apuntarse al gimnasio no había mentido. En tan sólo un mes de entrenamiento diario (en su caso el doble de tiempo, ya que tenía demasiadas horas muertas), una dieta sana y rica en proteínas, había logrado unos bonitos músculos. Pero no músculos exagerados, tan sólo un poco, lo justo. No quería muscular más, eso lo veía exagerado e innecesario completamente. Ése era el aspecto que buscaba. Pasó su mano sobre sus pectorales y tras otra sonrisa, se metió en la ducha, dejando que las frías gotas de agua recorrieran su espalda en formación. Salió y se envolvió en una toalla para ir a vestirse con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta a la que le había quitado las mangas. Ése día iría a correr un poco por el bosque antes de ir al gimnasio, hacía demasiado buen tiempo para pasarse el día encerrado entre las paredes del edificio.

Desde el patio trasero de su casa corrió hacia uno de los accesos a las rutas peatonales del bosque, se conectó su reproductor de música, se puso sus auriculares y comenzó una carrera solitaria.

Sus pasos retumbaron sobre la gravilla un par de kilómetros hasta que se propuso hacer algo más de resistencia física. Por el bosque sería más complicado correr, esquivando ramas y huecos en el suelo, así que decidió internarse a lo más profundo. Corría y esquivaba árboles y arbustos sin gran dificultad, saltaba por algunas rocas e incluso se atrevió a impulsarse con algunas ramas bajas de los árboles.

Su carrera sin rumbo le había llevado de frente a uno de los lagos. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Rió amargamente, pero la vista del agua del lago, tan tranquila, le invitó a meterse dentro.

Se deshizo rápidamente del iPhone y sus auriculares, así como de la camiseta y las deportivas, y sin dudarlo más se tiró al agua. Nadó un poco y se relajó dejándose flotar mirando el cielo azul que había sobre él.

-¿Stiles? -dijo una voz desde la orilla. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Derek con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirada interrogante y sorprendida. -¿Qué haces tú...? -pero se cayó al verle el torso, cuando el humano ya salía del agua, lo que hinchó de orgullo a Stiles, pero lo disimuló, cómo no, con su sarcasmo habitual.

-Vacaciones. -dijo simplemente.

-No te has ido. -afirmó Derek, no era una pregunta.

-Muy observador. -dijo de nuevo con sarcasmo. -Nah... ¿playas y rutas de carretera? Paso, eso no es lo mío. Así que decidí darme a la vida sana. -dijo riendo de medio lado mientras se agachaba para coger sus cosas. Se sentó en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada del beta y comenzó a calzarse. -Tú tampoco te has ido.

-Alguien tiene que proteger el territorio de posibles intrusos. -dijo agachándose para coger el iPhone de Stiles que aún estaba en el suelo. -Lo tienes en modo avión. -observó.

-No me gusta que me molesten mientras hago deporte. -dijo quitándoselo de las manos una vez se había incorporado.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que hago deporte. -dijo secamente. Derek frunció el ceño, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Stiles había cambiado. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba tan poco el muchacho? -En fin, me voy ya, tengo cosas que hacer.

Caminó hacia los árboles y comenzó a trotar para terminar en carrera. Corría de nuevo sin rumbo, pero si algo tenía claro era que, después de haber visto la mirada de sorpresa y aprobación por parte de Derek a su cuerpo, no iba a dejar claro que "seguía siendo el niño inútil" que se perdía por el bosque.

Al cabo de un rato encontró un sendero que le resultaba familiar y lo siguió. No se equivocó, pues poco tardó en llegar a un sitio conocido: el instituto. Lo rodeó sin cambiar el ritmo y corrió a través de las calles de Beacon Hills hasta llegar a su casa.

Fue entonces cuando quitó el modo avión y llamó a su monitor para informarle de que iba ya para el gimnasio. Se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el sudor y la suciedad del polvo del sendero y tras cambiarse de ropa y preparar la bolsa del gimnasio con ropa de calle para después de su entrenamiento, se subió a su Jeep.

Aparcó donde siempre y entró sin dudarlo. En el interior del recinto, saludó a varias personas que había conocido durante ese mes y se dirigió a su entrenador, que le lanzó unos guantes de boxeo.

-¿Y esto?

-Ayer me dijiste que no querías más musculación. Así que he pensado que el boxeo te mantendrá en forma y, aunque ganarás un poco más de masa muscular, evitará que pierdas la que ya has ganado. -dijo sonriendo.

-Bien... pero ¿estás preparado para una paliza? -bromeó él.

Comenzaron la clase de boxeo y a Stiles le agradaron los halagos de su entrenador, Max. Al parecer no era tan malo como él se había esperado, era ágil y había ganado bastante músculo y fuerza durante el mes anterior, por lo que, según su monitor, era algo digno de admiración.

Tras acabar la clase, se fue a la ducha y se cambió. A la salida del vestuario se encontró con Max, que le propuso ir a tomar una cerveza a la taberna de al lado. El joven asintió de buen grado y se sentó en el banco esperando a que saliera su entrenador. Ya dentro de la taberna, Stiles le recordó que era menor, pero Max le restó importancia alegando que una cerveza no le iba a matar. Fueron cuatro cervezas las que se tomó cada uno entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido, y tras eso, dejaron el recinto para ir cada uno hacia su coche. El monitor se despidió apretándole con la mano en su hombro y se fue a por su coche, aparcado en la otra dirección.

Stiles caminó hacia su jeep y, aparcado junto al Jeep se encontró un Camaro negro. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Se encogió de hombros y mientras sacaba con manos torpes (debido a la ingesta de alcohol) las llaves del coche, miró su móvil. Vio dos llamadas perdidas, pero antes de que pudiera comprobar quién le había intentado localizar, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Con inesperada velocidad se dio la vuelta y alzó el puño, que fue parado sin problema por un Derek con ojos brillantes en la oscuridad.

-¿Me sueltas la mano? -dijo el muchacho con voz pastosa. -Gracias. -dijo abriendo y cerrando la mano para contrarrestar el dolor del golpe a un lobo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te buscaba.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Tenía curiosidad por saber qué cosas tenías que hacer. -dijo el beta sin inmutarse.

-Bien. ¿Ya lo sabes? Genial, pues me voy a casa. -dijo dándose la vuelta otra vez para encarar a su Jeep.

-Por el bien de tu coche, guarda las llaves. Yo te llevo a casa.

-¿Por el bien de mi coche? -preguntó confundido.

-Si no guardas ahora mismo las llaves, te rajo las ruedas. -contestó simplemente.

-¿Y a qué viene ese ataque tan gratuito? -preguntó el muchacho envalentonado.

-A que vas borracho.

-No voy...

-Sí. Apestas a cerveza y ni siquiera se te entiende cuando hablas. -en un rápido momento le arrebató las llaves de la mano, fue hacia la puerta del conductor del Camaro y le indico a Stiles con la mirada para que subiera.

-Vale, vale... no te pongas a aullar, chucho. -dijo abriendo la puerta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. -¿Me das las llaves ya?

Derek le dirigió una mirada que le dejó clara la respuesta e hizo que se acomodara en el asiento con un suspiro de resignación. El motor rugió y se dirigió hacia Beacon Hills. Durante el trayecto, Stiles miró quién le había llamado: Scott y Derek.

-Me has llamado.

-El gimnasio te ha dado grandes dotes de observación. -contestó el lobo con un tono sarcástico más propio de Stiles que de él.

-Y me has seguido.

-De nuevo haces muestras de tu gran percepción.

-¿Eres mi novia celosa? -dijo riendo Stiles y recibiendo una mirada asesina del beta que, lejos de amedrentarle, le envalentonó. -¡Oh, es eso! Vaya, Derek, me halagas, pero... verás...

-¿Estás más interesado en ese rubio? -le cortó.

-Max.

-No me importa cómo se llame.

-Pues a mí sí me importa que te refieras a él con respeto. Después de todo, ha sido mi única compañía durante este mes. -dijo Stiles mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es por él que te has apuntado al gimnasio? -preguntó Derek sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No insinúo nada. En Beacon Hills hay muchos más gimnasios mejores que ése, y te recorres todos los días casi 40 kilómetros para venir a este. Supongo que habrás tenido cierta motivación extra para dejar el porno de internet y los videojuegos para ponerte a hacer deporte.

-Mi motivación ha sido otra. -dijo entre dientes... ¿Cómo se atrevía ese lobo amargado a mencionar siquiera su adorado porno? Ahora que lo pensaba... llevaba mucho tiempo sin masturbarse. Bueno... ya tenía plan para antes de dormir.

-¿Y cuál ha sido esa bendita motivación?

-Aburrimiento.

-Antes para quitarte el aburrimiento te la cascabas a todas horas.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir si me la casco o no? Gracias. Porque no es asunto tuyo. -espetó el muchacho. -Tú y yo no somos amigos, tal vez nos toleremos por personas en común, pero ni tú me aguantas a mí, ni yo a ti.

Derek asintió y siguió conduciendo con gesto más serio del habitual en dirección a la casa de los Stilinski. Stiles aprovechó ese momento para devolverle la llamada a Scott que, de nuevo, tenía el teléfono apagado. Últimamente se relacionaban por mensajes en el buzón de voz.

-En fin, de nuevo tienes el teléfono apagado. Sólo te llamaba para saber qué querías, pero bueno, ya ves que estoy bien, no te preocupes papá-alfa. Tu beta me tiene vigilado. Ya hablamos.

Colgó justo a tiempo para ver cómo su casa aparecía. Se quitó el cinturón antes de que Derek llegara a parar el coche y abrió la puerta para salir y coger su bolsa del gimnasio. Se despidió con la mano y al llegar a la puerta comenzó a tocar sus bolsillos en busca de sus llaves.

-Vas borracho. -dijo una voz justo en su nuca. Se dio a vuelta y se encontró con un Derek peligrosamente cerca, que alzó la mano y le dio las llaves. -Mañana te vengo a buscar para llevarte al gimnasio. -dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su reluciente Camaro.

-Idiota... -murmuró el muchacho antes de entrar en la casa. Sabía que el beta lo había escuchado, pero la cerveza hacía que fuera más valiente de lo que debiera. Se quedó parado detrás de la puerta y escuchó el rugir del motor alejarse.

Sacudió la cabeza y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Había sido un día duro: después de correr por el bosque, nadar en el lago y la clase de boxeo, la "conversación" con Derek era lo que más le había cansado, sin lugar a dudas. Cerró los ojos y sin poder hacer más, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Por qué estás aquí? -Stiles le miró y se rió frustrado, pues el beta nunca contestaba a sus preguntas.   
> -No me gusta pasar las lunas llenas solo y tú eres de la manada, al fin y al cabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo tiene contenido erótico-festivo entre dos hombres. Si no te gusta, sal antes de arrepentirte.  
> Aunque me supongo que si has buscado "Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski" o "Sterek", querrás seguir leyendo, así que... ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Al día siguiente se despertó con la vibración de su teléfono móvil. Le dolía la cabeza y lo menos que tenía eran ganas de hablar por teléfono, pero al ver que era su padre, no lo dudó ni un momento y lo cogió sin dejarlo sonar más. Parlotearon durante un rato y cuando colgaron, Stiles se levantó de la cama demasiado rápido. Una arcada acudió a su encuentro y no pudo evitar correr hacia el baño.

-Dios santo... ¡pero si solo fueron unas cervezas! -murmuraba cabreado mientras buscaba aspirinas en el botiquín. Cuando las encontró, se zampó dos y volvió a la cama. Cogió el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Max, que sin dudarlo le llamó al momento.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

-¿Se puede uno morir de resaca? -rió Stiles, una risa sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

- _Créeme que por experiencia llegas a desear la muerte, pero no, no se muere uno de resaca._

-Es un alivio... porque no he hecho testamento aún.

- _No te preocupes. -_ rió la voz al teléfono _-Tómate el día de descanso, no te fuerces... ya retomaremos las clases mañana, cuando no me maldigas por llevarte a unas cervezas. Por cierto... ¿tu coche es un Jeep azul?_

-¡Sí! ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- _No, no, es que lo he visto y me ha parecido raro._

-Ah... no... ayer me encontré con un amigo y me trajo a casa. Ya lo cogeré mañana cuando vaya...

- _Bien, pues descansa._

-Nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y justo escuchó un motor aparcando delante de su casa. Pensó en levantarse a abrir pero ¿a quién iba a engañar? No sería para él. Sus amigos no estaban y su padre y su novia se habían ido a otro estado a pasar las vacaciones.

Escuchó el timbre de la casa y pensó en bajar y abrirle la cabeza a quien estuviera picando. La maldita campanita le estaba poniendo histérico, se clavaba en su cerebro como cien cuchillos. Se levantó resignado a abrir, pero a medio camino, de nuevo tuvo que correr para ir al baño. No lo pasaba tan mal desde la gastroenteritis que tuvo con ocho años. Se incorporó y se lavó la boca antes de bajar a abrir.

Abrió la puerta, y allí no había nadie. Iba a cerrar la puerta y vio uno de los laterales del Camaro. Con un bufido, cerró de un portazo (de lo que se arrepintió segundos después por el dolor de cabeza que esto le produjo) y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Derek en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Te escuché vomitar.

-Por tu culpa. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Pensé en llevarte al pueblo para recoger tu coche.

-Mírame la cara. Hoy no salgo de la cama. -dijo mientras subía con dificultad las escaleras. -Y puedes irte.

Derek lo miró con una ceja alzada, le cogió del brazo y lo obligó a bajar de nuevo las escaleras. Stiles gemía de cansancio, ése era el único ruido que parecía poder hacer el muchacho que se dejó caer sobre una silla de la cocina mientras el moreno rebuscaba por los cajones de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? -gruñó sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

-Toma. -dijo acercándole un vaso de pinta dudosa. -Bebe.

-Prefiero morir sin tomar eso.

-Bébetelo, te sentará bien. -Stiles lo miró dubitativo, pero finalmente tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a sus labios.

Realmente no sabía tan mal como cabía esperar. Después Derek le ayudó a subir las escaleras y lo dejó tirado en la cama. Antes siquiera de llegar a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, ya se había quedado dormido. Derek lo dejó así y se fue de nuevo en su flamante coche.

Cuando Stiles despertó ya era de noche. Se levantó y se cambió de ropa después de una intensiva ducha. Al llegar a su cuarto se sorprendió de que la luna llena brillara en medio del cielo. Cogió una chaqueta fina y salió al exterior. Su coche seguía en el pueblo de al lado y se maldijo por ello, ya que tenía ganas de conducir.

Suspiró y se metió de nuevo en la casa, fue a su cuarto y cogió su portátil y algunos juegos. Después de meterse en algunas de sus páginas favoritas para adultos y "entretenerse" un rato, decidió estrenar uno de los juegos nuevos. Estaba metiendo el disco cuando escuchó un coche que ya conocía.

-La ventana está abierta, chucho. -dijo en voz baja. Sabía que Derek podría escucharle. Poco después una mano le golpeó la cabeza.

-Vuelve a llamarme chucho...

-Cierto, que desconsiderado por mi parte después de que me cantaras una nana... -rió el joven al ver la mueca de disgusto del mayor. -¿Juegas? -dijo lanzándole un mando de la consola y que cogió sin problemas.

Se sentó a su lado no muy decidido, pero comenzó a jugar contra el menor. Cabe destacar que perdió por una gran diferencia, pues aunque el juego fuera nuevo, Stiles era realmente bueno a esos juegos. Tras varias partidas sin ganar, Derek le devolvió el mando desganado.

-Tengo hambre. -dijo Stiles levantándose y captando la mirada de Derek.

-¿Qué hay?

-Ensalada. -Derek le miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué?

-¿Ensalada? Soy un lobo, no un conejo. -le miró ceñudo aún. -Pizza.

-Me niego.

-La pizza es buena.

-Llevo matándome en el gimnasio un mes, hoy no he hecho nada de deporte y me niego a comer pizza.

-Mañana te entrenaré yo.

-Mañana iré al gimnasio.

-Ir al gimnasio es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero... ¡ah! Quieres ver a Max. -dijo con voz socarrona el beta.

-No es una pérdida de tiempo, sólo tienes que mirarme. Y no tiene nada que ver con Max. Él solo es mi monitor, aunque me lleve bien con él.

-Pues él no piensa lo mismo. Quiere algo más que entrenar contigo.

-Pídete la pizza si quieres. Yo me comeré la ensalada. -dijo simplemente. Derek cogió su móvil y llamó a la pizza a domicilio, que no tardó en llegar.

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa de la cocina y Derek abrió la caja de la deliciosa pizza, haciendo que el olor de esta se dispersara por toda la sala. Stiles le miró ceñudo y se llevó un trozo de lechuga y atún.

-No seas idiota. -le dijo Derek acercándole un trozo. -Un día es un día. Además, la cerveza engorda también, y ayer con Max no parecía importarte. -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Deja de mencionarle, parecería que estás celoso. -se burló Stiles renegando de la pizza.

-¿Y qué si lo estoy? No celoso -se apresuró a rebatir. -pero ese tío no me gusta.

-Oh, así que estás preocupado por mí. -dijo socarrón. -¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí, Derek? Siempre me has odiado.

-Eso no es cierto. Simplemente eres difícil de aguantar.

-Pues si tan difícil soy de aguantar -se defendió Stiles -¿qué haces aquí, en mi casa?

Derek se levantó de su asiento con un trozo de pizza en la mano, agarró del pelo de la nuca de Stiles y tiró para atrás, haciendo que este abriera la boca quejándose de dolor. Entonces metió el pico de la pizza en su boca e hizo que cerrara de nuevo la boca.

-Me alegro de que te estés dejando el pelo largo. Así es más fácil. -dijo Derek dejando el trozo de pizza en la mano del muchacho y volviendo a su asiento.

-Imbécil. -dijo éste tragando el trozo de deliciosa pizza. Se terminó el trozo y volvió a su ensalada completa y sana. -No me has contestado.

-¿A qué?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Supuse que habrías revivido ya. -dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros. Stiles le miró y se rió frustrado, pues el beta nunca contestaba a sus preguntas. -No me gusta pasar las lunas llenas solo y tú eres de la manada, al fin y al cabo.

Stiles asintió y después de terminar su ensalada, dejó los platos en el lavavajillas. Se volvió a sentar delante de Derek, que seguía entretenido con su cena. Sus dientes cortaban sin problema el queso de la pizza, y sus ojos se paseaban por la sala, esquivando notablemente al joven.

-No estás aquí por eso. -dijo de repente Stiles. Derek le miró sorprendido, con la boca llena. -No estás en mi casa por la tontería que me has dicho, así que dime ¿qué haces aquí?

Derek lanzó a la caja de la pizza el trozo que aún mantenía en su mano, tragó y se levantó de su silla para acercarse a la del humano, que lo miraba sin un ápice de miedo en la mirada. Sonrió de medio lado, Stiles había cambiado, parecía más fuerte no solo físicamente, sino también su carácter parecía más duro. Puso ambas manos en el respaldo del muchacho y acercó su cara a la suya, para mirarle a los ojos. Estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia, Stiles podía notar la respiración del joven lobo chocando contra la suya.

-Por ti. -dijo el beta justo antes de recortar los escasos centímetros que habían separado sus rostros segundos antes.

Stiles abrió los ojos sorprendido. _¿Pero qué demonios?_ Derek siguió manteniendo el contacto, pero sin profundizar el beso hasta que sin saber muy bien por qué, Stiles correspondió el roce de los labios. Poco a poco, el beso se volvió cada vez más intenso. La lengua del joven dio paso a la salvaje forma de besar del lobo, que gruñó conforme cuando una de las manos de Stiles se alzó para cogerle del cuello.

Se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron con pasión, pero al mismo tiempo confundidos, e incluso un tanto asustados. Derek se incorporó y se alejó unos pasos, pasándose la mano por la cabeza, intentando entender qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

-Me voy. -dijo yendo hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¿No decías que no te gustaba pasar la luna llena solo? -dijo Stiles que, por una vez desde que se conocían, parecía el más valiente de los dos. Se levantó de la silla y recogió los vasos de la mesa. -Y llévate esta porquería. -dijo señalando la caja de pizza con la cabeza.

Derek se giró para mirarle. Le estaba dando la espalda, aclarando en la tina los vasos que acababan de usar. Una fuerza invisible hizo que recorriera los metros que los separaban y se puso justo detrás de él, con sus cuerpos prácticamente pegados. Desde esa posición olía el aroma de Stiles a la perfección, notaba el ritmo de su corazón ahora acelerado por la cercanía del beta.

De nuevo estaba notando la respiración de Derek, esta vez en su nuca. Se aventuró a girarse levemente para mirarle, y vio sorprendido que sus ojos brillaban de un azul claro sobrenatural. Se dio la vuelta completamente para encararle con todo el valor que podía reunir, pues no sólo el beta le acababa de besar, él había seguido gustoso, era luna llena y lo tenía arrinconado contra la encimera de la cocina.

-No te tengo miedo. -dijo con voz realmente creíble.

-No tienes por qué tenerlo. -dijo con voz suave, volviendo a encajar sus labios con los del muchacho que, de nuevo, sin entender por qué, siguió el beso.

Fue un beso mucho más intenso que el anterior, un beso que a pesar de la separación para tomar aire, no se detuvo. Su lenguas bailaban al mismo ritmo, y las manos de Stiles subieron a la cabeza del beta, que acercó su cuerpo aún más al del joven, cogiéndole de la cadera. Con cada caricia, cada respiración, el beso se iba volviendo cada vez más intenso, se respiraba una pasión en el ambiente que ninguno de los dos entendía, pero que ninguno de los dos intentaba disipar. Disfrutaban del momento, de la sensación.

Stiles se aventuró debajo de la camiseta del lobo, acariciando su perfecto cuerpo. Éstas caricias hicieron que Derek cortara el beso para levantar la cabeza y gemir, siendo entonces víctima de los labios del humano, que se posaron sobre su cuello, besándolo y dando pequeños mordiscos que hicieron que Derek perdiera un poco más el control.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de que, sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos, se dirigían escaleras arriba. La camiseta de Derek quedó tirada en la cocina, mientras que la de Stiles quedó colgada del pasamanos de la escalera. Los cinturones pronto desaparecieron también, junto con los zapatos y los pantalones del mayor.

Stiles estaba sobre la cama, boca arriba, besando y dejándose besar, acariciando y permitiendo las caricias en su cuerpo, que se dirigían cada vez más al sur de éste. Derek rompió el contacto de los labios y miró a Stiles que respiraba entrecortadamente, notando la mano del mayor tan cerca de su entrepierna. Fue el joven el que asintió en señal de aceptación y quien reanudó el beso, y fue el lobo el que se deshizo de los pantalones y ropa interior del humano con pasmosa facilidad. Derek recorrió de nuevo el débil, aunque levemente musculoso, cuerpo de Stiles, que se retorcía con cada caricia. Dirigió su mano a la entrepierna del muchacho que se retorció levemente cuando notó cómo los largos dedos rodeaban su pene y empezaban a masturbarle.

Los besos siguieron mientras la mano de Derek subía y bajaba en ese continuo baile que hacía que Stiles soltara algún que otro gemido que no lograba acallar. Era entonces, cuando los oídos sobrenaturales de Derek, escuchaban esas muestras de placer, que su lobo aullaba en el interior y disipaba las dudas acerca de si seguir o parar con esa noche absurda.

El moreno dirigió sus labios al cuello del castaño, besando y lamiendo, intentando no morder por si perdía el control. Fue bajando por su clavícula, el pecho, el ombligo del muchacho, pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, que lo observaban entre lujurioso y aterrorizado. Derek abrió la boca e introdujo en ella el miembro de Stiles, que rompió entonces el contacto visual para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar por completo de la boca del mayor, que disfrutó al notar las manos del muchacho apretar sus hombros. Jugó con sus labios y lengua, también con su boca entera, entre las piernas de su amante inesperado durante un buen rato.

-Derek... yo... ya... -el aludido lo entendió y subió para besarle en los labios mientras su mano experta terminaba la tarea y hacía que el joven se fuera sobre su abdomen. Fue entonces cuando Stiles dirigió su mano a la entrepierna del moreno que, aunque palpitante y notablemente dura, seguía encerrada en sus calzoncillos.

-No, Stiles... sino no podré parar. -susurró el beta apartándole la mano.

-¿Y si no quiero parar? -contestó también en un susurro, volviendo a dirigir la mano hacia el miembro de Derek.

-No... -gimoteó el lobo.

 _¿Derek suplicando?_ Stiles sonrió ante esto y en un rápido movimiento cambió posiciones, quedando él esta vez sobre Derek para así tener pleno poder sobre él. Este gesto pareció no gustar al lobo, reticente a ser dominado por un simple humano, pero Stiles le puso una mano en el pecho para ser entonces él quien negara.

-No. -dijo intentando no sonar autoritario. -Déjate hacer... -y comenzó a bajar la altura de los besos, dando leves mordiscos sobre la piel de Derek, que enarcó la espalda cuando notó los colmillos humanos en su cintura.

-Stiles... de verdad... para. Si no, no podré... -pero no pudo terminar de repicar, pues Stiles ya había envuelto con su boca la totalidad de su miembro, que palpitaba con fuerza contra su garganta. Una de sus manos se dirigió a la cabeza del castaño, enredando sus dedos en su pelo ahora demasiado largo y marcándole el ritmo.

En un arrebato, Derek lo alzó con suma facilidad y cambió de posiciones, poniendo esta vez a Stiles boca abajo. El lobo buscaba su entrada, estaba frenético. Stiles se dio cuenta entonces de lo que iba a pasar, de que le haría daño, de lo que Derek le había intentado decir. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo encaró. El lobo rugió contrariado.

-Espera. Derek, no me quieres hacer daño ¿verdad? -dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición, típico gesto en él. El lobo pareció desaparecer un poco y logró vislumbrar la mirada de Derek, jadeando por el esfuerzo de retener a la bestia en luna llena. -Me dejaré hacer, quiero que lo hagas... pero con suavidad. Nunca antes lo he hecho. -susurró en parte por controlar el miedo y por otro para que el aludido no le viera como una amenaza.

Entonces fue cuando Derek se acercó a él suavemente, le besó en los labios y reanudó de nuevo las caricias. Stiles vio cómo Derek se lamía un dedo para después comenzar a introducirlo en él, como preparación. Stiles cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, acariciando los hombros, espalda y cuello del lobo que fue introduciendo un segundo y tercer dedo en su entrada. Gemía de placer y dolor en menor medida. Pero igualmente, dolía.

Derek dejó de besarle para acomodarse entre las piernas del muchacho que, en ese momento, comenzaba a tener miedo. Se colocó en su entrada y volvió a besarle, entrando lentamente en su amante, que gemía y arqueaba su espalda. Su humano, en ese momento le devolvía parte del dolor por medio de arañazos en la espalda.

El ritmo, al principio lento, fue acelerándose según el lobo notaba que no estaba tan apretado dentro del muchacho, que seguía gimiendo y besándole debajo de él. El lobo rugió dentro y fuera del cuerpo del mayor, su excitación era evidente, el ritmo frenético dejaba constancia de ello sobre el cuerpo del menor que, mucho más débil, se retorcía debajo de él.

El ritmo y las embestidas cesaron y el lobo se descargó dentro de la cavidad del menor, que respiraba entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo. Derek quedó tumbado sobre él, con la respiración alterada y algún que otro temblor residual del orgasmo. Intentó incorporarse, pero parecía que sus brazos no le respondieran. Cuando por fin lo logró, no pudo más que quedarse tumbado boca arriba al lado de Stiles.

-Stiles... -llamó en un susurro Derek.

-Descansa. -dijo el aludido mirándole y viendo la preocupación dibujada en los ojos del mayor. Parecía que no recordara mucho. -Estoy bien. Aunque mañana me tendrás que explicar muchas cosas.

Derek lo miró y asintió, recuperando poco a poco el ritmo cardiaco normal. Stiles apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno y se quedó dormido debido al agotamiento. Pronto el otro siguió su ejemplo y ambos se quedaron dormidos, desnudos y sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Necesito vuestras críticas, me gusta leerlas... sobre todo en este capítulo... ejem ejem   
> ¡¡Y muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado Kudos y comentarios!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por todos los ánimos y comentarios!

Stiles se movió incómodo en la cama, había un gran y pesado bulto a su lado. Empujó con toda su fuerza y un seco golpe sonó cuando logró empujar el bulto. Escuchó un gruñido y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de qué (o mejor dicho quién) era ese bulto.

-¡Derek! -dijo incorporándose para mirar al lobo sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda y rascándose la cabeza. -Te he tirado de la cama. -dijo riendo. Su risa se apagó al ver cómo el azotado se giraba ceñudo para mirarlo.

-¡No me digas! -dijo sin apartar la mirada para después mirar al suelo en busca de su ropa. Rápidamente alcanzó sus calzoncillos y se los puso. Stiles lo miró divertido y también se incorporó buscando su ropa. Localizó sus calzoncillos al lado de Derek,

-¿Me alcanzas...? -de nuevo la mirada de Derek, esta vez socarrona y con una ceja levantada, hizo que se callara.

-¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo? -dijo sonriendo de medio lado, pero lanzándole la prenda a la que el muchacho se refería. Stiles simplemente los cogió al vuelo y se vistió bajo las sábanas. -Es absurdo... -continuó negando con la cabeza y yendo a por sus pantalones sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No es absurdo. Soy... especialmente quisquilloso con mis partes íntimas.

-Te refieres a las mismas partes que anoche vi y...

-No sigas. -dijo saliendo ya de la cama con los pantalones puestos. Derek soltó una risotada y siguió vistiéndose.

-Me pregunto cómo serás en las duchas del gimnasio.

-Imbécil... -dijo riendo el también. -En fin, ¿quieres café? -tras el asentimiento del moreno, salió del cuarto. Derek vio cómo la espalda del castaño salía de la habitación y miró al techo suspirando.

Stiles estaba sacando dos tazas del armario justo cuando Derek hizo su aparición en la cocina ya completamente vestido. Cogió la caja de pizza y la sacó al contenedor de delante de la casa de los Stilinski. Cuando volvió a entrar, Stiles estaba metiendo unas rodajas de pan en la tostadora.

-¿Hambre?

-Mucha.

Poco después los dos ya habían desayunado y seguían sentados en la cocina. Ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, los mismos pensamientos. Recordaban la noche anterior y se lanzaban miradas furtivas, muchas de ellas adornadas de ceños fruncidos por no entender, otras nerviosas.

-Derek, lo de anoche... -comenzó Stiles. Tragó saliva con fuerza al ver los ojos verdes de Derek mirándolo por encima de la taza de café de la que en ese momento estaba bebiendo. -No lo entiendo. ¿Fue la luna llena? ¿Verdad? Porque no creo que te hayas sentido **jamás** atraído por mí... No es que yo haya pensado en ti de esa manera...

-Mentira.

-¿Cómo?

-Que mientes. -dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo haya pensado sobre ti o no? -soltó Stiles -Vale, sí, eres Derek Hale y puede que tengas un cuerpo increíble, pero tu personalidad es... digamos que para nada es una personalidad que yo soportara demasiado tiempo. Vas por ahí, apareciendo sin esperarlo, amenazándome y mirándome con desprecio. Eres un bruto y además no es que hables demasiado...

-No soportarías a nadie que hablara tanto como tú. Te estallaría la cabeza al tener que competir con alguien con tu misma verborrea e hiperactividad.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Eres un borde. -le espetó con intención de ofender. Lo que más le cabreó fue ver que Derek se encogía de hombros y volvía a dirigir sus labios a la taza.

-Pero estoy bueno. -dijo cuando por fin dio el trago al café. Stiles abrió la boca en shock.

-Eres un flipado.

-Me remito a lo que tú has dicho. -dijo con una risotada Derek. -Te habías fijado en mí. Aunque volviendo al tema, sí: ayer me afectó demasiado la luna llena. No debí dejarme llevar, lo siento. -dijo esta vez más serio.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundido Stiles -¿Qué? ¿Lo sientes?

-Sí. No debí dejar que pasara.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir... no es que hayas cumplido el sueño de mi vida, pero estuvo bien. Me divertí. -dijo mirando embobado para una pared. -O sea, que no estuvo mal. ¿No? Bueno, si quitamos el dolor y eso... pero estuvo bien, sobre todo el despertar. -dijo riendo al recordar el sonido de Derek cayendo al suelo.

-Sin duda el despertar fue lo mejor. -dijo Derek a propósito para que Stiles se girara a mirarle ofendido, lo que logró.

El castaño abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin encontrar palabras para rebatir ese ataque tan gratuito. Frunció el ceño y se levantó del asiento señalándose.

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Has sido el primer afortunado en catarme! Vale que no fuera un experto, pero joder, no creo que haya sido tan malo... ¿no? -Derek se limitó a mirarle. Iba aún sin camiseta, miró su cuerpo comenzando a formar bonitos músculos. Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en la silla. -¿Tan mal lo hice? -preguntó dejándose caer en la silla. -Vaya, creía que...

-Cállate Stiles... vas a hacer que desee arrancarme las orejas si sigues hablando. -dijo el moreno levantándose con la taza en su mano y yendo a dejarla en el lavavajillas. El joven no rechistó y se quedó un tanto hundido en su silla. Derek se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros, apretando sin demasiada fuerza para no romperle ningún hueso. -No te obsesiones. Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. Si no me hubiese gustado, no te diría lo que te voy a decir. -dijo haciendo que Stiles se girara para mirarle.

-¡Jé! Te gustó. -dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. Derek sonrió también y negó con la cabeza, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina justo delante del muchacho.

-No quiero novia, y tampoco un novio. Pero me gusta el sexo. ¿Qué te parecería repetir de vez en cuando?

-¿Como amigos con derechos? -preguntó Stiles pensando que Derek le golpearía por idiota.

-Sí.

-Hmmm... -musitó confundido. No le había golpeado. -¿Vale? Creo que me estás vacilando, en serio. ¿Por qué no me das un capón y te ríes de mi?

-Porque te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

-Oh. Sigo sin creerte pero vale, te seguiré el...

-Stiles. Va en serio. Pero si sigues haciéndote el tonto puede que te arranque la tráquea de un zarpazo.

-¡Ahí está el Derek de siempre! -exclamó dando una palmada.

-Esto me pasa por contar con críos... -dijo Derek levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia la puerta principal con intención de salir por ella y no volver jamás a mirar al chico, o cumpliría su amenaza de muerte.

-¡Espera! Me tienes que llevar al pueblo a por el coche. Y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme "crío". -dijo levantándose él también. -O puede que le diga a tu alfa, mi mejor amigo, que te aprovechaste de mí. -dijo poniendo pucheritos. -¿A quién crees que creerá?

Derek lo miró con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo Stiles había aprendido a ser tan... tan "amenazante"?

-Aunque, claro... ahora que lo pienso, podría pasar el resto de mi vida chantajeándote con eso mismo para que hicieras absolutamente todo lo que yo quiera. -dijo socarrón y sonriendo más que antes al ver que, por la expresión de Derek, había dado en el clavo. -Te tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano, chucho. Así que pórtate bien. -dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Antes de que Derek pudiera siquiera contradecirle, Stiles se dio la vuelta y subió para darse una ducha rápida y bajar ya con la ropa de deporte y la bolsa del gimnasio colgada de su hombro. Le miró y sonrió con superioridad al ver que el lobo, ese "temible" lobo, estaba en el mismo sitio en el que le había dejado. Pasó delante de él y se subió en el Camaro.

-¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día. -dijo Stiles mirando a Derek, que lo observaba entre contrariado y sorprendido. Derek gruño y fue hacia su coche, cerrando de un portazo tras de sí. -Con cuidado, no te la vayas a cargar. -dijo de nuevo con su habitual tono.

Derek lo miró antes de arrancar. En el rostro aún imberbe del muchacho no había ni rastro de la frialdad con la que le había amenazado segundos antes. Giró la llave en el contacto y condujo hasta el pueblo, donde Stiles se bajó y caminó sin preocupación hasta el gimnasio. Se despidió con la mano y se fue al interior. Derek se quedó un rato quieto, sopesando la situación.

Sin duda, si Stiles cumplía la amenaza de decirle a Scott que "había sido violado" por uno de sus betas, le metería en problemas. Los lobos betas tenían un nexo irrompible con sus alfas, lo que les hacía vulnerables en una pelea. ¡Y había cometido el error de dejar ver a Stiles que estaba a su merced! Porque de nada serviría que él se defendiera diciendo que había sido algo consentido... Stiles tenía razón, Scott creería la versión de su mejor amigo, no la suya.

-Estoy jodido. -murmuró después de golpear el volante de su amado coche. -Muy jodido.

Stiles escuchó el motor del Camaro arrancar y sonrió satisfecho. Había amenazado a Derek de farol, pero había visto la expresión del beta y se había dado cuenta de que había dado en el calvo. Justo en ese momento, Max apareció desde la sala de entrenamientos con una preciosa chica pelirroja que le miró de arriba a abajo parpadeando coquetamente.

-Vaya, has sobrevivido a la resaca. -rió Max al verle. Se despidió de la muchacha y le indicó a Stiles que entrara a entrenar.

Pasaron dos horas boxeando, Stiles estaba lleno de energía, aunque notaba cierta molestia entre sus nalgas. El monitor admiró la rapidez con la que su alumno aprendía y le ofreció volver a la taberna, a lo que él se negó y alegó que prefería quedarse un poco más de rato corriendo en la cinta y haciendo unas series de musculación débil.

Cuando el sudor empapaba casi por completo su camiseta, se dirigió a las duchas y después de arreglarse de nuevo con ropa normal, salió despidiéndose de Max y el resto de monitores que seguían allí. Montó en su preciado Jeep y se dirigió al centro comercial con solo una idea en mente, cambiar por completo su armario. Ahora que tenía un cuerpo como el que había querido cuando comenzó el verano, quería lucirlo.

Se compró pantalones que marcaran sus nuevos adquiridos glúteos prietos, camisetas que marcaran levemente los músculos de sus brazos y pectorales y se sorprendió a sí mismo entrando en una tienda de tatuajes. Cuando el tatuador le hizo entrar en el box apartado de la tienda, garabateó algo que tenía en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo y señaló su costado.

Aunque dolió bastante, se fue contento a su casa, sabiendo que aunque seguía siendo el Stiles de siempre, ahora era capaz de soportar situaciones de las que antes estaba aterrado. Y no pensaba tan solo en las agujas, no. Tampoco a poder dominar sin problemas a Derek. Es ese mes prácticamente sólo, había aprendido a vivir sin tener que estar bajo el cuidado de nadie. Su padre se había ido hacía tan solo un par de días, pero tampoco es que solieran pasar demasiado tiempo juntos por el trabajo.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a su casa. Aparcó y fue de frente a la cocina para hacerse una cena sana. Cenó mientras veía una película absurda en la televisión y se fue pronto a dormir. Al día siguiente quería ir a hacer deporte por el bosque y volver al gimnasio de tarde. Seguiría con su transformación. Aún quedaban dos meses por delante de caluroso verano sin mejor cosas que a las que dedicarle el tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek no estaba tan equivocado con las intenciones de Max respecto a Stiles.

De nuevo los días siguieron pasando, sin más preocupación que ocupar su tiempo con el deporte. Su tatuaje había curado perfectamente y no había vuelto a ver a Derek. Scott y él habían logrado hablar por teléfono y parecía que volvían a retomar la relación de antes de la aparición de Kira o Allison. Stiles no le contó nada de su transformación física, prefería que fuera una sorpresa para cuando se vieran. Salvo eso y la noche con Derek, habían hablado de todo. Scott estaba pasando muy buen verano con su novia Kitsune y admitió que echaba de menos pasar horas muertas con él, en su salón, jugando a videojuegos sin sentido, lo que hizo a Stiles sonreír satisfecho.

En el gimnasio, todo iba viento en popa. Max y él podían considerarse "amigos" a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y la chica pelirroja que se encontraba de vez en cuando entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento no dejaba de coquetear con él cada vez que se veían. Stiles no era tonto y notó ciertos celos por parte de su monitor, pero se limitaba a disfrutar de sus miradas lujuriosas. Stiles no quería pecar de engreído, pero se había dado cuenta unos días atrás de que el entrenador le prestaba mucha atención, y tras enterarse de su homosexualidad por un pequeño percance con su ex, lo entendió.

En cuanto a Beacon Hills, pasaba muy poco tiempo por allí. Se había hecho un huequecito en el pueblo en el que había pasado ya más de la mitad del verano. Sin embargo, cada vez que paseaba por las calles o los supermercados de su pueblo natal, no podía evitar ver cómo sus vecinos de toda la vida le miraban sorprendido. Notaba las miradas de los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, y eso le halagaba.

Stiles estaba caminando despreocupadamente por el centro del pueblo con sus auriculares puestos. El sol le alcanzaba de lleno. Estaba siendo una semana tan calurosa, que llevaba ya varios días sin salir a correr al bosque. Ésa tarde había decidido no ir al gimnasio, se tomaría un día de descanso, así que decidió pasear despreocupadamente por las calles de Beacon Hills. Su teléfono vibró en sus pantalones y lo cogió.

-Hola papá.

- _¡Vaya! Lo has cogido a la primera... no me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué tal todo por allí?_

-Tan asquerosamente caluroso como ayer. -se quejó el castaño. -De hecho creo que voy a cortarme el pelo... no soporto este calor.

- _Sí, córtate el pelo... ya lo tenías largo hace un mes. No quiero ni pensar en las pintas que llevarás ahora._

-Pues ya que tan de acuerdo estás, pagaré con tu tarjeta. -rió él. -Bueno, ¿y por allí que tal? Marie aún no te ha dejado, supongo.

- _No, Marie aún no me ha dejado._ -rió el padre, y escuchó la risa de la aludida por detrás.

La conversación siguió unos minutos más y después de colgar, Stiles se metió en la peluquería a la que siempre había ido. Al entrar se encontró con Chris Argent, que salía en ese mismo momento y lo miró sorprendido. Tras una breve conversación, salió para montarse en su todoterreno negro.

Media hora después, un alegre Stiles salía del salón de peluquería notando la leve brisa de la calle. Siguió caminando despreocupadamente hasta que alguien llamó su atención. Una espalda cubierta de una fina camiseta gris entraba en un taller mecánico. Esa perfecta espalda era inconfundible. Sonrió y entró tras ella. Nada más entrar, un moreno de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta. Sin duda le habría olido al entrar.

-¡Derek! Hacía mucho que no te veía. -dijo sonriente. El aludido despegó los labios para contestar, pero el mecánico llamó su atención.

-Son 300 dólares. Era una fuga menor, pero encontré fallos en el cambio de marchas. -dijo el hombre tendiéndole la factura.

-¿Efectivo? -preguntó Derek con el ceño fruncido aún sin dejar de mirar la factura.

-O tarjeta, como prefiera. -contestó amablemente.

-Efectivo. -dijo Derek sacando el dinero de su billetera y entregándoselo. Se desearon buenas tardes y el moreno se dirigió a Stiles. -He estado liado. -dijo saliendo por la puerta del taller con las llaves de su Camaro negro en la mano.

-¿Huyes de mí? -preguntó divertido Stiles siguiéndole.

-No. -dijo simplemente, entrando en su coche. -¿Quieres algo? -preguntó a través de la ventanilla.

-Sólo desearte una buena tarde. -dijo Stiles sonriendo al ver que Derek realmente estaba huyendo de él. El moreno asintió y arrancó su coche para después alejarse a gran velocidad, haciendo rugir el motor. -Eres taaaaan divertido, Derek Hale. -murmuró entre risas cuando ya no le podía escuchar.

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde la noche de luna llena, cinco semanas sin verle, y el comprobar que a pesar de todo ese tiempo, Derek seguía rehuyéndolo después de su amenaza, le divertía inmensamente.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa y se encontró un coche que no conocía, delante del porche. Caminó hacia allí y vio la figura de un hombre apoyado contra dicho coche. La silueta levantó la cabeza y lo saludó alegremente. Reconoció la voz al instante.

-¡Max! ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo con el mismo tono voz alegre.

-Me pasaba por el barrio... -bromeó él. -Nah, pensé en venir a verte. Hoy el gimnasio ha estado un tanto muerto y me aburría demasiado sin tus puñetazos. -rió el monitor.

-¡Oh, me echabas de menos! -siguió bromeando él. -Pasa... no tengo mucha cosa que ofrecerte, pero...

Max aceptó la invitación encantado y después de abrir todas las ventanas del salón para que corriera el aire, se pusieron a hablar de las tonterías y sinsentidos de siempre con la televisión de fondo.

-Dios, este calor me está matando... -gimoteó Stiles quitándose la camiseta.

-Ya veo que te has cortado el pelo. -dijo pasando la mano contra la cabeza del muchacho. -Y el tatuaje ha quedado genial. Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que demonios es. -dijo riendo

-Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco. Pero sí... ha quedado bien. Se me olvida que lo tengo, y como me lo llegue a ver mi padre, me aniquilará. -rió Stiles recordando que aún no se lo había dicho al sheriff.

-O puede que te detenga.

-No lo descarto. -dijo Stiles levantándose. -Voy a por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo? Creo que mi padre tiene algunas cervezas, por si prefieres no beber zumito de menores. -rió él yendo ya hacia la cocina.

-No te diré que no a una cerveza.

Cuando volvió al salón, le alargó la lata y se volvió a sentar sobre el sofá, a un metro escaso del monitor, que le dio un gran sorbo a la cerveza. Siguieron hablando mientras veían un partido de fútbol americano que televisaban en ese momento.

-Deporte de nenas...-comentó Stiles sabiendo que Max se ofendería, pues era su deporte preferido.

-Perdone usted, suplente de Lacross.

-Este año seré titular. -dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Sí... gracias a una de las "nenas", ¿no?

-¡Qué bien lo sabes, muñeca! -bromeó Stiles, a lo que siguieron las risas de ambos. -Ah... creí que no iba a querer alargar el verano...

-Ya... supongo que dejarás el gimnasio cuando empiecen las clases, ¿no? El último curso será duro.

-Lo he pensado, créeme. Y aún no sé lo que hacer. Tengo demasiadas asignaturas y poco tiempo. Eso apesta. Pero el gimnasio me desahoga tanto... no sé, siempre puedo seguir yendo, aunque solo sea para algún rato.

-Me encantaría que así fuera. -concedió con una sonrisa Max. -Pero lo primero son los estudios.

-¡Vaya! Sí que tienes ganas de deshacerte de mí.

-¡No es eso! -rió el otro para volver a ponerse serio. -Créeme que no es eso. Me caes realmente bien aunque seas un blandengue que juega a Lacross... -volvió a reir, esta vez algo nervioso. -Quiero decir, después de enterarte de mi... condición sexual... no cambiaste conmigo.

-¿Por qué debería haber cambiado contigo? No es que por ser gay vayas a violarme en las duchas o en los entrenamientos. Eso es absurdo. Comparto vestuario de Lacross con un chico gay e incluso he ido a La Jungla en un par de ocasiones y para nada me siento incómodo. -dijo restándole importancia. -Aunque... sería capaz de corretear por el bosque con una manada de hombres lobo y tampoco tendría miedo... -bromeó él, aunque era cierto. -Creo que soy un tanto inconsciente. ¡Fuera de mi casa, violador! -dijo riendo y señalando la ventana abierta de par en par.

-¿Por la ventana? -logró decir su monitor después de recomponerse de la carcajada que le había provocado el chico.

-La costumbre... -dijo riendo.

-¿Costumbre? ¿Estás acostumbrado a que la gente entre y salga por la ventana? -siguió riendo.

-Más de lo que crees...

-Eres único, Stiles. -dijo volviendo a pasar la mano por la cabeza del muchacho. -Te echaré de menos por el gimnasio. Ahora tendré que conformarme con las chicas, que son las únicas que quieren que les entrene.

-Aun quedan unas semanas. Puedo llegar a hacer que no me quieras volver a ver por allí. -rió él.

-No creo que llegues a lograr eso.

-No me conoces lo suficiente. -rió

Pero su risa se extinguió al notar unos labios contra los suyos. Stiles lo miró sin separarse, pero tampoco siguió el beso. Max interpretó mal ese gesto e intentó profundizar un poco más el beso, pero Stiles puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo apartó suavemente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sabía que él se sentía atraído, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que le llegaría a besar. Max se sonrojó y se levantó del sofá, cogiendo su chaqueta con intención de salir de esa casa.

-Max, espera. -dijo Stiles siguiéndole y cogiéndole del brazo. -Me halagas, pero...

-Me tengo que ir, Stiles. -dijo secamente, antes de soltarse de un tirón y salir por la puerta como alma que lleva al diablo, dejando a un Stiles pasmado, mirando cómo su monitor se subía al coche y se alejaba a toda velocidad.

El muchacho suspiró y cerró la puerta. Se dio media vuelta y se volvió a dejar caer sobre el sofá, mirando la televisión, sin verla. Cogió el móvil y pensó en llamar a Max para disculparse, pero declinó la idea y miró el calendario. Aún quedaban tres semanas de verano, lo que significaba que pronto sería su cumpleaños. Y lo pasaría solo.

Suspiró de nuevo y apagó la televisión antes de cerrar todas las ventanas y subir a su cuarto. Se tiró sobre la cama y se quedó dormido con la decisión de mañana ir al gimnasio y obligar a Max a hablar con él. Suponía que al día siguiente, su monitor estaría más tranquilo y aceptaría la conversación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? :)  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que os tomáis el tiempo y la molestia de dejar comentarios y kudos. Así da gusto seguir escribiendo. (Vale, sí, este fic ya está terminado, pero me animais a seguir escribiendo otro que ya tengo en marcha).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comienza siendo un día normal para Stiles: un buen desayuno, unos bailecitos y algo de karaoke antes de ir al gimnasio a retomar una conversación pendiente con Max y... una llamada sorpresa que hará que su día se salga de lo normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante más largo, pero espero que no se haga pesado.

Stiles se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Mientras frotaba con fuerza los dientes, una mirada color avellana le devolvía la mirada. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras pensaba en cómo comenzar la conversación que se había quedado pendiente con Max. Se aclaró la boca y se lavó la cara. Cuando levantó la mirada, algunas gotas seguían en sus pestañas.

Fue a su cuarto y comenzó a ponerse su ropa de deporte moviendo cómicamente las caderas y canturreando la canción que sonaba desde su equipo de música. Subió el volumen de la música y bajó a hacerse su batido de multiproteínas, mientras usaba una cuchara como micrófono. Se sentó sobre la meseta de la cocina y comenzó a tomarse su batido, bebió un vaso de agua y salió de casa. Se subió a su Jeep y condujo los 40 kilómetros que separaban Beacon Hills de Portsmouth. Llegó allí en menos tiempo del habitual y al entrar, se encontró de frente con la persona a la que buscaba. Al verle, Max caminó rápido hacia él, le cogió del brazo y lo sacó fuera.

-Oye Stiles, lo de ayer...

-No tiene importancia. -dijo haciendo que los ojos marrones del mayor lo miraran atónito. -No voy a cambiar contigo, ¿vale? Me siento halagado, de veras, pero...

No pudo terminar la frase porque unos brazos le rodearon con demasiada fuerza. Él contestó al abrazo con unas palmaditas en la espalda, y respiró hondo cuando por fin se separaron. Max le dirigió una sonrisa y entraron de nuevo al gimnasio, donde se dirigieron a la sala de siempre, y como siempre, comenzaron a pegarse puñetazos lo más fuerte que podían.

Stiles entrenó feliz y relajado. Al fin y al cabo, no había necesitado soltar ningún discurso de los que había ideado en su cabeza y que, para qué negarlo, tenían demasiado cabos sueltos.

Después del entrenamiento, Stiles se dirigió a las duchas y cuando salió en dirección al vestuario, con tan sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se encontró a Max sentado en el banco delante de su taquilla. Cuando lo vio aparecer, lo miró con una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No entiendo cómo puedes seguir actuando normal después de que ayer te besara. -contestó mientras se levantaba para dejar a Stiles abrir la taquilla. Stiles se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba su ropa en la mochila que acababa de sacar.

-¿Nunca se te ha declarado ninguna de las chicas a las que entrenas?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué sentiste? -preguntó Stiles levantando la mirada para sonreír a Max, que en su mirada tenía la respuesta. -Pues eso es lo que sentí yo ayer. -dijo sacando por fin la camiseta, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya pero... yo... soy un...

-¿Tío? Sí, y no eres el primero en besarme. -dijo riendo. Súbitamente puso gesto pensativo, recordando la noche en que Derek le había besado. Entonces él le había seguido ese beso. ¿Por qué no a Max? Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esa idea de la cabeza. -Creo que llamo demasiado la atención de los hombres. -Max rió pasándose la mano por la cabeza. -No, en serio... Siempre me pregunté si era atractivo para los hombres... ¡y ya tengo mi respuesta!

-¿Y quién, además de mí, te ha besado? Si se puede saber...

-Nah. Un tipo extraño. -dijo riendo Stiles restándole importancia, y haciendo que Max alzara una ceja para después echarse a reír a carcajada limpia. -En serio, no conocerás a nadie más raro que ese tío. Bueno... tal vez, de hecho, su tío. -se rió el más joven

-No entiendo nada... pero tal vez debas presentármelo. -dijo saliendo del vestuario, dejando a Stiles solo, pensando que nunca le presentaría a Derek. _Derek no es para nadie más que para mí._

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su propio pensamiento y deseó no haberlo dicho en alto, pues Scott siempre le había dicho que tenía la mala costumbre de decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. Pero Max no había hecho señales de haberle escuchado y salía tranquilamente del vestuario. Sacudió la cabeza y se comenzó a vestir.

Se despidió de todos y asomó la cabeza por la sala de entrenamiento para despedirse de su monitor, que estaba ya en clase con la guapísima pelirroja que coqueteaba con él pero de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Nos vemos, Max. -el aludido se despidió con una sonrisa.

Salió del gimnasio y se fue a la cafetería a la que siempre iba desde el primer día que había pisado ese pueblo. La camarera, nada más verlo, asintió sonriente y le puso su refresco delante.

-Gracias. -dijo él antes de salir con el vaso a la terraza para tomarse al sol su bebida. Se puso sus gafas de sol y comenzó a jugar con su teléfono móvil, hasta que éste empezó a sonar. Miró y vio que la llamada entrante era ni más ni menos que de Lydia.

- _¡Adivina quién está en Beacon Hills!_

-Yo no. -contestó riendo. -¿Has llegado ya?

- _¿Dónde estás?_ -preguntó la chica con tono preocupado

-A unos kilómetros, en Portsmouth.

- _¡Ah! Pues genial, vete a casa, coge un bañador y ven a la mía. Tienes que contarme lo que has estado haciendo._

-Te lo resumo rápido: poca cosa. -dijo riendo.

- _¡Cállate y ven! ¡¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!!_

-En un rato estoy allí.

- _Bien._

-Hasta ahora. -dijo justo antes de colgar y acabarse de un trago la bebida. Entró para dejar el vaso vacío y la camarera se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Salió directamente hacia su Jeep y arrancó el motor en dirección a su casa para cambiarse. La casa de Lydia tenía un jardín tremendo, con una piscina alucinante. Y por todos era sabido lo que Stiles disfrutaba entre agua. Scott siempre decía que era medio pez.

Después de tres cuartos de hora aproximadamente de colgar el teléfono, estaba frente a la casa de Lydia. La madre de la chica abrió la puerta sonriente y su sonrisa se congeló al verle.

-¡Stiles!

-Buenas, señora Martin. -dijo sonriendo de vuelta. -Lydia me...

-¡Oh, sí! Sí, pasa... vaya, si te viera por la calle, no te reconocería. El verano te ha sentado bien. -dijo "amablemente" la madre de Lydia, aunque con tal sorpresa que sonaba incluso ofensivo.

Stiles caminó sin dudarlo hasta la puerta trasera, que daba acceso al jardín. Según se acercaba, escuchaba algo de música y olía a barbacoa. Siguió caminando sin darle importancia y en el pasillo se miró en el espejo.

Los pantalones vaqueros un poco bajos de cadera y de aspecto desgastado a pesar de ser nuevos, se amoldaban perfectamente a sus piernas y la camiseta blanca dejaba entrever el cambio que había tenido durante el verano en cuanto a músculo se refería, aunque destacaba su ligero bronceado adquirido gracias al incesante sol bajo el que practicaba deporte y natación. Las converse negras descuidadamente abrochadas terminaban su nuevo look "descuidado" pero "increíble". Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-¡¡SORPRE...

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto con el panorama que se presentaba ante él. Todos sus amigos estaban en el jardín de Lydia, que había sido ocupado con mesas llenas de comida y bebida "no apta para mayores". La piscina estaba repleta de colchonetas y churros de gomaespuma que esperaban la guerra acuática que sin duda daría lugar.

-Eh... ¡Eh! -exclamó él al reaccionar. ¡Le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa! ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta? -Me habéis pillado... aunque no terminarais de gritar "sorpresa". -dijo riendo y acercándose a Lydia para darle un abrazo, pero ella se apartó y le señaló con un dedo acusador.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Dónde está Derek? ¡Lo mato! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -se aceleró Scott a preguntar, con los ojos brillando de un intenso rojo.

-¿Ehn?

-No le protejas. Es el único que ha estado aquí, el único que te puede convertir...

Stiles se quedó mirando anonadado y se empezó a reír al comprender qué era lo que pasaba. Miró a los demás y al ver la misma expresión que tenía Scott, redobló sus risas. ¡Creían que era lobo!

-No tiene gracia, le pienso...

-No. -dijo riendo aún Stiles. -No piensas en absoluto... Derek es un beta, ¿recuerdas? No podría convertirme aunque lo intentara. Sólo un alfa... -pero no pudo seguir porque de nuevo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Deja de reír y explícate! -soltó Allison de repente, mirándole ceñuda.

-¡Ah! -suspiró Stiles limpiándose una lágrima de la risa. -Me habéis hecho llorar.

-Stiles, es imposible que nunca logres estar callado y ahora que deberías estar explicándote, estés dando largas... -interrumpió Isaac.

-Vale, vale... -dijo respirando hondo. -Simplemente... he tenido un verano con mucho tiempo libre y un gimnasio. ¿Veis? Vosotros os ponéis cachas a base de mordiscos... yo soy legal y lo hago por méritos propios. -bromeó él.

-¿Tú? ¿Deporte? -interrumpió Lydia.

-Estaba muy aburrido. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Y me acabó gustando. Justo había salido del gimnasio cuando me llamaste.

La explicación pareció ser suficiente porque uno a uno lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron. Scott le apretó uno de sus brazos y asintió con aprobación. En ese momento, la señora Martin apareció y se despidió, pues se iba de viaje con su nuevo novio recién adquirido en Méjico, dejándolos solos y felicitando a Stiles.

-Aún no es mi cumpleaños. -le dijo a Scott, que estaba sentado a su lado con un refresco en la mano.

-Ya, pero queríamos darte una buena sorpresa.

-Pues la mayor sorpresa es que tú solito te las hayas apañado para cambiar la ruta del viaje que yo te tuve que diseñar.

-En realidad la cambié yo. -dijo una sonriente Kira.

-No sé por qué no me lo imaginé. -rió Stiles.

-Felicidades. -dijo secamente una voz detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Aiden, al lado de Lydia.

-¡Hostia! Pero si tú no eres mi amigo ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó socarronamente Stiles.

-Un "gracias" era suficiente.

-Cierto. "Gracias" por dejarme tranquilo estos meses... -se burló Stiles, haciendo que Scott le diera en el brazo. -¡Eh!

-¿Ethan? -preguntó Scott ignorando las quejas de su mejor amigo.

-Ha ido a buscar a Peter.

-No jodas, ¿Peter también? -se quejó Stiles.

-Y Derek. -dijo Allison uniéndose a la conversación ya en bikini. -¡Deja de quejarte y ven a pelear! -dijo golpeándole con uno de los churros de gomaespuma que habían estado en la piscina, lo que hizo que se mojara.

-¡El móvil! -dijo levantándose rápidamente.

-Lo siento... -se apresuró la cazadora.

-Más lo vas a sentir... -amenazó Stiles sonriendo. De un rápido movimiento se quitó la camiseta empapada y comenzó a perseguirla por el jardín. Ella se tiró a la piscina y él se quitó los pantalones antes de seguirla dentro del agua.

Scott lo miraba sorprendido, junto con los demás. Stiles era mucho más ágil y rápido ahora, y no solo su cuerpo estaba perfectamente esculpido, sino que además vieron el tatuaje. El alfa se levantó del sitio deshaciéndose también de la camiseta y se unió a la batalla, seguido de Isaac y Kira.

Los humanos estaban en plena desventaja, a pesar de la mejoría física de Stiles y de las cualidades de la cazadora. Después de un rato intentando hundir a su mejor amigo, el castaño salió de la piscina justo para encontrarse de frente con Peter, que estaba al lado de Aiden, Ethan y Lydia. Los dos recién llegados lo miraron perplejos y miraron a Scott, que estaba demasiado ocupado peleando contra Isaac.

-Lydia, diles a estos dos pasmarotes que si no me felicitan, se largan. -dijo riendo. Peter volvió a mirarle y asintió con aprobación.

-Por tu olor intuyo que sigues siendo el mismo humano inútil de siempre. Aunque con mejor apariencia. -dijo el mayor de todos los presentes.

-Me lo tomaré como un "felicidades". -Le golpeó el hombro y se fue hacia una de las mesas a por algo de comer, pero todo lo que había ahí era comida que su dieta de deportista no aceptaba. -¡Hey, Lydia! ¿Hay fruta o algo que no sea esto? -dijo levantando el enorme bowl lleno de patatas fritas.

Los demás lo miraron boquiabiertos. Incluso Isaac y Scott cesaron su batalla para mirarlo, sorprendidos. Lydia asintió y fue hacia la cocina para volver con un par de manzanas, que Stiles cogió ansioso.

-Menudo hambre. -dijo con la boca llena de manzana.

-Son tus patatas favoritas. -dijo ella casi en un susurro, aún en shock. Stiles sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, gracias.

-Eres tan sano, que das asco. -dijo Scott a su espalda.

Los dos mejores amigos se sentaron sobre unas toallas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se pusieron a hablar. Scott le preguntó acerca del tatuaje y su amigo simplemente lo achacó a una locura momentánea que haría que su padre acabara ingresado por un infarto y él por herida de bala. Mientras tanto, Derek había llegado, pero ni se había acercado al humano, lo que no extrañó a nadie.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas y cuando comenzó a anochecer, los vasos fueron dejando de contener refresco y zumo para empezar a contener vodka y whiskey e incluso tequila. Los lobos no sentían casi ningún efecto, pero los demás reían y hablaban alterados por el alcohol.

-Ahora me envidias eh, Scott... -bromeó Stiles

-Sí, la verdad que estás muy bien. -rió Scott.

-No, idiota. -se carcajeó el amigo. -Digo por el alcohol.

Kira soltó una risotada aguda. Al parecer a los kitsune también les afectaba el alcohol, y estaba más divertida de lo normal, con Lydia y Allison tiradas en las toallas pero ya vestidas, retozando de la risa. Todos rieron ante el comentario. Incluso Derek sonrió.

-Tiene que ser una putada no poder evadirte ni un día gracias a este brebaje de los dioses. -dijo solemnemente Stiles, que fue a tirarse con las chicas a las toallas.

-En eso tiene razón. -comentó Peter negando con la cabeza. -Yo creo que me voy ya. Mañana trabajo.

-¿Tú trabajas? ¿Como perro pastor? -se escuchó a Kira desde las toallas, lo que hizo que los demás no-lobos allí presentes se rieran hasta llorar.

-Lo aguanto porque es tu novia. -advirtió Peter entre dientes, mirando a Scott, que asintió sonriendo.

-¡Oh, venga, Peter! Tenemos que buscarte una lobita... no puedes estar así de amargado... Pero en serio, ¿de qué trabajas? -dijo Kira levantándose y acercándose al porche donde estaban los lobos.

-En un gimnasio. -dijo simplemente. Todos, a excepción de Derek, se giraron sorprendidos. -En realidad soy el propietario.

-Mientras no sea en Portsmouth... -murmuró Stiles.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿Bromeas? Sí... tienes que estar de broma. -Stiles se levantó realmente rápido. -Ese es mi gimnasio. ¡No jodas! ¿Te tengo que ver el jeto ahí también? -bufó el chico.

-No solía pasar mucho tiempo por ahí, pero supongo que ahora pasaré más tiempo del habitual... -sonrió maliciosamente.

Peter se fue en su coche negro y los demás siguieron parloteando. Stiles incluso llegó a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Ethan, que de vez en cuando admiraba sin palabras la nueva apariencia del "alelado" Stiles. Derek rodaba los ojos ante la visión del lobo encandilado por los encantos del muchacho y Scott reía.

-Derek, no has dicho nada en horas. Pensaba que nos habrías echado de menos. -dijo Scott mirando a su beta a los ojos.

-Sí, Derek... ¡qué callado estás! -interrumpió Stiles riendo maliciosamente para ver cómo los ojos verdes del beta se clavaban en él.

-¿No quiero hacer que te explote la cabeza de desesperación?

-¿Desesperación?

-Al tener que mantener tu boca cerrada. -dijo sin inmutarse.

Stiles lo miró sonriendo de medio lado y Derek agradeció que Kira empezara a besar justo en ese momento a su alfa. En realidad, todos estaban realmente acaramelados. Incluso Ethan estaba hablando por teléfono con Danny, haciendo planes para verse esa semana. Suspiró y el moreno se levantó del asiento para meterse en la casa. Stiles miró alrededor y tras comprobar que nadie se daría cuenta de que se habían ido, siguió al beta.

-¡Eh, Derek! Actúa normal o Scott se dará cuenta. -dijo susurrando Stiles a la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba el aludido dando un buen trago de agua.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo secamente y sin mirarle.

-Marearte. -dijo sinceramente Stiles. -Te he temido tantas veces... he temblado en tantas ocasiones con tus amenazas que no te puedes imaginar lo bien que sienta ver que ahora soy yo quien tiene el control... y que tú -dijo acercándose a él. -te limitas a huir.

Derek dio un paso atrás y se alejó un poco más de él, haciendo que el humano sonriera aún más. Se acercó y él también dio un largo trago a su vaso lleno de whiskey.

-¿Sabes? He investigado acerca del nexo alfa-beta. Y es sorprendente lo que se puede encontrar. Aunque se pueden llegar a leer cosas realmente sádicas acerca de la venganza por traición entre lobos... -dijo entrecerrando los ojos, disfrutando. Hubiese jurado que, a pesar de no tener poderes lobunos, olía el temor del beta.

-Y todo esto por llamarte "crío". -dijo Derek simulando una perfecta voz tranquila y casi irónica.

-Cada uno tiene sus manías. La mía es que me llamen "crío" y que me vacilen justo después de follar. Aunque claro, fue entonces cuando lo descubrí... porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú con quien la perdí.

-Te recuerdo que fue consentido. -rebatió Derek dando un paso al frente. -Prácticamente me suplicaste que siguiera.

-Eso es cierto. Pero eso sólo lo sabemos tú y yo. Scott...

-No le dirás nada a Scott. -dijo acercándose aún más y haciendo que Stiles levantara una ceja.

-¿Y por qué, según tú, no lo haré? -dijo tragando fuerte al ver que el beta seguía acercándose a él, hasta casi tener sus pechos tocándose.

-Porque haré todo lo que me pidas. -dijo en un susurro. -Pero no me apartes de la manada.

Stiles sonrió conforme. Si lo único que le pedía era que no le apartara de la manada, se lo iba a pasar realmente bien aprovechándose de la sumisión del beta. Alzó la mano y le palmeó la cabeza.

-Buen chico. Te has ganado un hueso. -dijo acercándole una zanahoria.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir afuera con los demás, que seguían dándose muestras de amor. Puso una mueva en su cara y se giró de nuevo para encarar a Derek, que tenía la zanahoria en la mano mirándola con confusión y rabia contenida por la actitud del humano.

-Llévame a casa o potaré con tanto azúcar. -dijo haciendo alusión al acaramelamiento de los que aún estaban en el jardín. Se acercó a Derek, le cogió la zanahoria y se la llevó a la boca bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. -Y antes paramos en la hamburguesería. -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta delantera, seguido por Derek.

-¿No se supone que tu dieta no te lo permite? -preguntó socarrón.

Stiles paró de repente y se giró para mirarle de una manera que desconcertó al mayor. Dio un paso para encararlo y abrió lentamente los labios para susurrar, de modo que sólo ellos dos lo pudieran escuchar.

-No es para mí. Lo vas a necesitar.

Se volvió a girar y caminó hacia el Camaro. Derek se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido. ¿Acababa de insinuar...? La mirada de Stiles al lado de la puerta del copiloto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y caminó también hacia el coche para ir los dos juntos a por comida y después dirigir el coche hacia la casa de los Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sí, soy una chica buena y hoy subo dos capítulos... pero soy mala y os dejo con intriga hasta el próximo :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espárragos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El "resumen" del capítulo os habrá dejado sin habla... he desvelado todo lo que va a pasar... *I'm evil!* En realidad es la palabra que describe todo el capítulo en mi perturbada mente... Bueno, no os entretengo más:  
> PASEN Y LEAN :)

El motor del Camaro se silenció al aparcar delante de la casa de Stiles, que se bajó e hizo un gesto para que el conductor se bajara también. El mayor lo miró sin más, pero acabó bajando y siguiendo al muchacho, que ya había pasado el umbral de la puerta delantera y estaba en la cocina. Derek cerró la puerta delantera y se dirigió a donde estaba el humano, que sacaba un bote de ketchup de la nevera y lo llevó a la mesa, donde reposaba la bolsa de comida que acababan de comprar.  
-Cena. -dijo lanzándole una de las hamburguesas de la bolsa de papel. Derek la cogió al vuelo sin problema, sin cambiar su expresión inescrutable. Stiles volvió a la nevera y encontró lo que buscaba.  
-¿Espárragos? -preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja.  
-Espárragos. -dijo sacando su teléfono móvil, que acababa de empezar a sonar. -¿Scott?   
-Eh, ¿dónde te has metido?  
-Me fui a casa mientras tu novia intentaba llegar a tu estómago con su lengua. -dijo poniendo el teléfono entre su cabeza y su hombro mientras abría la lata de espárragos.  
-¿Sin despedirte? ¿Y sin coche?  
-No quería interrumpir... y me trajo Derek. Decía que no podía conducir. -dijo gimiendo por el esfuerzo. La dichosa lata estaba bien cerrada.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó gritando un alarmado Scott al escuchar a su amigo.  
-Sí... la puta lata no se abre... ¡Ya está! -dijo feliz. -Bueno, te dejo... los espárragos me llaman.  
-¿Espárragos? Bueno... vale, vale... mañana hablamos para quedar. Supongo que tendrás que contarme. Por cierto, ¿Derek sigue ahí?  
-No. Me lanzó de su coche y se piró. -mintió él mirando al moreno, que se estaba acabando ya la hamburguesa y que sin duda estaba escuchando la conversación entera gracias a sus súper desarrollados sentidos. -Hasta mañana.  
Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó caer en la mesa para entretenerse con sus espárragos. Derek terminó su hamburguesa y observó al joven Stiles, que devoraba espárrago tras espárrago sin siquiera masticarlos. Éste se dio cuenta de que lo observaban y lo miró.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-¿Es esto parte de algún retorcido plan?  
-El retorcido es tu tío. -contestó tras tragar otro espárrago. -Yo tan sólo quiero aprovecharme de mi ventajosa situación.  
-Eso me deja más tranquilo.  
-¿Estás intranquilo? -comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado que se ensanchó al escuchar un leve gruñido del beta. -No te pongas así... acabas de venderme tu alma. ¿En serio crees que no la aprovecharé?  
-Yo no...  
-Sí lo has hecho. "Lo que quieras, pero no me apartes de la manada". ¿Recuerdas? Yo sí. Y lo haré. Si te portas bien. -dijo antes de engullir otro espárrago y seguir -Si te lanzo un palo... ¿me lo traerías?  
-Tal vez me saldría más rentable matarte y decirle a Scott que otro lobo vino y te degolló... después de todo, piensa que no estoy aquí.  
Stiles se rió y se levantó de su asiento, con la lata vacía en su mano. Tiró el envase al cubo de basura y se giró para sonreírle. Notó cómo eso hacía que Derek tensara los músculos del cuello y se acercó, notando aún más nerviosismo en el beta.  
-Derek, deja de intentar negarlo... Los dos sabemos que eso no es una opción. -dijo susurrando muy cerca de su oído. -Scott localizaría tu olor y sabría que mientes con tan sólo escuchar el latido de tu corazón. Tendrías que huir de aquí y por lo tanto tendrías que abandonar la manada, que al parecer es lo que más te aterra... ¿Te imaginas? Derek Omega Hale, el enemigo de un verdadero Alfa y toda su manada. ¿Quién te acogería en otra manada? ¿Qué alfa te aceptaría sabiendo eso? No tienes opción. Tanto si me matas como si me dejas vivo e insatisfecho... estás solo. Así que, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero... "te sale mucho más rentable" hacer lo que yo te diga.  
Derek giró la cabeza y lo miró a la cara. Había dicho todo eso en susurros, que a él le habían parecido gritos. Stiles tenía razón. Ese maldito enano llevaba toda la razón. Hiciera lo que hiciese, estaba bajo su control.  
-¿Y qué quieres? -preguntó entre dientes, haciendo que la sonrisa de Stiles volviera a aparecer en su rostro.  
-¿Tú qué crees?  
-Odio los espárragos. Los detesto. -dijo arrugando el ceño. Esto confundió a Stiles, que no pudo evitar borrar su gesto de malicia.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué...?  
-Que si quieres algo que incluya mi boca en la tuya o mi nariz cerca de ella, tendrás que quitarte esa peste. -dijo mirando a su boca con una mueca de desagrado.  
-Ah... vale, era eso. -dijo volviendo a reír. -Así que no te gustan los espárragos. ¿Sabes? Tengo otra lata aquí... tal vez te gustaría probar esta marca, están deliciosos... -dijo yendo hacia el armario.   
Derek se levantó también, y le alcanzó rápidamente para cogerlo de la cintura y mirarlo seriamente a los ojos. Tenía el bote de ketchup en la mano y se lo acercó. Stiles lo entendió y se echó a reír. ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo que se enjuagara con ketchup? Le apartó (no por fuerza propia, sino porque Derek le dejó) y fue a la nevera. Cogió el cartón de leche y bebió un buen trago.  
-¿Mejor?   
-Aún sabrás a... -pero no terminó porque Stiles abrió de nuevo la nevera para dejar el cartón de leche. Se dio la vuelta y cogió el bote de ketchup que el beta aún tenía en su mano. Se echó un poco en el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca. Derek olfateó y no encontró el repugnante olor de los espárragos. Asintió y Stiles sonrió.  
-Aunque tu boca va a estar bastante lejos de la mía. -dijo saliendo de la cocina y yendo hacia las escaleras. Derek lo miró con las cejas alzadas y lo siguió. La actitud del muchacho le estaba hartando. Llegó hasta a él cuando ya estaba entrando en el cuarto y le cogió del brazo para hacer que se girara.  
-No pensaras en serio que...  
-Sí. -le cortó Stiles. -Pienso exactamente en eso.   
-No pienso hacerlo.   
-No sería la primera vez. -sonrió el muchacho al ver el gesto contrariado del beta.  
-Te estás confundiendo... no me someteré. Soy dominante. Y si crees que tú vas a lograr someterme...  
-Ya lo he hecho.   
-No lo has hecho. Ni te has acercado un poquito. -dijo sin poder controlar su lobo, que apareció en forma de dos brillantes ojos sobrenaturales.  
-Cálmate Derek, o empeorarás las cosas. -dijo soltando una risotada.   
-Stiles...  
-Dime.  
-Creo que no te das cuenta de que ya no me estás jodiendo a mí. Aunque yo lo permitiera, mi lobo no dejará que lo sometas sin luchar... y eso, esmirriado Stiles, te va a dar problemas.  
-Dile a tu querido lobo interior que si esto está pasando es porque él precisamente no se supo controlar en luna llena. Así que espero que lo disfrute. -dijo quitándose la camiseta y acercándose aún más a Derek.  
-Stiles... basta. Saldrás herido.  
-Piénsalo de este modo: aunque sea tu lobo quien la cague... tú serás quien pague las consecuencias. Así que más te vale controlarle. -dijo justo antes de rasgarle la camiseta.  
Derek se quedó quieto, sin decir nada ni moverse mientras Stiles acariciaba y lamía con una sonrisa su cuerpo. Le pellizcó suavemente uno de los pezones y el lobo se tuvo que controlar para no corresponder a sus caricias. Fue cuando notó la respiración de Stiles en su cuello, con sus dedos enredados en su pelo y sus entrepiernas rozándose y endureciéndose por el contacto a través de los pantalones, cuando se movió buscando sus labios. El muchacho apartó su rostro sonriendo.  
-Te dije que no te acercarías a ellos. -Derek gruñó, lo cogió por las caderas y lo lanzó contra la pared demasiado fuerte, escuchando un leve quejido.  
-Tú lo has querido. -dijo bruscamente desabrochándole los pantalones. Se agachó y sin más, se introdujo el pene de Stiles en la boca, lamiendo y succionando violentamente.  
Stiles jadeaba y gemía, era algo normal, algo físico... pero notaba que algo no iba bien... no le estaba gustando. No como la otra noche. Esa noche de luna llena, todo había sido extraño, precipitado y sin demasiado sentido, pero había sido perfecto. Ahora se encontraba de pie, con el beta agachado frente a él, haciendo lo que él le iba a mandar hacer, pero no lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Por qué?  
-Ah. -gimió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo y sintió un leve pinchazo en su interior. ¿Desde cuándo era esa persona? -Derek, para... ¡Derek! -dijo empujándole hacia atrás, haciendo que éste se quedara sentado en el suelo sin levantar la mirada. Stiles se subió los pantalones y se agachó frente a él. -Lo siento. No sé que me ha pasado. He sido un capullo, ¿vale? Lo siento. -dijo sinceramente. Derek siguió sin mirarle.   
-¿Puedo irme? -preguntó rehuyendo a Stiles, que asintió sin saber qué decir. Derek se levantó rápidamente y salió del cuarto. Segundos después, el muchacho escuchaba el motor del coche del beta alejarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os ha gustado? Aviso que la cosa se va a poner muy interesante en los próximos capítulos... ¡que estoy ansiosa de publicar!
> 
> Y gracias a todos los que comentáis :) Realmente lo aprecio y me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se las ve y se las desea para comprender qué es lo que ha hecho. Está arrepentido e, intentando arreglar las cosas, consigue perder alejar a su ser más querido en la manada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, agradezco a todos los que os tomais el tiempo y la molestia de dejar comentarios y kudos.

Stiles se había pasado en vela la noche informándose acerca de la "sumisión" lobuna a la que Derek había hecho alusión, pero apenas había encontrado nada. Aun no sabía realmente lo que era eso de "ser dominante" o "someter" a un lobo. Evidentemente sabía lo que era en el ámbito humano corriente, pero ¿sería algo más grave para los lobos? Anoche Derek se había largado afectado. O tal vez tan sólo cabreado. Cerró su portátil de un golpe y salió de casa hasta la parada de autobús para ir a la casa de Lydia a por su jeep.

Una vez llegó, se encontró con que todas las parejitas felices habían pasado allí mismo la noche. Picó a la puerta y nada más ver a Allison, una genial idea cruzó su cabeza. La muchacha le miró extrañada al ver la expresión expectante de Stiles mientras ella intentaba comer algo que le atenuara la resaca.

-¿Qué...?

-Necesito el bestiario. -dijo él sin dejar que siguiera su pregunta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Para qué?

-Ya sabes, tan sólo quiero curiosear...

-Derek tiene una copia traducida, pídesela a él.

-Mala idea. Prefiero la tuya. El latín es... encantador y apasionante. -dijo él sin pensarlo. Evidentemente no podía pedírsela a Derek, no le volvería a mirar a la cara hasta saber qué le había hecho al "someterlo". -No me mires así, no estoy loco.

-Está en mi casa.

-Voy a por él. -dijo lanzándose hacia la puerta.

-Espera a que acabe de desayunar y de paso me llevas. Además, ¿cómo se supone que entrarías en mi casa?

-Bien visto. ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Come! -dijo cogiendo su cuchara y llenándola de cereales para meterla en su boca.

-Stiles el hiperactivo ha vuelto. -gruñó Isaac con su cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

-¿Por qué tienes cara de resaca? Tú no puedes tener resaca. -comentó extrañado Stiles.

-He tenido que cuidar de ella tooooda la noche. -dijo señalando a la cazadora, que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un "lo siento".

-¡Veeeeeeeeeeeenga! -gritó Stiles.

-Ya estoy. Y no grites... -se quejó la chica mientras se levantaba y cogía su bolso. -Vamos.

Stiles condujo todo lo rápido que pudo para llegar lo antes posible a la casa de los Argent. Nada más entrar, Chris Argent salió de su despacho y miró a Stiles un el gesto de moda entre los miembros de la manada: "una ceja en alto" que no hacía más que recordarle a Derek. Le prestó el bestiario no sin recelo y tras hacerle prometer que lo devolvería al día siguiente, salió disparado hacia su casa. Cuanto antes empezara a buscar, antes encontraría.

Se pasó horas delante del portátil traduciendo hojas y hojas sin ninguna utilidad. El latín arcaico era un bodrio y ni siquiera los diccionarios disponibles en internet podían solucionarle algunos de los problemas más difíciles de significado, por lo que se pasó gran parte del tiempo tirándose de su corto pelo y maldiciendo al Imperio Romano por no haber usado el inglés como lengua materna. Tras maldecir a todos y cada uno de los emperadores, comenzó a maldecir a los anteriores Argent por documentar todo en ese idioma creado por el diablo.

Pero entre maldiciones y maldiciones, ya a la luz de la lámpara de su mesa, pues estaba completamente oscuro en el exterior, encontró la palabra "dominante". Todos sus sentidos se centraron en ese texto, que sin duda hablaba de la dominación y sumisión de los lobos.

Cuando entendió lo que decía, se levantó de un golpe de la silla, haciendo que ésta cayera hacia atrás. Corrió hacia la puerta y sin siquiera poner la alarma de la casa o coger su teléfono, se subió en su Jeep y condujo de nuevo a toda velocidad en dirección al loft del beta. Al llegar, aparcó de mala manera y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba hasta el ático. Llegó con la respiración entrecortada y se lanzó a la puerta para aporrearla con todas sus fuerzas.

Segundos después escuchó los pasos calmados de Derek, con el que se encontró cara a cara tras pocos segundo. Sin siquiera fijarse en la expresión del lobo, se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho Der... Hola Scott. -dijo de golpe, pálido, al ver a su mejor amigo a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Stiles qué...? -dijo el alfa mirando confuso la escena.

Su mejor amigo y uno de los betas de su manada abrazados. Aunque más bien, el primero abrazaba al segundo, que estaba rígido, como cabía esperar teniendo en cuenta que no se soportaban el uno al otro. Se pasaban el día discutiendo, y los comentarios más agudos y sarcásticos de Stiles siempre iban dirigidos a Derek.

-Yo... ehm... me estaba disculpando por ayer. -improvisó Stiles. -Ya sabes... hacer de niñero de un borracho.

-Ah. ¿Pero no habías dicho que te había sacado a patadas del coche y se había desentendido...?

-¿Sí? ¿Dije eso? Bueno, no es que me cantara una nana ni nada por el estilo. Supongo que estando borracho, eso me molestó. ¡Yo qué sé, Scott! -dijo Stiles rápidamente, quien agradecía tener el pulso tan acelerado por la carrera que su amigo no se daría cuenta de su mentira por el ritmo de su corazón. -¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Acabo de llegar. Derek me llamó. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Aun no le has soltado. -rió el alfa señalándolos a ambos.

Stiles se dio cuenta entonces de que seguía abrazado a Derek y éste seguía completamente inmóvil. Se separó rápidamente de él y se alejó un poco, poniéndose al lado de Scott. Derek suspiró entonces y se giró hacia los dos, que lo miraban expectante.

-Me voy con Cora.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Stiles. Scott estaba con la boca abierta y Derek se mantenía impasible.

-Es mi hermana pequeña y está sola. Voy con ella. Dejo la manada. -dijo Derek sin inmutarse.

-No. -dijo simplemente Scott. -No pienso romper el nexo.

-Pues te retaré. -contestó sin más.

-No. -esta vez fue Stiles quien habló. -No vas a retar a nadie y no vas a separarte de la manada.

Derek le dirigió una mirada extraña que hizo que Stiles sufriera un escalofrío. Se estaba yendo de la manada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y el peso de la culpa hizo que le costara respirar. Scott los miraba confusos. ¿Desde cuándo a Stiles le importaba tanto el beta?

-No entiendo nada... -comenzó.

-Normal. -rió entre dientes. -Derek es un idiota y no te lo contará.

-Stiles... -dijo entre dientes

-No. Te callas, ¿vale? -interrumpió la amenaza del beta. -Mira Scott... en realidad... Derek no quiere irse, ¿vale? Es solo que es un imbécil. Ayer discutimos y yo le dije cosas horribles que sin duda han agravado su idiotismo crónico. Yo fui un capullo y usé el ser tu mejor amigo, y tú eres su alfa... así que por miedo a que cumpliera mi amenaza, ahora quiere irse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué... amenaza? -preguntó el alfa emitiendo un leve gruñido.

-Básicamente... que me había atacado y eso. Él sabía que si te lo decía, me creerías a mí y arremeterías contra él, así que el muy imbécil, al parecer, decidió que era mejor largarse en lugar de hablar las cosas. Y por eso he venido, porque es un chucho sarnoso e idiota. -terminó Stiles. Derek seguía sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. En cambio Scott parecía realmente enfadado.

-¿Que tú hiciste qué? ¡Stiles! ¿Cómo...?

-Lo sé, lo siento... no sé qué me pasa. Estoy siendo un capullo con todos, de verdad que...

-No te quiero escuchar más... te arrancaría la cabeza. ¡¡No puedes ir haciendo estas cosas, Stiles!! ¿Te enteras? Recuerda que no sólo soy su alfa, también soy el tuyo. ¡Soy tu alfa! Ni se te ocurra jamás volver a pensar que puedes usarme como amenaza. -dijo con sus ojos rojos de la ira. Derek se movió y puso una mano en el hombro del alfa.

-Scott... déjalo. En realidad me voy a ir de todos modos. Ya llevaba un tiempo pensando en ello.

-¡¡Que tú no te vas!! ¡Ahora mismo, si alguien se merece que le eche de la manada es Stiles! -dijo dirigiendo su mirada carmesí al humano, que parecía haberse encogido sobre sí mismo hasta menguar unos cuantos centímetros. -Y el que se va de aquí soy yo... o alguien saldrá herido.

Scott le lanzó una última mirada de rencor a su amigo y se fue dejándolos solos. Derek quedó mirando a la pared y Stiles se quedó inmóvil y sin palabras mirando hacia la puerta por la que se acababa de ir su mejor amigo. Le habían dolido sus palabras, no por el odio y crueldad con las que las había dicho, sino porque él sabía que tenía razón. Se lo merecía. Echó su peso hacia atrás y dejó chocar la espalda contra la columna. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios bien apretados y su vista se nubló por las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Derek y su angustia se vio duplicada al recordar lo que había leído en el bestiario.

_"Cuando un lobo nace, en su naturaleza queda grabada su condición de <dominante> o <sumiso>. Mientras que un sumiso puede llegar a convertirse en dominante sin secuelas; un dominante por derecho de nacimiento o por adquisición de experiencia, jamás deberá ser sometido; la sumisión no es su estado natural, por lo que éste lobo sufriría terribles mutaciones internas y externas que lo expondrían a una lenta y solitaria desaparición de su parte humana."_

-Derek, yo... lo siento. No quiero que desaparezcas. -dijo el humano sin mirarle entre sollozos.

-Deja de llorar ya. -ordenó sereno el lobo. -No seas un _crío_. -dijo sin piedad en la voz, lo que hizo que Stiles perdiera el poco control que le quedaba sobre sus emociones y Derek perdiera la poca paciencia que de por sí tenía. Se agachó para cogerle por los hombros y obligarle a ponerse en pie. -¡¡Basta!! -rugió él.

Stiles dejó de llorar y le miró aún con lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas. El gesto de Derek era frío e impasible... tanto que un escalofrío le recorrió la médula. Si bien era cierto que el beta nunca había sido especialmente agradable con él, nunca había llegado hasta tal extremo. Aunque era razonable después de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior...

Un cansancio repentino invadió el cuerpo de Stiles, que dejó de ser capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos... sus párpados se cerraban sin poder evitarlo y sus piernas temblaban por el peso de su cuerpo. Ese cansancio repentino lo estaba derrumbando físicamente como la mirada de Derek le derrumbaba por dentro. Sus rodillas temblaron de nuevo y no pudo más que dejarse caer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado más que el anterior, ya que la idea de un "Stiles capullo" no os ha gustado demasiado :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro capítulo más!   
> Espero que os guste :)

Stiles abrió los ojos en un cuarto completamente oscuro. Fuera donde fuera que estuviera, no era su cuarto, pues él no tenía persianas en toda la casa. ¿Un sótano? Descartó la idea al no captar ningún olor de humedad... el único olor que lograba alcanzar a distinguir era el suyo propio y... ¡Derek!

Se incorporó rápidamente e intentó ver en la oscuridad. Imposible, no había ni un halo de luz en todo el cuarto. Afinó el oído todo lo posible, pero tampoco captó nada. ¡Mierda! Comenzó a palpar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama... una cama considerablemente grande. Localizó el borde y posó los pies descalzos sobre la fría superficie del suelo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente intentando localizar la puerta o una ventana para hacer que entrara algo de luz. Sus manos extendidas chocaron contra una pared y siguió caminando contra ella; las puertas siempre estaban en las paredes, así encontraría la puerta.

Unos pasos después, sus dedos chocaron contra lo que parecía el marco de la puerta, así que tiró con fuerza de él. Pero no, no era la puerta. Fuera lo que fuese, se cayó al suelo formando un gran escándalo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y un dolor punzante hizo que gritara de dolor. Una puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la intensa luz del exterior y vio cómo una silueta se acercaba a él a paso ligero.

-Serás torpe... -dijo la voz de Derek mientras rodeaba sus propios hombros con uno de los brazos del muchacho y le ayudó a salir al exterior sin tener que apoyar el pie herido. Cuando salió afuera, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para soportar la intensa luz del salón del loft del beta. Se dejó guiar por Derek hasta uno de los sofás. El lobo le hizo levantar la pierna y sin dudarlo alargó la mano hacia el pie y le hizo gritar de dolor.

-¡Estás loco! -dijo gimiendo.

-Siete años de mala suerte. -dijo enseñándole lo que se había clavado en el pie y que Derek le acababa de quitar.

-Joder... ni que hubiese tenido muy buena suerte en estos 17. -dijo Stiles sonriendo. El mayor se levantó y tiró el trozo de espejo a la basura. El herido no entendió lo que hacía hasta que volvió a aparecer con un maletín de hospital.

-Ponme el pie en la pierna. -indicó el moreno secamente. Stiles hizo lo que se le ordenó y no se quejó cuando este le empezó a curar la herida (no se quejó todo lo que hubiese querido) y le vendaba el pie. -Te dolerá un tiempo.

-¿Siete años? -intentó bromear el joven, que se puso serio al ver que su comentario no le había hecho gracia en absoluto. -Gracias.

-Nada. -dijo levantándose para volver a guardar el botiquín. -Te llevaré a casa, no creo que debas conducir con el pie así.

-Espera, no. -Derek se giró para mirarle.

-¿No?

-No. -dijo para tragar saliva. -Antes... hablemos.

-No tienes que pagar el espejo.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar de lo que tú te refieres.

-Pero yo sí.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que quieres hablar así que...

-Sí la tengo. Traduje el bestiario. Me pasé toda la noche buscando información en internet, pero nada... así que le pedí el bestiario a Allison y lo traduje buscando qué demonios había hecho yo tan grave, ¿vale? Lo siento, joder, yo... no sabía nada. Sé que de nada sirva que pida disculpas y ya está, pero de verdad que lo siento.

-Deja de decir que lo sientes o lo sentirás de verdad.

-Bien, golpéame.

Derek lo miró realmente serio y Stiles pensó que realmente estaba sopesando la idea de que le fuera a golpear. De hecho, hubiera jurado que lo iba a hacer, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe. En cambio, Derek volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono más calmado.

-Así que por eso te desmayaste. -dijo el beta haciendo que Stiles abriera los ojos lentamente.

-¿Me desmayé?

-No, te golpeé y te metí en mi cama a oscuras. -bufó Derek mientras guardaba el maletín en una de las cajoneras. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste sin dormir?

-Desde la mañana antes del cumpleaños.

-Dos días. -dijo Derek alzando una ceja. -¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me sentía fatal, intuía que había hecho algo que no debería haber hecho y tenía que saber qué era.

-Y en vez de venir a pedirme el bestiario ya traducido decidiste aprender latín arcaico.

-En efecto. Además, ¿realmente me hubieras dejado el bestiario si hubiera venido a pedírtelo?

-No.

-Pues entonces no fue una locura tan grave. Además... aunque me llevara mi tiempo, logré llegar a tiempo antes de que te fueras de la manada y de que Scott se... no importa -dijo más para sí que para nadie más -necesito hablar contigo de lo que leí.

Derek suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá contrario al del muchacho. Se pasó la mano por la cara y le miró intensamente. Stiles no decía nada, sin duda esperaba a que él le explicara.

-Básicamente, me has sometido.

-Te explicas como un libro en latín arcaico.

-Era dominante de nacimiento, tú me dominaste. Fin.

-Ya, pero... -dijo frunciendo el ceño. -Eso significa que desaparecerás.

-No si me doy prisa, y entre tus logros para impedir que deje la manada, tus desmayos, tus heridas y tus charlas, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

-¿Si te das prisa para qué? ¡El bestiario decía que un dominante que fuera sometido, desaparece! ¡Vas a desaparecer! ¡Dejarás de existir, Derek!

-Eso no es del todo cierto. -dijo haciendo que Stiles abriera los ojos con sorpresa. -Desaparecerá mi parte humana, pero seguirá el lobo, intentando sobrevivir como una sangrienta criatura en continua luna llena.

-Vaya, te prefiero muerto. -susurró Stiles.

-No sé por qué. Tú serás el único al que no heriré, aunque seas quien más lo merece. -dijo con la voz impregnada en rencor.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Por qué te lo mereces o por qué no lo hare?

-Sé por qué me lo merezco.

-Porque tú fuiste quien me logró someter. Cuando yo pierda mi humanidad no haré más que obedecer tus normas. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-¿Qué? ¡¡NO!! -gritó él intentando levantarse. -Yo nunca quise esto, ¿vale? Quería vengarme de ti al menos un poquito, cierto, pero se me fue de las manos. ¡Cometí un error! ¡Y lo siento, joder! ¡¡Y esta mierda duele!! -gritó aún más señalando el pie.

-En fin, no te preocupes... se puede arreglar.

-¿Cómo, si se puede saber?

-Primero tú vas a arreglar tus asuntos con Scott. Yo me puedo ocupar solo de esto. Y por supuesto, no le digas a Scott lo que está pasando.

-Pero... ¿por qué? ¡Él podrá ayudar! -protestó Stiles. Derek suspiró y se sentó a su lado mirándole con ojos más serenos que en toda la conversación anterior.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que le pasaría a un lobo como yo si los demás se enteraran de mi cambio de condición? Ahora soy vulnerable, el más débil...

-Pero Scott no te hará nada malo.

-Scott... no debe saberlo. Stiles, por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada. Sigue con la mentira del otro día, no cuentes la verdad... solo serviría para perjudicarnos a ambos.

-De acuerdo... supongo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo el fic y tomaros el tiempo para dejar comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo!  
> Espero que os guste :)

Después de esa conversación, las cosas fueron un tanto extrañas. Stiles acabó teniendo que ir al médico, pues su herida en el pie no dejó de sangrar y dolía demasiado para ser un simple corte. Melissa McCall, la madre de su mejor amigo había sido quien le había atendido y tras regañarle por no haber ido antes, le puso varios puntos, alegando que era demasiado profunda. El único contacto con Scott, que seguía realmente enfadado con él había sido una llamada por teléfono para preguntarle qué tal estaba del pie, probablemente obligado por su madre. Stiles temía que su enfado tardara mucho más en disiparse, y aunque lo comprendía, consideraba que el haberlo admitido y haberse arrepentido jugaría un papel a su favor.

En cuanto a Derek, no sabía nada de él desde aquel día. Normalmente eso le hubiese encantado, pero el hecho de estar siempre con la incertidumbre de si estaría bien o no, le mataba. ¡Encima no podía conducir! Lo que le dejaba sin la oportunidad de ir al gimnasio pues, aunque fuera en autobús, Max le había prohibido terminantemente ir por allí. El monitor le conocía demasiado bien ya y sabía que se pondría a correr en la cinta o incluso a saltar a la cuerda para entrenar, aunque fuera a la pata coja.

Así que se pasaba el día dando vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido durante el verano e incluso antes, cojeando por la casa pues realmente le dolía el pie. Lydia había ido a visitarle en un par de ocasiones, pero durante muy poco tiempo, pues Aiden le ocupaba prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Con un gruñido se dejó caer sobre el sofá y encendió la televisión asqueado. El calor seguía persistiendo a pesar de que estaban ya a mediados de agosto. En dos semanas llegaría su padre, que vivía ajeno a la lesión de su hijo, y en tres semanas comenzarían las clases. La razón de no haberle dicho nada a John Stilinski acerca de su herida era que se curaría antes de que él llegara, por lo que no había motivo para preocuparle.

Se estaba quedando adormilado, así que se levantó y subió corriendo -todo lo que podía- a su cuarto. Cogió su cartera y las llaves y salió en dirección a su Jeep. Aunque le seguía doliendo el pie derecho cada vez que pisaba el acelerador, no se detuvo. Condujo hasta llegar a la casa de los McCall. No soportaba más aquella situación. Bajó y llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Joder, Scott, ábreme! -pero después de seguir intentándolo durante un rato más, decidió buscarlo en casa de Kira.

El señor Yukimura, que además era su profesor de historia, le indicó que se habían ido al bosque a hacer una acampada. Cuando cerró la puerta, Stiles se quedó pasmado delante de la casa. "Acampada" siempre significaba "entrenamiento". ¿Habían quedado todos y ni siquiera le habían avisado?

Los sentimientos de Stiles se dispararon. Había tristeza, pero sobre todo rabia. Mucha rabia. El enfado de Scott se había alargado demasiado. Caminó hasta su jeep apretando los dientes con demasiada fuerza y condujo hasta el claro del bosque en el que siempre entrenaban, justo detrás de las ruinas de la casa de los Hale. Cuando llegó no se sorprendió al ver los coches y motos de todos. Salió del coche y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban todos. Cuando llegó, los gemelos eran los más cercanos a él y se quedaron mirándole extrañados.

-¡Scott! -gritó irradiando ira. El aludido se giró para mirarle con una ceja en alto y sorpresa. Al parecer estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Estoy entrenando. -dijo secamente volviéndose a girar para encarar a Isaac.

-Me la suda lo que estés haciendo. -Scott se giró de nuevo para mirarle, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Todos los demás, menos Derek, los miraban sorprendidos. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos dos? -Quiero hablar contigo... ya. -dijo frunciendo el ceño él también y apretando los puños.

Lo que pasó a continuación hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Scott se giró a mirarlo, con los ojos rojos, garras y colmillos y rugió imponiéndose a ese humano, que aunque se sorprendió, le mantuvo la mirada e incluso dio un paso al frente. Allison dio un paso para acercarse, pero Ethan la detuvo. Todos los lobos estaban nerviosos, inquietos por lo que estaba sucediendo entre el alfa y uno de los miembros de la manada.

Scott se puso en posición de ataque y volvió a rugir, esta vez con más fuerza, haciendo que los lobos se revolvieran un poco más inquietos que antes. Algunos miraban aleatoriamente a Stiles y a Scott, otros no podían apartar la mirada de Scott. Sin embargo, Stiles no se movía y tampoco cambiaba su actitud, lo que hizo que un alfa completamente transformado en lobo diera dos pasos más amenazante que nunca.

Stiles recibió un leve golpe que le sacó de su ensimismamiento y vio delante de él la espalda de Derek, que alzaba una mano en dirección a Scott. ¿Le estaba protegiendo? Stiles se relajó un poco debido a la confusión que esa imagen le había despertado.

El alfa volvió a rugir, esta vez a Derek, que hizo sus ojos brillar y respondió al rugido, mucho más suave que el lobo completamente transformado que ahora era Scott. Peter dio un paso hacia delante, pero la mirada de Scott, completamente carmesí hizo que se detuviera.

-Scott, es humano. -dijo intentando calmarle. -Derek sólo intenta evitar que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas... -dijo con voz tranquila Peter, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Es Stiles. -dijo Derek con la voz grave afectada por su leve transformación, con la mano aún en alto y cubriendo al humano con su cuerpo.

El alfa rugió enfadado ante la actitud de sus betas y se lanzó en un rápido momento a por Stiles sin importar que Derek estuviera delante. El beta empujó a Stiles hacia atrás y se lanzó contra su alfa. Fue entonces cuando comenzó una sanguinaria batalla entre el alfa, completamente transformado, y su beta. A pesar de la tremenda fuerza del lobo de ojos rojos, Derek se las estaba apañando gracias a su amplia experiencia en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque hubo algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los demás lobos, incluso Stiles y Allison se dieron cuenta de ello: los ataques y golpes que asestaba Derek eran notablemente más débiles que de costumbre. Algunos lo achacaron a que no quería una lucha encarnizada contra el alfa y evitar un posterior malentendido. Stiles se dio cuenta horrorizado que eso lo había causado él; Peter en cambio frunció el ceño y al ver la expresión de terror y culpa de Stiles, entendió lo que sucedía.

-Hay que parar esto. -dijo Isaac con los ojos dorados.

-¡No te metas! -rugió Peter.

-Pero Scott...

-Scott es un alfa actuando como un alfa cuando se le reta. Y Derek es un idiota protegiendo a otro idiota. -gruñó mirando al humano. -Si hacéis algo, empeorareis la situación. Y ya está bastante mal.

Los dos lobos seguían enzarzados en la pelea y Stiles recibió las palabras de Peter Hale como un puñal en la espalda. Sabía que tenía razón, pero... le miró y por su expresión supo que Peter sabía lo que había sucedido con su sobrino. Apartó la mirada del beta y la volvió a dirigir hacia los dos lobos, que rugían, mordían y golpeaban con fuerza asombrosa al otro.

-¡Basta! ¡¡DEREK!! -su voz resonó en el claro del bosque con una intensidad que creyó imposible, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue ver cómo Derek obedecía prácticamente al instante, sin rastro de sus rasgos lobunos y mirándole con los ojos desorbitados con... ¿miedo?.

Apartó la mirada y la dirigió al alfa. Había leído mucho acerca de los retos de los betas a sus alfas y gracias a eso supo cómo parar la situación, aunque no siempre surtía efecto y podría ser cruelmente asesinado por su mejor amigo, pero confió en que Scott fuera capaz de contener al lobo alfa e impidiera que le arrancara la cabeza de un zarpazo. O peor. Subió las manos y se agachó en señal de rendición. Escuchó las zarpas del lobo acercarse y notó su respiración pegada al cuello. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que el terror le cortaba el acceso de aire a los pulmones.

-Tú eres el alfa. -susurró Stiles tan bajo que sólo el lobo podría escucharle.

En el claro no se escuchaba nada, todos miraban con miedo la escena. Nunca se hubiesen esperado el enfrentamiento entre ellos dos, los mejores amigos que jamás nadie hubiera conocido; uno transformado en lobo, amenazando con desgarrarle el cuello con sus dientes y el otro arrodillado delante de él, inmóvil y sumiso.

El lobo se apartó y gruñó dándole la espalda al humano. Miró a Derek y gruñó de nuevo, lo que hizo que Derek agachara la mirada, aún tirado en el suelo, en señal de no querer pelear contra él, su alfa. Los ojos carmesí del lobo pasaron por todos y cada uno de ellos, que apartaron la mirada en señal de sumisión, y el lobo se internó en el bosque instantes después.

Tardaron en moverse, aún sorprendidos y en estado de shock. Allison fue la primera en salir del trance, que fue a socorrer a Stiles, que negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. -dijo antes de levantar el rostro y mirar a Derek, que estaba levantándose con la ayuda de Peter. -Yo... mejor me voy.

-Hablaré con Scott cuando vuelva. -dijo Kira acercándose a él corriendo.

-No. Déjale... se le pasará. -dijo sonriendo para restar tensión a la situación, aunque era una sonrisa carente de seguridad. Se incorporó por completo y volvió a mirar a Derek, que tenía algunas heridas bastante profundas en el costado.

-Mejor te marchas. -dijo Derek devolviéndole la mirada al humano, quien asintió y se fue de nuevo al jeep.

Stiles caminó solo y rápidamente hasta el jeep. Condujo por el camino del bosque hasta su casa, donde fue sin pensarlo hasta su cuarto. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y con temblores recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, comenzó a llorar, desahogándose por fin. Su interior estaba completamente hecho pedazos, tanto, que no sentía ningún otro dolor más que el de su interior.

Definitivamente había perdido a su mejor amigo. Scott, que siempre había estado junto a él, siempre lo había defendido y con el que siempre pudo contar, había intentado matarle y con motivo. En el momento él no lo había visto así, pero al llegar al coche se había dado cuenta de lo grave que había sido gritar e intentar imponer sus normas a un alfa que ya estaba enfadado con él. Se dejó caer por completo en el suelo y redobló su llanto hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? No dudeis en comentar, tanto si es para bien como para mal :) Todas las críticas son bien recibidas


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Has cambiado. No sé por qué ni en qué momento empezaste a hacerlo, pero has cambiado. Y el cambio no es para bien. Siempre fuiste el alocado, hiperactivo e incontrolable, el Stiles que todos querían tener alrededor, y ahora nadie se siente cómodo a tu alrededor. ¿Por qué?

Stiles se despertó sobre su cama. Miró confuso, pero volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada al notarse atontado de tanto llorar. Suspiró y se quedó boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Una lágrima se aventuró a recorrer su rostro, y un sollozo la acompañó. Dio un bote en la cama cuando notó que su colchón bajaba un poco. Se incorporó y se encontró con Derek sentado en su costado, que hizo que se acostara de nuevo.

-Descansa. -dijo.

-No. -dijo resistiéndose, que de poco sirvió debido a la diferencia de fuerza física. -Vale. ¿Contento? -dijo haciendo una mueca, tumbado en la cama. Derek asintió. -¿Cómo estás?

-Curando. -dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Scott podría...

-Sí, podría haberme matado. A ti te hubiera matado sin dudarlo. -dijo mirando a la pared. -¿Cómo se te ocurrió a ti ir a enfrentarte a él? ¡Y no era mi intención! -dijo incorporándose aprovechando que Derek no lo había detenido, y se levantó de la cama para quedarse de pie en medio del cuarto. Cuando se giró, los ojos verdes del beta estaban clavados en él. -Yo... joder, ¡sólo iba a ser una pelea entre dos amigos! Y yo no te pedí que me defendieras.

-Con un gracias me hubiera bastado. -dijo Derek frunciendo el ceño. -Y ya sé. que no me lo pediste. Lo hice porque... -dijo entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo más el ceño para dejar de mirarle y observar sus manos.

Stiles se quedó mirándolo con una ceja alzada. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Derek estaba sentado sobre su cama, mirándose la mano y sin terminar las frases. Si no supiera que era imposible, Stiles hubiera jurado que el lobo parecía vulnerable.

-Lo hice porque quise. -dijo levantando la mirada y mirando con el ceño fruncido sus ojos marrones.

-"Porque quisiste" Una razón como otra cualquiera. -repitió Stiles asintiendo irónicamente. -Y ¿qué te pasó?

-¿Qué me pasó? -preguntó sin entender.

-Estás débil. -dijo señalándole. -Y no lo digo por el hecho de la pelea, que normalmente hubieras superado sin tantas heridas... me refiero a las heridas. A estas horas deberían tener mejor aspecto.

-No es nada. -dijo levantándose.

-Derek.

-Tengo que irme ya. -dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

-No, Derek. Vale, lo pillo, no quieres hablar de ello. -dijo dando unos pasos tras el beta -Pero no te vayas. -Derek paró en seco. -Por favor... no es una orden... te lo ruego, Derek, no te vayas.

-Scott no vendrá a por otra ronda, no tienes que tener miedo.

-No tengo miedo a que venga. -dijo notando una cálida lágrima rodar por su mejilla. -Tengo miedo a estar solo.

Derek se giró y se acercó mirándole con una pregunta formulada en sus ojos. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacerla, pero sus labios se abrieron y dejaron escapar las palabras que se atropellaban desde hacía tiempo en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué llevas un tiempo intentando alejarlos a todos?

-Yo no...

-Has cambiado. No sé por qué ni en qué momento empezaste a hacerlo, pero has cambiado. Y el cambio no es para bien. Siempre fuiste el alocado, hiperactivo e incontrolable, el Stiles que todos querían tener alrededor, y ahora nadie se siente cómodo a tu alrededor. ¿Por qué?

Stiles recibió las palabras del mayor con un pequeño golpe en su estómago. El moreno tenía razón, y se sorprendió al ser de él de quien lo hubiera escuchado.

-Me sentía apartado... todos tenéis vuestros asuntos, vuestras vidas... y yo me siento como si realmente no tuviera derecho de estar ahí. Dices que todos querían tenerme al lado, pero te equivocas: yo simplemente estaba alrededor cuando vosotros queréis información de algo o simplemente un entretenimiento, un payaso que haga chistes y gracias a los demás.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Cállate Derek! -dijo Stiles sorprendentemente alto. Derek apretó los labios y lo miró mientras Stiles seguía con su verborrea. -Ninguno me necesita a su lado, visto está lo bien que les ha ido este verano sin mí... ninguno se dio cuenta siquiera de que me quedaría solo en Beacon Hills. Y tú tampoco -sonrió amargamente-, aunque de ti era de quien menos interés me esperaba, la verdad sea dicha. Así que dime, Derek: si todos y cada uno en los que yo contaba siempre, no cuentan en mí en absoluto, ¿por qué seguir siendo así? ¿No es mejor cambiar o intentarlo al menos? Y ahora que he cambiado, se dan cuenta de que echan de menos al antiguo Stiles, el idiota que iba detrás de ellos sin cuestionar, que aceptaba cambios de planes a última hora, que no se quejaba cuando lo dejaban plantado.

-¿Acaso les has dicho eso a ellos?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me suelten un "lo que te pasa es que estás celoso"?

-Es que en parte lo estás.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Pero no por lo que piensas, no estoy celoso de sus novios, ni de que tengáis súper poderes o habilidades con las que yo solo podría soñar... estoy celoso de que todas esas cosas les quiten todo el tiempo, haciendo que el tiempo "para Stiles" desaparezca por completo. -dijo Stiles con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. -Pero eso ellos no lo entienden.

-No se lo has dicho.

-Cierto, voy a ir ahora a buscar a Scott para decírselo. Lo mismo así me arranca la cabeza de un zarpazo y todo el problema que supongo, queda zanjado. -dijo irónicamente.

-No digo que lo hagas ahora. -dijo tranquilamente Derek sin hacer caso a las ironías del más joven. -Pero ellos son tus amigos ¿no?, y sobre todo Scott, tu mejor amigo. Háblalo con ellos, no les quites el derecho a saber lo que demonios te pasa.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi derecho a estar cabreado con ellos? Porque puede que mis enfados no sean de "eh, tío, me has cabreado te voy a gruñir y hacer brillar los ojos", tal vez mis enfados sean más del estilo "te lo voy a ir dejando mostrar poquito a poquito para que tu cerebro de mosquito tenga tiempo para asimilarlo". -dijo dando la vuelta enfadado y mirando una estantería de su cuarto. -Y Scott me conoce, sabe que esa es mi manera de reaccionar, pero tiene la cabeza tan jodidamente petada de asuntos completamente ajenas a mí que se olvida hasta de que existo.

-Scott está enfadado

-¡Y yo también, joder! -gritó para girarse de nuevo para encararlo. -¡Se que hice cosas mal! Y pedí disculpas, a él y a ti. Y a quien jodí fue a ti, que eres el único que ha dado la cara por mí no tengo ni idea de por qué y encima te has molestado en venir aquí a ver cómo estoy. ¿Él está cabreado? ¡Pues yo también! ¡Y por algo mucho anterior al "cambio" que tú dices!

-¿Por qué estás enfadado realmente? -dijo Derek alzando una ceja.

-¿Que por qué? ¡Mi mejor amigo no solo me dejo tirado un verano entero! Sino que, además tuvo las santas narices de venir sin decirme nada antes, para pedirme que le ideara yo las vacaciones. ¡¡Sus putas vacaciones con Kira!! ¡Y yo me quedaba aquí! ¡¡SOLO!! -gritó completamente fuera de sí. Derek no contestó, solo le miró, esperando a que terminara. -Me molestó, y ni se dio cuenta... -terminó casi en un susurro. -Vienen de sorpresa y me hacen una fiesta sorpresa completamente fuera de lugar como si eso fuera a hacerme olvidar el abandono durante dos meses.

El joven rió amargamente y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto rascándose la cabeza. El mayor siguió al lado de la puerta, ahora apoyado contra la pared relajado y mirando al otro dar vueltas, pensando en todo, reviviendo todo el enfado y malestar de ese periodo de abandono.

-Me has preguntado que por qué he cambiado... para hacerme más fuerte. Dejar de ser tan vulnerable incluso para los más cercanos. ¿Me odian? Pues lo siento mucho... pero antes, quien me odiaba era yo mismo.

Escuchar estas últimas palabras, tan serenas y sinceras de labios del muchacho, hizo que Derek no pudiera evitar sonreír amargamente al ver el parecido consigo mismo, cuando su familia al completo había sido asesinada injustamente. Entonces se prometió a sí mismo no permitir a nadie llegar tan cerca de él para hacerle daño. Comprendía los motivos de Stiles, entendía que tenía todo el derecho para estar enfadado con todos ellos, y probablemente él hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su pellejo porque, de hecho, ya había sido así.

-Bueno, -dijo Derek suspirando y descruzando los brazos- pues habrá que decírselo.

-No, Derek. Que me odien si quieren... así tendré un motivo más para estar lejos de ellos, para olvidarme de todas las cosas raras que pasan en este pueblo desde que mordieran a Scott... al menos podría ser un adolescente normal.

-Pero no puedes dejar la manada. -dijo Derek con los ojos abiertos y acercándose a él para coger sus hombros y hacer que le mirara. -No puedes.

-¿Y eso por qué? Si tanto me odian todos, será un alivio para la manada.

-Stiles, no te odian. Simplemente no te entienden...

-Sí me odian. -interrumpió Stiles. Derek suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de volver a hablar, molesto por las continuas interrupciones del testarudo joven.

-En el caso en el que "tanto te odiaran", -dijo con ironía en sus palabras- no todos lo hacen.

-¿No? -dijo riendo Stiles.

-¿Eres idiota? -preguntó Derek torciendo la cabeza, haciendo que Stiles riera aún más por el parecido a un perro confundido. -Sí, lo eres... aunque eso no es ninguna novedad...

-Venga va... sorpréndeme: ¿por qué no me puedo ir? y ¿quién de todos ellos no me odia? -dijo mirándole con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. El mayor tomó aire, respiró profundamente y contestó.

-No te puedes ir porque... ¡joder, Stiles! ¡Ya lo sabes! -gruñó molesto y separándose un poco más de él.

-Ehm... No, no lo sé.

Derek se giró hacia él para mirarlo fijamente. Su confusión era sincera, no había ironía ni burla en su expresión. Fue entonces hasta el escritorio y encontró un iPad que sin duda sería el bestiario de los Argent que el humano aún no había devuelto. Miró los registros y vio que no había llegado a traducir todo el documento que explicaba acerca de la sumisión lobuna.

-Tienes deberes. Traduce. -dijo lanzándole la tablet. Stiles la cogió y le miró socarrón.

-No. Paso. Estoy fuera, ¿recuerdas? Ahora mismo iré a devolvérsela a Chris y no quiero saber nada más de chuchos sobrenaturales, ni zorros, ni sacrificios...

-Pero... ¡no puedes! -interrumpió alterado Derek. Stiles hubiese jurado que había notado un extraño tono de súplica por parte del lobo.

-No pienso ponerme a traducir jamás ese idioma del diablo, así que lo que te interese que sepa, me lo dices tú. -dijo con una ceja alzada mientras volvía a poner el bestiario sobre la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos y miró serio a Derek.

La escena era realmente extraña, parecía que se hubiesen intercambiado los papeles: un sereno Stiles miraba a Derek, que caminaba dando vueltas por el cuarto, nervioso y alterado, sin encontrar las palabras correctas y dándose pequeños tirones en el pelo. Paró su paseo y se quedó inmóvil, dándole la espalda al castaño.

-Te dije que encontraría el modo de no dejar de ser humano para convertirme en una bestia sanguinaria. Y lo hice. La única manera de lograr esto es someterme por completo al que una vez me logró dominar. Someter por completo no al humano, sino al lobo. -se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a Stiles que lo miraba con las dos cejas en alto. -Por eso cuando estaba peleando contra Scott obedecí tan pronto a tu orden; mi lobo te reconoce a ti y a tus órdenes.

-De acuerdo... -comenzó Stiles al ver que el de los ojos verdes no parecía seguir con la explicación -¿Y eso en qué me impide a mí, salir de la manada?

-¿Eres imbécil? -preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -Si tú te vas, yo dejaré también la manada.

-¿Por qué? -rió Stiles.

-No lo entiendes... Stiles, estoy a tu merced. En cuanto mi lobo recupere la fuerza por completo, todas mis habilidades responderán por ti.

-¿Que recupere la fuerza?

-¿Acaso no me viste pelear contra Scott? Estoy débil, tuve que debilitarme a mí mismo para aceptar que el lobo se sometiera y no devorara mi humanidad.

-O sea que... ¿soy como tu alfa?

-No. -contestó rápidamente Derek. -Mi alfa es Scott; tú eres mucho más. Si sales de la manada, yo tendré que hacerlo también.

-Derek, la voy a dejar sin importar el cuento chino que me cuentes. -dijo volviendo a cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Intentaba procesar toda la información.

-Stiles... -dijo en tono de súplica Derek. -Me lo prometiste.

Stiles abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido y miró fijamente a Derek, no solo la voz denotaba ruego, sino que sus ojos pedían a gritos que le escuchara, le creyera y, sobre todo, que no se fuera de la manada. Soltó un bufido y apartó la mirada del moreno, que se quedó en silencio por completo.

-No hay caso, Derek. Scott me echará a patadas de todos modos... y eso que aún no sabe toda la verdad.

-Creo... que eso no es del todo cierto. -dijo el de los ojos verdes haciendo que el joven se girara para mirarlo. -Allison se preocupó por mi repentina pérdida de fuerza y fue a casa de Peter con Scott para buscar el bestiario. Encontraron todo.

-¿¡Qué!? Dios, estoy muerto.

-Tranquilízate... no sabe cómo ni por qué mi lobo se ha visto sometido. Scott no es tonto y caerá en la cuenta, pero eso le llevará un par de días. Es mejor que vayas y se lo cuentes antes de que su cerebro colapse con tanta información. Yo iré contigo, no pasará nada.

-Bien... ambos veremos a nuestras madres pronto. -dijo tragando saliva. Miró de nuevo a Derek que lo miraba expectante. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Oh, dios... voy a vestirme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido?   
> Muchas gracias a todos los que comentais :) Me encanta leeros.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek conducía el Camaro con Stiles de copiloto, en dirección a la casa de los McCall. Su acompañante no dejaba de moverse inquieto y tamborilear sobre sus rodillas, nervioso. Respiraba fuertemente y se pasaba una de sus manos nerviosas por la cabeza de vez en cuando. Su corazón se paró cuando vio con terror la casa que tantos buenos recuerdos de su infancia provocaba en su memoria.

-Scott, necesitamos hablar contigo. -dijo bajo Derek.

Stiles lo entendió al momento: Scott les había olido/oído llegar y les había dicho que se largaran, no había otra posibilidad.

-Queremos explicarte lo que has leído en el bestiario.

Fue poco después cuando un airado y curioso Scott abría la puerta de la entrada. Los dos ocupantes del coche salieron y se dirigieron hacia la casa, pasando por el hueco que dejaba el alfa. Sin decir una palabra y con los puños apretados, sin siquiera mirar a Stiles, los dirigió hacia la cocina. Los tres tomaron asiento.

-Te mentimos. -comenzó Stiles con el poco valor que había recogido, valor que se evaporó cuando Scott le dirigió una mirada. El joven miró a Derek para que continuara él pero éste le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando. Stiles respiró hondo y habló con voz, esta vez, temblorosa. -Yo... no sólo amenacé a Derek de que si no hacía lo que yo le decía yo te diría... bueno, eso. -volvió a hacer una pausa para respirar hondo, pero Derek tomó el relevo, dándole un descanso al temoroso Stiles.

-Hace dos lunas llenas Stiles y yo nos acostamos. Fue consentido. -aclaró al ver la mirada confusa, sorprendida y airada que le dirigía su alfa, a punto de despedazarlo vivo. -Pero al día siguiente discutimos y yo le llamé _crío_ y él se cabreó. Fue entonces cuando me amenazó con decirte que si no hacía lo que él me decía, te contaría que yo había abusado de él y que tú sin duda me arrancarías el corazón. Yo me alejé de nuevo de él y sólo nos encontramos por casualidad una vez antes de la fiesta, que fue donde todo se complicó más de la cuenta... -dijo bajando el tono de la voz. -Lo llevé a casa como me ordenó y antes de que pudiera marcharme, se las apañó para someterme.

Scott se levantó de un salto y la mirada que dirigió a su hasta entonces mejor amigo era incluso más temible que cuando había estado transformado completamente delante de él, con intenciones de matarlo. Stiles bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-¿Tú? ¿Dominando a un lobo? ¿Un beta? ¡Uno de mis betas y un compañero de manada! -gritó furioso y sorprendido.

-En su defensa -dijo Derek levantándose también -él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Fue cuando pidió el bestiario a los Argent cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho, y fue entonces cuando fue a mi casa a pedirme disculpas. -terminó sin rastro de amenaza en su voz, lo que calmó un poco al alfa.

-Scott, juro que no sabía nada... -murmuró Stiles sin levantar la mirada y con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Pero te das cuenta de que ahora Derek está en peligro? ¡Desaparecerá carcomido por el lobo, Stiles! -gruñó el alfa.

-Hay un modo para que no sea así... -intervino Derek poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre uno de los hombros de Scott. -Y aunque no te gustará, al menos es mejor que la opción de convertirme en un lobo sin conciencia humana.

-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó con temor en la voz.

-Sometí al lobo. -dijo simplemente.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron por completo y miró a su beta horrorizado, para después volver a dirigir la mirada a Stiles, que seguía cabizbajo, aguantando las lágrimas y las ganas de salir huyendo. Esos sentimientos eran tan intensos en el humano que ambos lobos podían oler su esencia.

-Por eso le defendiste... por eso estabas tan débil.

-Mi fuerza no es problema, la recuperaré poco a poco.

-Dejarás la manada. -dijo secamente Scott.

-Sólo si tú me lo ordenas, Scott... -dijo Derek- Sigues siendo mi alfa.

Esto pareció sorprender a Scott, que miró a Derek con indecisión, pero al ver el convencimiento de Derek, no pudo más que darle un abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Scott miró a Stiles, que ahora miraba una pared cercana.

-¿Cómo pudiste...? -El alfa no terminó la pregunta y Stiles no pudo contener más tiempo las lágrimas, haciendo que el lobo lo mirara con el enfado no tan elevado como antes, mezclado con un aire de pesar, entendimiento y un poco de perdón. -¿En qué pensabas?

-Desde luego no pensaba que algo así pasaría.

-Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? -Derek se apartó de los dos, dándoles espacio y fue a llenar un par de vasos de agua que puso delante de ellos. Hubo algo en la mirada fugaz que le dirigió Derek al entregarle su vaso que hizo que suavizara la voz -¿Quieres contestar?

-Estaba enfadado. Quería... hacerme valer, que os dierais cuenta de que yo también existo... quiero decir, no chantajeé a Derek para que os dierais cuenta de eso... fue más bien algo que, pues a mí mismo, me mostrara que podía cambiar.

-¿Por qué cambiar? -preguntaba cada vez más confuso y menos enfadado. Derek se alegró al ver que estaban teniendo la conversación con el tono de los dos amigos que habían sido y los dejó solos para ir al salón.

-¿Que por qué? ¿Cómo crees que me siento rodeado de lobos súper fuertes? Me siento débil, inútil... ¡Y para colmo te largas y me dejas solo cada dos por tres! Había pensado que este verano, al menos, podrías llegar a sacar un rato para mí, pero te fuiste con Kira. Que lo entiendo, pero parecía que ya no éramos amigos... tu mundo cambió y no había cabida para mí. -dijo por fin mirando a los ojos a su mejor amigo, que se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él para sentarse en una silla que estaba justo a su lado.

-Eres un idiota, Stiles. Tú eres mi mejor amigo.

-Pues me cansé de ser "el mejor amigo al que dejas tirado siempre que te apetece y al que acudes cuando necesitas algo". Me cansé de ser así para todos.

-No es así...

-¡Sí lo es! Aunque no os deis cuenta, sí lo es.

Hubo un silencio en el que los dos se miraron. Se perdonaron con la mirada, sin necesidad alguna de usar palabras. No por nada eran mejores amigos desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Scott volvió a hablar, un poco más serio, pero sin perder el tono afable que solía usar con Stiles antes de todas las discusiones.

-¿Quieres dejar la manada? Quiero decir... podrás venir cuando quieras, pero si crees que...

-No. -dijo negando con la cabeza. -No puedo hacerlo. Por Derek. -Scott asintió, conforme, entendiendo a su mejor amigo. Le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

-Así que ya no eres virgen... -rió con fuerza al ver la expresión de su amigo. -Y con Derek Hale, ¿quién lo iba a decir? ... No sabía que fueras gay. -dijo simplemente, justo cuando volvía a entrar el aludido.

-¡No soy gay!

-Siento llevarte la contraria, pero... -Scott señaló a Derek, que estaba al lado de la nevera, cogiendo una manzana -él es un tío.

-Ya, bueno... lo sé... pero no me llaman la atención los tíos. -se defendió Stiles poniéndose rojo ante la mirada jocosa de Stiles y la de Derek, que lo miraba mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta.

-Derek no te llama la atención... pero te acuestas con él. No besar, no... te acuestas con él.

-¡Sólo fue una vez! -se justificó.

-... y media. -rectificó el moreno sentado en la meseta, divertido por la situación.

Scott estalló en una carcajada al ver la extraña relación que ahora tenían esos dos. Antes se odiaban, se lanzaban pullas cada poco y se amenazaban siempre que podían. Ahora en cambio, la atmósfera era afable entre ellos, incluso demasiado agradable.

-Vale... así que te gustan las chicas. -Stiles asintió y Scott añadió. -Y Derek. -el alfa volvió a reír y continuó. -¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no te gustan los demás?

-Pues porque me ha besado otro, y no me gustó... ¡¡Y que no me gusta Derek!!

-¿Cómo? ¿Otro tío? ¿Quién? -preguntó ansioso Scott. Derek, desde más atrás, apretaba el ceño, haciendo mentalmente las mismas preguntas, aunque se temía la respuesta.

-Nada... mi monitor de gimnasio. Y es guapo, atractivo físicamente, pero me aparté y no ha pasado nada más.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Max. -contestó la voz de Derek, impregnada de rabia. Se acabó la manzana y bajó de la meseta.

-¿Y ese cabreo tan repentino? -preguntó Scott. ¿Era posible que Derek Hale estuviera sintiendo algo por Stiles Stilinski? ¿Era eso posible? Una cosa era sexo, sobre todo para un lobo adulto y otra muy distinta era que "sintiera" por él. Scott sabía que los instintos sexuales eran más intensos en la edad de Derek y que por influencia del animal, todos eran bisexuales, como el lobo común.

-Detesto a ese tío. -dijo simplemente.

-¿Porque es simpático y amable conmigo? -preguntó Stiles alzando las cejas. Derek bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Ese tío lo que quiere es follarte. -dijo acercándose a la mesa donde estaban los otros dos. -Y yo me voy a casa. ¿Te llevo o vas a patita, cojo inútil?

-Yo te acercaría, pero he quedado con Kira... -dijo Scott. -Pero mañana sin falta hacemos algo.

-Vale... Me voy a sacar al chucho. -dijo recibiendo una mirada mortal de Derek.

-Mañana te llamo para hacer plan. -dijo Scott riendo al ver salir a los dos de su casa y montar en el coche.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decide despejar algunas de las dudas que le rondan... ¿Hasta qué punto puede "ordenar" a Derek? Entre otras muchas más dudas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir. Naaaaaaada de drama, todo humor :) Este es un capítulo que apesta a "Stiles" por todos lados... payasadas muy marca "Stilinski".  
> Clave para el capítulo: imaginaos a Derek con actitudes algo perrunas... digo, lobunas :) ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Derek condujo en silencio hasta la casa de los Stilinski mientras Stiles llamaba a su padre, que comentaba alegremente lo bien que se lo estaba pasando en las vacaciones. El moreno le lanzaba algunas miradas confusas al ver la extraña relación padre-hijo que tenían; en ocasiones los papeles se invertían y el propio Stiles parecía dar consejos de padre como "acuérdate de ponerte la crema" o incluso "no te metas al agua directamente después de comer".

-Mi padre volverá en dos semanas. -dijo sin pensar cuando hubo colgando el teléfono.

-Bien. -contestó secamente.

-¿Bien? -preguntó Stiles confuso.

-¿Mal? -dijo un aún más confuso Derek.

-¿Mal? -se sorprendió el castaño.

Derek suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No entendía al chico casi nunca... su cerebro parecía funcionar de manera diferente a la del resto de la humanidad, a la que tampoco entendía por completo. Paró al lado de la casa del chico, esperando a que bajara para seguir su camino, pero no hizo ademán de bajar. Parecía exhorto en sus pensamientos, mirando el salpicadero con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya estamos en tu casa. -comentó Derek "invitándole" a bajar. El muchacho asintió, pero siguió sin inmutarse. -Que te bajes.

Esas últimas palabras lo hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. Miró y frente a él vio su casa y pareció incluso sorprenderse. Lejos de bajarse, miró a Derek y abrió los labios

-¿Exactamente hasta qué punto puedo ordenarte cosas? Quiero decir... si te digo que te mates a ti mismo, ¿lo tendrías que hacer? -Derek alzó las cejas y el muchacho siguió. -¿Y si un día me quedara sin leche y no quisiera ir al súper mercado? ¿O si te dijera que me dejaras conducir tu coche? O aunque no sea una orden, como soy como tu "dueño" ¿Podrías matarme? ¿O hacerme cualquier tipo de daño? En fin, algunos perros llegan a morder a sus dueños, aunque normalmente eso no pasa...

-No eres mi dueño. -se limitó a responder frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sé que no soy tu dueño. No me refería a ponerte una chapita con tu nombre y mi número, ni a llevarte con una correa, ni a recoger... en fin. Que no es eso a lo que me refería.

-Bien.

-Pero contéstame.

-¿A cuál de todas tus divagaciones de chiflado?

-Insultarme sí que puedes, eso está claro. Ser borde, también... y mirarme como si me estuvieras estrangulando sin duda puedes hacerlo. -añadió al captar la mirada hastiada de Derek. -¿Pero qué es lo que puedo ordenarte?

-Nada, no me des ningún tipo de orden.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Me sometí para evitar desaparecer... no quiere decir que crea que tienes derecho a mangonear en mi vida. -dijo entre dientes.

-¡Ya sé que no voy a mangonearte! -gritó exasperado. -Simplemente tengo curiosidad.

Derek suspiró y miró al techo del coche, apoyando su nuca contra el reposacabezas. Stiles siguió sentado en el interior, girado para mirarle.

-Haría cualquier cosa que me ordenaras con convicción.

-¿Puedo... hacer una prueba?

-Hasta que no lo hagas no me dejarás en paz. -afirmó Derek antes de fulminarle con la mirada y asentir.

-¡Vuela! -dijo riendo. -Esa no... es una broma.

-Y físicamente imposible. -bufó Derek. -Y sin convencimiento.

-Uf... a ver... hum... Joder, Derek, deja de mirarme así. -dijo sin pensar, y Derek apartó la mirada rápidamente. -¡Lo has hecho! -gritó el chico emocionado dando saltitos en el asiento.

-Correcto. Ahora ve a casa.

-No hasta que no me digas qué era eso tan urgente que tenías que hacer para marcharnos tan pronto de casa de Scott.

-Que dejarais de tener esa conversación. Me estabais poniendo enfermo. -dijo simplemente.

-O sea que no tienes nada que hacer.

-Sigo queriendo dejar de tener esta conversación.

-Vale. -asintió Stiles. Alargó el brazo y quitó la llave del contacto, abrió la puerta y salió por ella aún con la mano alrededor de la llave. Derek lo miró atónito desde el interior. Estaba rabioso. Nadie tocaba las llaves de su coche. Salió azotado del coche y enfrentó al muchacho.

-Dámelas.

-Entra. -contestó sonriendo con superioridad. Derek lo miró con profundo odio y con un gruñido caminó hacia la puerta que abrió Stiles. -Bien. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tomaré ese gruñido como "zumo de espárragos".

-Stiles... -comenzó a amenazar el lobo.

-Dios, Derek, es una broma. ¡Y deja de matarme con la mirada! Solo quiero aclarar unas cosas antes, y puesto que no tienes planes... ¡Toma! -dijo mientras le lanzaba las llaves del coche para después acercarse a la nevera. Sacó un refresco y se lo dio a Derek.

-¿Qué quieres aclarar? -dijo molesto con el bote de refresco sin abrir y mirando cómo el muchacho se sentaba en la meseta mientras bebía tranquilamente su vaso de limonada.

Stiles se sintió observado y bajó el vaso para mirar a Derek. Se quedó en silencio sopesando las palabras que se agolpaban en su cabeza e intentando interpretar las cejas de Derek, que empezaba a moverse inquieto bajo su mirada. Parecía el mismo tipo de reacción que Isaac tenía cuando Scott le miraba intensamente.

-¿Me odias? -dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron por completo unas milésimas de segundo y a continuación frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

-La primera de muchas que te quiero hacer. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No. -dijo suspirando y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina y abriendo por fin el refresco.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu excusa para mirarme y tratarme siempre con ese desprecio?

-Que soy así con todos. -dijo simplemente, haciendo que el chico riera dándole la razón. Derek nunca era demasiado amable con nadie.

-Conmigo es distinto. Es como si realmente me odiaras.

-No te odio. -volvió a repetir, volviendo a mirar a Stiles. -Me sacas más de quicio que los demás. Probablemente por ser humano. -añadió.

-Allison es humana también. ¿Es porque es capaz de matarte?

-Tú ahora también podrías hacerlo. -contestó haciendo que Stiles sonriera de repente.

-Así que si te ordenara que te mataras lo tendrías que hacer.

-¿Tiene que preocuparme que lo hayas dicho con esa estúpida sonrisa? -Stiles no borró dicha risa y asintió enérgicamente, bromeando, lo que hizo que Derek dibujara algo parecido a una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Entonces por qué a mí me tratas peor que a los demás?

Derek negó que eso fuera cierto y Stiles comenzó a enumerar las cuantiosas veces y las situaciones en las que el lobo había amenazado con arrancarle el cuello a mordiscos o que le había golpeado y amenazado con descuartizarle. Derek rodaba los ojos e incluso se rió con algunas de esas ocasiones. Después el chico comenzó a relatarle los insultos que en todo ese tiempo le había dedicado, algunos realmente ingeniosos.

-¿Y qué hay de las veces que te he salvado el culo? ¿De esas no llevas la cuenta? -le interrumpió de repente el lobo.

-¿Y las veces que yo te lo he salvado a ti?

-Muchas menos.

-Pero existen.

-También existen tus insultos, tu irritante sarcasmo... y no nos olvidemos de casi hacer que desapareciera, tus amenazas, tus incontables intentos de alejar a Scott de mi, las veces que me han arrestado por tu estúpida manía de meter el hocico en cosas que no eran de tu incumbencia...

-Es gracioso que uses la palabra "hocico", chucho. -se rió Stiles.

-...y no olvidemos tus absurdas y continuas bromas de perros. Soy un lobo, no un caniche.

-Vale, vale...

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Color favorito?

-Qué tipo de...

-Contesta. -le ordenó el joven.

-Negro.

-¿Entonces quieres tu correa negra? ¿Con tachuelas? Así... para tener más pinta de agresivo y peligroso. -dijo antes de soltar una carcajada al ver que Derek posaba molesto el refresco en la mesa para mirarlo ceñudo.

-Eres realmente molesto. -dijo entre dientes.

-Es parte de mi encanto. -dijo quitándose algunas lágrimas de la risa y saltando de la meseta para acercarse al lobo, que lo estudiaba con la mirada. No paró de caminar hasta estar a menos de un metro de él mirándole. Derek alzó una ceja, casi podía escuchar el cerebro del joven dando vueltas. -Me aburro.

-Prueba a tirar un palo a ver si voy a por él. -dijo irónicamente, haciendo que Stiles riera.

-Esa ha sido buena. -dijo antes de suspirar y mirar al techo, de nuevo con sus pensamientos girando rápidamente en su cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hmm? -preguntó mirándole de nuevo.

-Pensar. Di lo que tengas que decir, pero deja de hacer eso. -contestó molesto.

-Estaba pensando... -dijo justo antes de quedar en silencio, sopesando lo que quería decir. El bufido molesto del moreno hizo que volviera a hablar. -¿Puedo hacer una cosa? Tal vez te moleste. -añadió.

-Si con eso te vas a callar y vas a dejarme marchar, sí. -contestó el moreno.

Contra todo pronóstico, Stiles dejó de hablar y usó sus labios en otro asunto: los labios de Derek; que se quedó inmóvil y sorprendido. Ese beso duró apenas unas milésimas de segundos, y Stiles volvió a poner cierta distancia entre ellos, mirando el gesto en shock de Derek.

-Te puedes ir si quieres. -dijo Stiles simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero paró el avance y se giró para volver a mirar al muchacho, que se pasaba distraídamente un dedo por los labios, mirando hacia un punto fijo y de nuevo haciendo ruido al pensar.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó Derek.

-¿Hm? -preguntó aún distraído Stiles.

-¿Que por qué me has besado? -preguntó ceñudo el moreno. Por fin el castaño le devolvió la mirada y pareció salir de su ensoñamiento.

-Quería comprobar una cosa.

-¿Si yo te arrancaría la cabeza? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Si eran tan suaves como recordaba. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda para ir a la basura con la lata vacía de Derek, que seguía aún mas pasmado que antes.

-¿Y?

-¿"Y" qué?

-¿Cuál es el veredicto? -preguntó el lobo, haciendo que ahora el confundido fuera Stiles.

-¿Qué? -logró gruñir mientras el lobo se acercaba a él hasta estar a la misma distancia a la que habían estado hacía unos instantes.

-¿He dejado sin palabras al mismísimo Stiles Stilinski? -dijo con su habitual gesto serio, pero con tono jocoso. Stiles no contestó nada, simplemente pudo tragar saliva.

Stiles le miraba directamente a los ojos, sin entender qué estaba pensando el lobo. ¿Cómo había pensado en besarle? Derek le arrancaría la tráquea de un mordisco por el simple hecho de haberlo pensado... Y ahí estaba, devolviéndole la mirada tan serio como de costumbre, e incluso empezaba a fruncir el ceño. Mierda, Derek estaba cabreado... no solo le había dominado (por error), sino que se acababa de propasar dándole un beso. Por no contar en el modo en el que lo había sometido.

Derek inclinó su cabeza. Stiles ya conocía ese gesto; pensaba que resultaba adorable, pero el lobo hacía eso cuando había algo que no entendía.

-Vale... -dijo carraspeando. Cerró los ojos fuerte y siguió. -Si vas a arrancarme el cuello, hazlo ya.

-¿Me das permiso? -dijo el moreno un poco más cerca, tanto, que Stiles sintió su aliento cálido contra la piel de su cuello.

Stiles volvió a tragar y asintió sin abrir los ojos, pensando que no le llegaría a matar, pero sí esperando un puñetazo en el estómago. Su respiración se cortó al instante y su corazón se saltó un latido al notar los afilados dientes del mayor rozando su cuello. Stiles abrió los ojos de repente: " _Tal vez sí que acabe matándome"_ , pensó el muchacho. Pero esa idea fue apartada por los labios del lobo, que transformó la amenaza de una inminente muerte en un dulce beso en el cuello de Stiles, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Los labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuello del humano, que comenzaba a encontrar ese roce encantadoramente íntimo y agradable. Fue entonces cuando movió la cabeza y miró a Derek, que había parado de besarle el cuello, pero estaba en la misma postura, sin mirarle a la cara. Tenía los ojos fijos en su cuello, mirándolo como cuando a un cachorrillo le quitas su juguete y sigue mirándolo hasta que se lo devuelves.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Stiles, haciendo que por fin le mirara.

-¿No debería? Tú me has besado.

Derek volvió a ponerse recto, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y poniendo realmente nervioso al muchacho, que se movió un tanto incómodo, pero no rompió la mirada. Si algo le había enseñado Scott era que el contacto visual con los lobos era señal de respeto y a la vez dejaba ver que no sentía miedo. Aunque en realidad estaba aterrado. No entendía lo que demonios estaba pasando, y lo peor era que él lo había provocado con su beso.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado pero tampoco rompió el contacto de sus ojos, que seguían clavados en los ojos castaños de Stiles, quien luchaba por no apartar la mirada.

-Y sigues callado.

-Estoy demasiado concentrado. -dijo sin pensar Stiles.

-¿En no quitar la mirada? -rió el mayor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por todos es sabido que a los lobos les gusta marcar su territorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se me ocurre ningún buen resumen, como habréis notado no soy nada buena haciéndolos... porque simplemente me niego a que se me escape algún SPOILER, así que pues... prefiero que os lleveis las sorpresas mientras leeis los capítulos :)

La situación se estaba volviendo incómoda, a la par que extraña. El lobo y el muchacho no apartaban la mirada cada uno de los ojos del otro. Ninguno de los dos era consciente del tiempo que había pasado, pero ahí estaban los dos, mirándose a los ojos sin decir palabra.

-Tú la quitarás antes. -al decir eso, los ojos verdes se apartaron repentinamente y Stiles sintió como su miedo aumentaba en un sólo instante. -¡No era una orden! -Derek volvió a mirarle y sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón. -Lo juro. No... no era una orden.

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de sus labios salió una carcajada, que dejó a Stiles sin miedo, pero sin entender nada. Después de la risotada, el moreno volvió a mirarle con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Lo juras? -preguntó con sorna el lobo, y Stiles asintió con suavidad, aún confuso. -Estás temblando. -observó el moreno.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que, aunque no sea el dominante, al menos tú tienes tus agallas... aunque me mosquea que me dieras permiso para matarte. -dijo el lobo clavando su mirada de nuevo en su cuello. -¿Puedo? -y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a recortar la distancia entre su cuello y sus labios.

Stiles tomó aire y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Pensó en alzar los brazos para apartar a Derek, pero no iba a negar que ese roce le encantaba. Aunque el hecho de que le agradara, le confundía y asustaba a la par. Dio un pequeño bote cuando notó sus dientes, mordisqueando con suavidad su piel, y notó en los labios del moreno una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando comenzó a succionar y dar pequeños toques con su lengua en la piel del joven.

Derek se apartó de repente y le miró a los ojos, que ya estaban abiertos al notar la separación y que lo miraban anhelantes, lo que hizo que el lobo resquebrajara su mueca seria y sonriera.

-¿Mañana irás al gimnasio?

-Ésa era la idea... -contestó Stiles confuso por el repentino cambio de conversación.

-Saluda a Max de mi parte. -dijo Derek sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Stiles se quedó atontado durante un rato, pero volvió a la realidad al escuchar el motor del Camaro de Derek. Recogió el poco desorden de la cocina y se hizo un tentempié sano para merendar viendo la televisión. Después de eso, se levantó y fue al baño para darse una ducha, aún pensando en si le debía preguntar a Scott qué narices estaba pasando... por qué estaba actuando de ese modo con Derek y por qué le gustaban esos momentos que a cualquiera le parecerían incómodos.

Cuando se desvistió y se quedó de frente al espejo, pasmado y con la boca abierta de par en par. Se acercó hasta quedar pegado al espejo y se miró el cuello. Dos marcas moradas le saludaban desde el reflejo.

-¡Será mamón! -exclamó sin apartar los ojos del espejo.

Cuando se resignó, se metió en la ducha y para cuando salió, había pensado mil torturas para Derek. Detestaba los chupetones, en su opinión no había nada más ridículo que ir con morados en el cuello, captando la atención de todo aquel con el que te cruzaras, como diciendo "Eh, cuidado, que he follado"... ¡¡Y encima no habían hecho nada!! ¿Y a qué vino eso de _"saluda a Max de mi parte"_ de después? Bufando se lanzó sobre su móvil, para marcar el teléfono del lobo, que no tardó en contestar. Se iba a enterar.

-Depílate las piernas. Con cera. -y colgó.

Podría haberle ordenado que se tirara por la ventana de su ático o que rayara su Camaro, pero se había propuesto no usar órdenes que afectaran demasiado al lobo. No quería abusar de su reciente sumisión, pero esa venganza sería lo suficientemente dulce para él, y lo suficientemente irritante para el lobo.

Comenzó entonces a imaginarse la cara de Derek y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se puso los pantalones del pijama y se metió en la cama y durmió contento hasta la mañana siguiente, pues salvando los chupones que adornaban su cuello, había sido un buen día: había hecho las paces con su mejor amigo y su pie estaba completamente curado.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se levantó rápidamente para preparar un buen desayuno e ir a su coche canturreando con la mochila del gimnasio al hombro. Condujo hasta el pueblo sin recordar siquiera el chupón, sin dejar de cantar las canciones que salían por su equipo de música. Al entrar, parte de su buen humor se disipó al ver el rostro de Peter, que lo miraba con una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Tatuaje nuevo? -preguntó poniendo un dedo sobre su cuello y recordándole esas marcas horribles.

-Tú, en cambio, sigues con la misma cara de imbécil.

-¡Oh! ¿Te has despertado con el pie izquierdo? -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Stiles le miró con el ceño fruncido y le apartó la mano del lobo de un manotazo para sonreírle a Max, que acababa de hacer su entrada y que miró la escena extrañado para fijar entonces su mirada en el cuello del muchacho.

-¿Y desde cuando tienes tú novia? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Olvídalo... -dijo con evidente mal humor.

-¡Qué malas pulgas! -bromeó el monitor.

-Pulgas, sí... pulgas... -dijo clavando la mirada en los ojos azules de Peter, que no quitaron su aire burlón. -¿Entrenamos?

Stiles, sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a ir a la sala de entrenamiento. Max miró confuso a su jefe y fue detrás. Estuvieron cerca de tres horas y después de todos los golpes recibidos y dados, Stiles cayó exhausto sobre el ring de boxeo, con Max a su lado de pie, burlándose de su agotamiento.

-Es imposible que en menos de una semana te hayas convertido en una nenaza. -se reía él, haciendo que el jadeante y agotado Stiles riera.

-No lo puedo negar.

-Aunque tal vez tenga que ver con la apasionada noche que has pasado... -rió el monitor sentándose en el ring, al lado de Stiles, que refunfuñó. -No te quejes, al menos le has dado vidilla al cuerpo.

-Te equivocas...

-¿Sí? Pues a mí esas cosas solo me salen cuando...

-Basta... -dijo riendo e incorporándose un poco, pero sin llegar a sentarse, mucho menos levantarse. -No hice nada con nadie.

-Stiles, en serio... que no me la cuelas.

-Estoy soltero.

-No hace falta tener novia para follar. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que no, Max... que no pasó nada. Él solo... nada... olvídalo.

-¿¡Él!? -preguntó sorprendido Max. -Creí que eras hetero.

-¡Y lo soy! Me gustan las chicas. -explicó Stiles.

-Pues para gustarte las chicas, permites muy fácilmente que los chicos te besen y te hagan chupones. -rió Max.

-Tengo encanto para los hombres. -rió él.

-Entonces ese chico no te gusta para nada.

-¿Qué? ¡¡No!! O sea... tiene un cuerpo de infarto, y tiene unos ojos increíbles y eso... pero no es para mí. En caso de que me gustaran los chicos, quiero decir.

-Stiles, si te gusta ese chico, a mí no me tienes que mentir. -rió de nuevo el monitor.

-No te estoy mintiendo. -dijo un poco más serio pero sin quitar la sonrisa. -Dejemos el tema, ¿vale? Y ayúdame a levantarme, por dios... me has dejado muerto.

-Y sin necesidad de sexo. -bromeó Max.

Gracias a la ayuda de Max, Stiles se levantó y fue a la ducha. Cuando salió, se encontró con Peter delante de su taquilla, apoyado contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Stiles fue hacia él, lo empujó lo justo para poder abrir su taquilla y sin decir nada comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada del beta.

-¿Quieres algo? -dijo molesto mientras se ataba las converse.

-¿Yo? Yo trabajo aquí.

-Bien. -dijo levantándose y cogiendo su mochila antes de intentar salir del vestuario. Peter le alcanzó y le paró por el hombro. -¿Qué demonios...?

-Ten cuidado con Derek. -dijo simplemente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sé lo que le has hecho. Si no te he comenzado a sacar las tripas para ahorcarte con ellas y quitarte tu miserable vida es por él. Al fin y al cabo ha sido su decisión... pero te lo advierto: si le haces daño, aunque sea un poco, te lo haré pagar.

Y dicho esto, Peter salió del vestuario. Segundos después salió él con el ceño fruncido. ¿Pero qué demonios decía Peter? ¡Él no haría daño ni a una mosca! En sus divagaciones se despidió de todos los del gimnasio y marcó el teléfono de Scott para quedar esa misma tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, así da gusto seguir escribiendo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Te mira.
> 
> -Sí, bueno, la gente me mira... no suelo ser invisible. Incluso antes me miraban, tal vez pensando "¿cómo dejan a este inútil seguir con vida?" pero me miraban igualmente. La gente tiene ojos, y suele usarlos para mirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo del día... Estoy enferma en la cama con fiebre y anginas, así que creo que pasaré lo que queda del día escribiendo... no os sorprendais si aparece un tercer capítulo hoy o si por arte de magia empiezo otro fic nuevo.  
> ¡PASEN Y LEAN!   
> (y si ven algo demasiado extraño en el capítulo, tengan piedad de mi... estoy demasiado drogada con ibuprofeno y amoxicilina)

La tarde con Scott había sido realmente agradable. Les había recordado a cualquiera de las tardes que solían pasar juntos antes de que todo el tema de lobos, magos malvados y kanimas enturbiara la tranquilidad de sus vidas. Habían hablado de absolutamente todo y a pesar de que Scott le intentó sacar el tema varias veces, Stiles había sido ágil al esquivar el tema "Derek".

-¿Y qué demonios te ha dado? ¿Te ha invadido el espíritu de Isaac? -dijo riendo Scott mirando a su amigo, que en pleno verano estaba con bufanda. Alargó una de sus manos y le quitó la prenda sin más miramiento. Su risa se ahogó al ver lo que este tenía en el cuello. Miró a los ojos a su amigo, que en ese momento se acababa de golpear en la cara por su mala suerte.

-Quita esa cara de pasmarote... y dámela. -dijo quitándole la bufanda de la mano y poniéndosela de nuevo. Estaban en un bar y un par de compañeros de trabajo de su padre estaban allí.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...? Stiles...

-Puedo escuchar cómo ha colapsado tu cerebro. -intentó bromear Stiles para cambiar de tema.

-¡No me lo ibas a contar! ¿De dónde ha salido eso? ¿Tienes novio?

-¿Novio? ¿¡Cómo que novio!? ¡Pero qué afición tiene la gente con convertirme en gay! -dijo el castaño tal vez demasiado alto, pues algunos de los allí presentes se giraron para mirarle.

-... o novia. -rectificó demasiado lento Scott. -No sé por qué no me extrañó antes verte con bufanda a más de 20 grados. Pero ese no es el caso... -dijo para acercarse y casi susurrar. -Pero entonces, ¿eso de dónde ha salido?

-Derek. -dijo sabiendo que su amigo se empezaría a reír. Pero se equivocó. Éste abrió la boca de par en par.

-Te gusta.

-¡Y dale! -exclamó exasperado. -No me gusta.

-¿Entonces eso por qué? -dijo señalando confuso el chupón. -¿Os acostáis sin más?

-¡¡No!! Dios, Scott... eso solo pasó una vez y ni siquiera sé por qué. -Stiles suspiró y tras hacerle prometer que no le interrumpiría, le contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Scott había cumplido su promesa y no le interrumpió mientras relataba con todo detalle lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Al menos no lo interrumpía con palabras, pero sus gestos y sus muecas de sorpresa y en ocasiones de desagrado lograban desconcertar y perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Entonces... le besaste, él te hizo un chupón y se fue.

-Siempre me ha sorprendido tu habilidad para hacer resúmenes, Scott. -dijo con el habitual tono bromista de Stiles.

-Vale... omitiré eso de "te doy permiso para desgarrarme la garganta" y me centraré en el porqué de besarle.

-No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé... simplemente me apeteció.

-Entonces te gusta.

-No.

-¡Sí! Sino no entiendo por qué besarle.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ahí está la cuestión... y luego está lo que me dijo Peter en el gimnasio. De verdad, ese tío es un maníaco.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Te lo diré porque si le matas, harías un gran favor a la humanidad. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que Scott era demasiado buen alfa para herir a cualquiera que formara parte de su manada. -No sé qué de que si hacía daño a Derek me mataría... y lo describió muy gráficamente... no sé qué de unas tripas y yo ahorcado con ellas. Es muy imaginativo para esas cosas.

-O sea que él supo que había sido Derek el que te hizo lo del cuello.

-Sí, pero ya te he dicho que lo dijo para "saludar a Max".

-Cosa que es aún más confuso. -dijo frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Stiles asintió y se terminó su té helado. -A no ser que... que el rollo este de la sumisión y el dominio tenga algo que ver en todo esto, lo que sientes por Derek y cómo actúa él últimamente contigo... protegiéndote y eso. Peter fijo que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Derek y tú en cuanto le vio pelear conmigo, el muy capullo es listo... tal vez él sepa más de lo que dice.

-Te sigo, pero creo que no te sigo.

-Di mejor que no quieres entender lo que te digo.

-¿Estás diciendo que de alguna manera ahora Derek y yo tenemos "algo" sin siquiera haberme enterado?

-No. Pero tal vez sí que se ha acentuado. No sé... uno no se acuesta con quien más odia porque sí, sin importar el calentón. ¡Vosotros os odiabais! Y de repente os acostáis y todo va rapidísimo... No sé, Stiles, cuanto más lo pienso, más seguro estoy de que lo del chupetón ha sido como "marcar el territorio". Y lo de Peter entonces tendría sentido.

-Bueno Scott... deja de darle vueltas al asunto... es absurdo, ¿vale? Simplemente me quiso putear porque yo le besé. Y punto.

-Pero...

-Scott, en serio, deja de pensar. Estoy empezando a pensar que tu cerebro va a explotar. -dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba. -Y me tengo que ir... hoy Max me ha dejado para el arrastre.

-Bien, vamos. Pero si hay novedades, quiero saberlo.

-Eres un cotilla. -bromeó.

-No soy cotilla, pero visto lo visto, si no te desnudo y busco pruebas de sexo no sabré si has follado o no. -se burló Scott.

-Que dejes el tema, dios... -se quejó Stiles saliendo por la puerta en dirección a su adorado jeep aparcado en la calle de enfrente. -Mañana te llamo para mirar lo de la matrícula del curso.

-Nos vemos. -dijo antes de arrancar su moto y desaparecer en la noche.

Stiles subió en su jeep y condujo hasta su casa. Dejó las llaves al lado de la puerta y se fue a la cocina a por una buena ración de ensalada y pollo para ir al salón a cenar mientras veía la televisión. Su teléfono sonó y lo cogió al instante sin mirar siquiera quién le llamaba.

-Joder papá, siempre me pillas cenando. -dijo con la boca llena.

- _¿Papá?_

Stiles supo que esa no era la voz de su padre. Tragó con fuerza y miró la pantalla del móvil. Quien le llamaba era Derek. Sacudió la cabeza confuso y volvió a hablar.

-¿Derek?

- _¿Ahora me llamas papá?_

-Estoy cenando. Te cuelgo.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Después de la conversación con Scott estaba aún más enfadado por el chupetón. Ahora tenía que estar con bufanda, en verano, paseando por todos sitios si no quería que todo el pueblo -y entre ellos su padre- pensaran que tenía novia. O novio. ¿Por qué todos estaban empeñados en su homosexualidad? Vale que él nunca había tenido novia, pero no tenía _pinta_ de gay. Su padre se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones: " _Si no vistieras así, llegaría a pensar que te gustan los hombres"_.

Acabó de cenar y llevó el plato al lavavajillas, se sirvió un vaso de leche y volvió al salón. Cogió el teléfono e hizo la llamada diaria de rigor a su padre. Nada más colgar, su móvil sonó y vibró en su mano. Colgó y lanzó el móvil al otro sofá tras silenciarlo. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó ruidos que venían de su cuarto. Se levantó al momento como impulsado por un resorte, y tras coger un bate -su bate- subió lentamente las escaleras.

Vio una silueta en medio de su cuarto y se abalanzó sobre ella. Cayó sobre el dueño de dicha silueta y alzó un puño para asestarle un puñetazo. Pero antes de lograr golpear, reconoció el rostro de Derek en la penumbra.

-¡Dios! Joder, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes lo que es una puerta? ¿Un timbre? -dijo sin levantarse. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el lobo, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y tú no sabes que los teléfonos son para cogerlos?

-No me apetecía escucharte. -dijo de mala gana mientras se levantaba. -¿Ha pasado algo grave? -preguntó entonces preocupado.

-¿Tenía que pasar algo? -dijo levantándose el moreno también.

-Sí. Estás aquí. -dijo mirándole inquisitivamente.

-Quería saber si Max había recibido mi mensaje. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Sí, lo recibió. -dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente. -Y tu tío, y Scott... Todos lo han recibido alto y claro. Todos menos yo. ¿¡Se puede saber a qué cojones viene esto!? -preguntó cabreado señalando el cuello.

-Es una tontería, se te irá en seguida. -dijo Derek restándole importancia.

-A ti tal vez, chucho.

-Se te irá antes de que me crezca el pelo a mí. -dijo frunciendo el ceño. Stiles recordó su "venganza" y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Déjame ver. -dijo agachándose para levantar la pernera del pantalón del lobo. -¡Lo has hecho! ¡Ni un pelito!

-No tengo elección, ¿recuerdas? -respondió molesto el lobo.

-Dulce venganza... -dijo Stiles incorporándose de nuevo después de acariciar la pierna sin pelo del lobo. -En fin, vuelvo a lo mío. -dijo saliendo de su cuarto y volviendo al salón, de nuevo con el bate en la mano. Derek le siguió en silencio.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Peter captó el mensaje? ¿Y Scott?

-Peter fue el primer jeto que vi hoy, que ni me acordaba de esto -dijo señalando el chupón del cuello. -y no pude ni taparlo. Por la tarde quedé con Scott y aunque lo tapé, me lo vio. Pero si tanto te molestaba, no haberlo hecho. -terminó Stiles mirándolo con reproche.

-Pareces enfadado.

-Me has marcado. Como a una oveja.

-Ayer parecía que te gustaba lo que hacía. -dijo con tono que intentaba ser inocente.

-Y una mierda. Lo hiciste porque te dio la real gana de mandarle un "mensaje" a mi monitor de gimnasio. No sé qué mierdas se te pasan por la cabeza, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Me apeteció. Ése amiguito tuyo no me cae bien.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que no te cae bien? ¡Si no le conoces!

-Te mira.

-Sí, bueno, la gente me mira... no suelo ser invisible. Incluso antes me miraban, tal vez pensando "¿cómo dejan a este inútil seguir con vida?" pero me miraban igualmente. La gente tiene ojos, y suele usarlos para mirar.

-No me refiero a ese "mirar".

-¿Entonces a cuál? Dímelo -dijo exasperado. Era una orden, aunque no lo hubiese pretendido, y Derek no pudo evitar decir lo que no quería decir. Al menos, una de las cosas que no quería decir.

-Te mira con deseo. -Tras decir esto, Stiles lo miró con las cejas alzadas y Derek apretó los labios.

-Sí, bueno... me besó hace tiempo. No veo qué problema hay con que me mire. -dijo sin más.

-¿Cuándo te besó? -rugió Derek incorporándose un poco en su asiento. -¿Cuándo?

-Hace tiempo. ¿Qué importa?

-¿Te dejaste?

-Le agradecí el interés y me aparté. ¿Qué importancia tiene? Y más aún... ¿Qué te importa a ti? Precisamente tú también me besaste poco antes, así que...

-¿Que qué me importa? ¡Me importa! Voy a arrancarle las tripas a ese... -dijo levantándose por completo.

-Pero... ¿qué mierdas...? -exclamó Stiles levantándose y encarándose a Derek. -Tú no le vas a hacer nada a nadie, menos a Max. Es mi amigo y punto. Así que o te callas y no me incordias mientras veo la televisión o te largas.

La respuesta de Derek fue evidente, cogió molesto su chaqueta y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Stiles lo miró marchar y bufó antes de poner más alta la televisión y seguir viendo el programa de deportes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Entonces qué es? -urgió Stiles.
> 
> -Te he dicho que no lo sé, Stiles. -dijo cansado Derek. -No lo sé.
> 
> -Vale. Averigüémoslo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tercer capítulo hoy! *aplausos*  
> Muchas gracias a todos por tomaros el ratito de comentar, y muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado deseándome que me mejore pronto.

El día siguiente transcurrió con tranquilidad. Sus dos chupones iban perdiendo el tono morado e iban yendo a un tono un poco más verdoso. Estuvo entrenando con Max en el gimnasio por la mañana y no vio ni a Peter ni a Derek en todo el día. Pasó la tarde con Scott y Isaac en una tienda de deportes buscando un casco nuevo para la moto de Scott y los tres juntos habían ido a tomar algo y a cenar pizza.

Stiles se vio obligado a contarle todo a Isaac, ya que tenía que contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior al alfa. Isaac había llegado a la misma conclusión que los demás: "Stiles era gay" y "algo raro le pasaba a Derek". Scott, en cambio, ya había superado esa fase y volvía a darle vueltas al porqué del comportamiento de su beta.

Por la noche llegó a su casa, pero estaba asqueado de esa casa tan solitaria, así que se enfundó uno de sus pantalones de deporte y aprovechando que hacía muy buen tiempo se armó con su reproductor de música y se adentro en el bosque para correr. No salió del sendero, ya que estaba oscuro y no quería perderse.

Tras un buen rato de carrera solitaria, llegó al lago donde algunas veces había pasado el rato nadando. Dejó sobre una piedra su camiseta ya sudada y el reproductor de música y tras descalzarse se metió al lago para nadar. No escuchaba nada más que el agua moverse a su alrededor y el suave viento golpear las ramas de los árboles más cercanos. Hundió su cabeza y buceó hasta quedarse sin aire. Hizo unos cuantos largos más y salió del agua buscando su camiseta.

-Eres medio pez. -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Allí estaba Derek, con la camiseta y el aparato de música en su mano, ofreciéndoselo.

-¡Dios santo! -exclamó el muchacho. -No te he oído llegar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te he estado siguiendo. -dijo como si fuera lo más normal que se le podía decir a alguien.

-¿Cómo?

-Andando. -contestó simplemente.

-Me suponía que no hubieses venido volando. -dijo irónicamente mientras se calzaba. -Me refiero que a por qué.

-Me he metido en un problema. -Stiles suspiró resignado y se incorporó.

-¿Tengo que ir a comisaría?

-No de esos problemas. -dijo Derek entrecerrando los ojos. -Normalmente en esos problemas me metéis tú y Scott.

-¿Entonces en qué problema? -dijo ignorando el comentario del mayor, aunque era completamente cierto. Se puso la camiseta y comenzó a caminar para ir a su casa.

-Tu casa está hacia el otro lado. -escuchó la voz del beta.

-¿En qué problema? -volvió a preguntar rectificando su dirección.

-¿Puedes parar de una vez?

-¿Y tú puedes contestarme de una vez? -contestó Stiles volteándose para mirarle.

-Si paras quieto.

-Ya estoy quieto. -rebatió levantando los brazos y señalándose a sí mismo.

Derek respiró hondo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo un rato en silencio, pero comenzó a hablar en cuanto vio que la falta de actividad comenzaba a hacer que el muchacho se empezara a mover inquieto. Maldita hiperactividad.

-Me pongo celoso. -dijo el beta. Stiles abrió los labios, pero los volvió a cerrar por no saber qué contestar a eso. -Por tu culpa siento celos.

-Celos. -repitió Stiles, a lo que Derek asintió. -De acuerdo... ¿podrías ser más específico? Porque no te entiendo, y estoy mojado y empezando a tener frío así que me gustaría volver a mi casa.

-Te acompaño. -dijo Derek yendo hacia donde él se encontraba. A veces se le olvidaba que los humanos se resfriaban.

-No, Derek. Me vas a explic... -pero no pudo terminar su frase porque la mano de Derek estaba sobre sus labios.

-No termines la orden. Vamos a tu casa, te duchas y te pones algo seco y te lo explicaré. -dijo él seriamente. -Además... atufas. -dijo arrugando la nariz.

Stiles apartó su mano aún no muy convencido, pero el frío le animó a correr de vuelta a su casa. No tardaron mucho en llegar al patio trasero de la casa de los Stilinski. Entraron y tras un buen trago de agua, Stiles subió a ducharse. Al salir fue directo a cambiarse a su cuarto, donde Derek le esperaba. Estaba delante de una estantería mirando por encima lo que el humano guardaba en ella. Se vistió ahí mismo, aprovechando que el lobo estaba de espaldas.

-¿Y bien? -dijo acabando de ponerse la camiseta.

-¿Has cenado?

-¡No jodas, Derek! -replicó molesto Stiles. -Suéltalo ya.

-Creo que te quiero. -dijo de repente -¡Joder, Stiles! ¿¡Tenías que dar la orden!? -gruñó Derek apretando un peluche que había cogido de la estantería y que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Vas a hacer que lo repita?

-Te doy la oportunidad de que reformules lo que has dicho sin que me apetezca echar a correr.

-Vale... -dijo él aflojando el agarre del peluche. Respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo. -No entiendo ni cómo, ni por qué, ni en qué momento empecé a sentir esto. ¡No es que esté enamorado! Ni siquiera que te quiera realmente... me atraes, me gustas... es como si tuviera que estar a tu alrededor todo el rato para protegerte. Me gusta tenerte alrededor. ¡Y el puto Max me pone histérico! Es un cansino, siempre jodiendo alrededor. ¡Y tú vas y lo defiendes!

-Tendría que haber cenado antes. -musitó Stiles.

-Ve a cenar.

Stiles salió por la puerta y bajó a la cocina. Derek se quedó en medio del cuarto con el peluche aún en la mano. Lo levantó y lo miró sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver que era un lobo. De repente se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que parecería con esa expresión y azotó el peluche contra una de las paredes.

Los pasos de Stiles se escucharon volviendo hacia el cuarto y se giró para mirar a la puerta en la que estaba ya asomado, mirándolo.

-No lo entiendo. -dijo simplemente. Se acercó hasta el peluche y se agachó para cogerlo con el ceño fruncido hacia Derek por haber maltratado su peluche. -Es mi peluche de cuando era pequeño, vuelve a hacer eso y te enteras. -dijo volviendo a posar el pequeño lobo en la estantería, pasando al lado de Derek. -Baja. Estoy haciendo chuletas para ti.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar órdenes? -gruñó Derek saliendo obedientemente por la puerta.

Los dos estaban en la cocina, Derek sentado a la mesa y Stiles haciendo la cena para los dos. Le lanzó un refresco y preparó su té helado. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraron hasta que la comida ya estaba lista y Stiles dejó el plato con las chuletas delante de Derek. Él comenzó a comer su pescado a la plancha bajo la mirada de disgusto del moreno.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de mi perca?

-¿Perca? Eso es un pez.

-Sí, una perca. Pescado. Es sano, ¿sabes?

-La carne está buena.

-El pescado también está bueno. -dijo llevándose un bocado de pescado a la boca, viendo cómo Derek le dejaba de mirar para comenzar con las chuletas.

Cenaron y Stiles se levantó para dejar los platos sucios en la meseta y volver a sentarse delante de Derek. Le dio un buen trago a su té y lo miró tranquilamente, con pose relajada.

-Tú no me quieres, Derek. -el aludido levantó la mirada de las burbujas de su refresco y el moreno lo miró, confuso. -Tiene que ser algún efecto de la sumisión o algo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡Porque uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana! Hemos pasado de odiarnos a esto... eso es imposible.

-La noche en la que nos acostamos, aún no me dominabas. Y nos acostamos.

-Era luna llena. Tú estabas alterado y yo soy un adolescente hormonado que había estado solo durante mucho tiempo.

-Yo quise venir, en eso no me afectó la luna.

-Pues te habrías dado un golpe. -rebatió el humano.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-¿Y que de repente me quieras tiene sentido?

-No. Bueno... tal vez. ¡No lo sé, Stiles! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sienta eso, joder. -dijo evidentement alterado el lobo. -Sólo sé que... es "algo". Y Peter no me lo quiere decir, pero él sabe algo más.

-¿Cómo?

-Peter sabe algo. Pensé que lo sabría gracias al bestiario, pero lo revisé y no dice nada. Así que lo siento, Stiles, pero estoy seguro de que esto no es por estar sometido a ti. Bueno, el hecho de obedecer y defenderte a toda costa... eso sí, pero no dice nada acerca de sentir celos o de tener la necesidad de saber lo que haces en cada puto momento.

-No, eso aparece en libros de psicología en el apartado de obsesivo-compulsivo. -dijo aportando un toque de humor, a lo que Derek bufó negando con la cabeza. -¿Y si hablo yo con Peter?

-No te lo dirá. -rió amargamente.

-¿Y si se lo pregunta Scott?

-No metas a Scott en esto, podrían surgir problemas entre ellos.

-Pero en realidad Scott también quiere saber qué demonios pasa... al pobre le va a dar un ataque como no deje de pensar en ello.

-¿Scott lo sabe? ¿Todo?

-Ayer me vio los chupones, ¿recuerdas? Tuve que explicárselo. Isaac también lo sabe. ¡No me mires así! ¡Estaba delante y se lo explique! ¿No se supone que en una manada no hay secretos? ¡Pues deja de quejarte! ¡¡Y NO TE TOMES TODO LO QUE PUTO DIGO COMO UNA ORDEN!! -grito exasperado al ver que Derek iba a abrir la boca para "quejarse" y la cerró instantaneamente cuando Stiles le dijo que "no se quejara".

-No es cosa mía. Aún estoy en la primera fase.

-¿Ehn?

-Hay distintas fases de sumisión. Si ahora me dijeras que me abriera a mí mismo en canal, lo haría sin importar lo que me doliera. Así que espero que no des órdenes irónicas hasta que mi lobo despierte lo suficiente como para diferenciar el sarcasmo. Gracias.

-¿Y eso de donde lo has sacado?

-Del bestiario. -dijo exhalando un suspiro antes de masajearse el puente de la nariz. -Por eso te aseguro que esto que me está pasando no es de eso.

-¿Entonces qué es? -urgió Stiles.

-Te he dicho que no lo sé, Stiles. -dijo cansado Derek. -No lo sé.

-Vale. Averigüémoslo. -dijo poniéndose en pie y acercándose al lobo.

Derek lo miró confundido y no supo reaccionar al rápido acercamiento del muchacho, que en cuestión de segundos estaba besándolo. Se separó y le miró. Con un impulso, Derek le devolvió el beso y profundizó en su boca con la lengua, se dejó llevar. Stiles permitió la intromisión del lobo y respondió al beso, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran en sus bocas. Derek se levantó y subió a Stiles sobre la mesa, quedando entre sus piernas, que se cruzaron en su cintura.

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados de cadera para arriba. Se besaban con cada vez más intensidad y sólo se separaban para tomar aire. Las manos de Stiles descansaban sobre las caderas del moreno y éste las ocupaba con el cuello y el pelo del castaño que, lejos de sentirse incómodo bajo todo ese contacto y atención, gimió suavemente por el gusto.

-No hagas eso. -suplicó Derek.

-Descubramos lo que nos pasa. -dijo Stiles antes de enterrar sus labios en el perfecto cuello del moreno.

-¿Nos? -preguntó confundido.

-Cállate y haz lo que te digo. -ordenó Stiles justo cuando metía las manos bajo la camiseta del moreno y le daba un mordisco bastante fuerte en el hombro, que hizo que este gimiera de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Tras esa pequeña conversación, los besos se volvieron más agresivos y las manos más agiles en deshacerse de la ropa que los separaba. Poco tardaron en estar los dos desnudos, besándose y acariciándose. Stiles gemía sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras la cabeza de Derek subía y bajaba entretenida en sus bajos e iba preparando la entrada de Stiles que se retorcía entre ansioso y contrariado.

Derek se incorporó y comenzó a besar el pecho y el cuello del muchacho que volvía a abrazar su cintura con las piernas y parecía intentar memorizar su espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Se miraron a los ojos y vieron las ganas del otro brillando en ellos. Derek empujó suavemente sus caderas contra las de Stiles y vio cómo este cerraba los ojos de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Los labios de Derek besaron los del muchacho, que siguió con gusto el beso mientras poco a poco el moreno se iba abriendo paso dentro de él.

Los besos y las caricias hicieron de testigos. El ritmo de las caderas de Derek se fue acelerando paulatinamente hasta que los gemidos de su amante y los suyos propios hicieron que la velocidad se convirtiera en una danza frenética entre los dos. Stiles llegó primero al orgasmo, clavando las uñas sin piedad en la piel del lobo, que gimió de dolor, pero no cesó en el vaivén de sus caderas. Levantó al muchacho de la mesa como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara y le empotró contra la pared para seguir aún más rápido y más salvaje. Stiles se entretuvo mordiendo su cuello y orejas, lo que hizo que poco después, el cuerpo del lobo se sacudiera violentamente y notara un cálido líquido dentro de él.

Stiles observó al lobo, que jadeaba con los ojos cerrados. Salió lentamente de él y lo posó en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y sus iris verdes se clavaron en los suyos antes de dedicarle el más tierno de los besos. Stiles siguió el beso y por un momento pensó que Derek se desmayaría, pues notó cómo sus piernas le fallaban.

Fue entonces cuando vio por la ventana que comenzaba a amanecer. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo habían estado...? Entonces lo comprendió. Derek estaba completamente exhausto, sin fuerzas. Le sujetó suavemente por la cintura

-Derek, subamos al cuarto. -dijo suavemente.

-¿Más? -gimoteó él.

-Digo a dormir. -dijo Stiles riendo un poco. -Estás muy pálido.

Derek asintió y con torpeza y algo de ayuda de Stiles, subieron al cuarto, donde no tardó en quedarse dormido sobre la cama del muchacho, que se tumbó a su lado mirándolo antes de dormirse él también.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que el resto del día Stiles era conocido por su alma caritativa, graciosa, alegre e irónicamente adorable (a la par que molesto), también era famoso por sus malos despertares.  
> *Este resúmen no representa mucho el capítulo pero... es lo mejor que mis anginas me dejan discurrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de comentar los comentarios me he dado cuenta de que estoy más "ida" de lo que creía... pero al contrario de lo que piensa ally_holmes: ¡¡HOY HABRÁ CAPÍTULO!!  
> *party hard*

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, notó una respiración a su lado y al girarse se encontró con un Derek aún completamente dormido. Se levantó con suavidad para no despertarlo y bajó a la cocina a recoger el destrozo del día anterior, así como la ropa de ambos, que estaba tirada por el suelo. La metió en la lavadora y puso un programa corto de lavado. Cuando casi había terminado, escuchó su móvil sonar en el piso de arriba. Corrió todo lo que pudo y cuando llegó a su cuarto, el móvil había dejado de sonar. Estaba en la mano de Derek, ya despierto.

-Lo siento. -dijo el chico al ver el gesto de mal humor del lobo. -Se me olvidó bajarlo.

-Era Max. -gruñó lanzándole el teléfono.

-¡Mierda! Había quedado en ir al gimnasio... -dijo sin darle más importancia mientras salía del cuarto devolviéndole la llamada a su monitor.

-¡Stiles! -le llamó Derek, haciendo que se girara. -¿Puedes dejar el teléfono y volver a la cama?

Stiles se quedó de piedra al ver que Derek aún se veía débil y pálido por el esfuerzo de hacía unas horas. Eso le sorprendió, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Derek era un lobo con súper cicatrización y era capaz de regenerar un tajo que le cruzara el abdomen en cuestión de minutos. Pero una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- _¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estás?_

Stiles miró confundido al teléfono. La voz de Max salía de él y se quedó pasmado mirándolo. Derek se había incorporado con intención de levantarse y Stiles fue hacia él y lo empujó de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Ehm... Max. Siento no haberte avisado... hoy no voy a poder ir.

- _¿Y eso? ¿Estás bien?_ \- preguntó el monitor algo alarmado. Iba a contestar, pero una mano le quitó el teléfono.

-Sí, yo me encargaré de que esté bien. -dijo Derek antes de colgar y recibir una mirada molesta de Stiles. -Me ha despertado, es molesto y su nombre es ridículo. -dijo como defensa.

-Te lo paso porque estás medio muerto. -dijo Stiles alejándose de nuevo de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Dios santo, esto parece una escena sacada de una comedia romántica cutre. -protestó saliendo por la puerta. -Voy a hacer el desayuno. Tú quédate ahí y descansa.

Derek bufó y dejó caer su espalda de nuevo sobre el colchón mientras escuchaba cómo Stiles cocinaba en la planta baja el desayuno con el que poco después apareció en el cuarto. El muchacho posó un plato con tostadas y un vaso con zumo en la mesita de noche de al lado de Derek, que sin levantarse cogió una tostada y se la llevó a la boca.

-Me vas a llenar la cama de migas. -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Derek le miró con el ceño fruncido y gruñó antes de ignorarlo por completo y seguir comiendo en esa postura. Stiles le miraba ceñudo. No entendía cómo podía ser posible que Derek estuviera aún tan pálido, con esa pinta tan débil. Acercó un vaso de zumo al lobo, que se incorporó y bebió gustoso y tras suspirar, volvió a tumbar su espalda sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos mientras se rascaba los abdominales.

-¿Mi ropa? -preguntó abriendo los ojos para mirar alrededor. Aún estaba desnudo, pero tapado de cintura para abajo con las sábanas.

-Está lavando.

-¿Y cómo se supone que me marcharé? -preguntó molesto mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Te voy a ignorar. -dijo Stiles tumbándose boca abajo y enterrando su cara en la almohada. -Y pienso dormir, así que no molestes. Y si tanta prisa tienes, puedes ir desnudo por todo Beacon Hills, no me importa. Siento haber sido tan desconsiderado de lavarte la ropa. -refunfuñó con la voz ahogada por el cojín.

Derek bufó y se levantó para ir al baño, y para cuando volvió a entrar, se encontró con Stiles ya completamente dormido. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda, la nuca y el pelo. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado cuando sus dedos se detuvieron sobre uno de los lunares del cuello. Una maldad se le cruzó por la mente y decidió realizarla, después de todo, Derek estaba aburrido.

Se alzó sobre Stiles y acercó su cara al cuello de este, que respiraba calmadamente hasta que notó los labios del lobo en su cuello, suaves y cuidadosos. Los ojos castaños se abrieron súbitamente y vio con dificultad a Derek, que estaba prácticamente acostado sobre él, besándole y lamiéndole el cuello.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me aburro.

-¿Y por eso me lames? ¿Qué soy? ¿Un helado? Bájate de mí -dijo un poco molesto. A pesar de que el resto del día Stiles era conocido por su alma caritativa, graciosa, alegre e irónicamente adorable (a la par que molesto), también era famoso por sus malos despertares.

-¡Qué humor de perros! -ironizó Derek tumbándose al lado.

-¡Y tápate! -dijo levantándose de la cama y lanzándole las mantas a Derek sobre las piernas. Salió del cuarto y Derek escuchó el grifo de la ducha.

Tras una relajante ducha, entró de nuevo en la habitación, donde se encontró a Derek de nuevo con su peluche en la mano, pero tumbado en la cama y tapado como él le había ordenado. Estaba mirando al techo con gesto pensativo. Se vistió con unos pantalones que solía usar para el gimnasio y una camiseta blanca básica.

-Derek... -le llamó el castaño. Su voz pareció sacar de los pensamientos al lobo, que parpadeó y giró la cabeza para mirarle. Al verle, parpadeó y su gesto de tranquilidad mutó a una mueca furiosa y cabreada. Se levantó de golpe y empotró al joven humano contra la pared, con los ojos azules brillantes y los colmillos reluciendo. -¿Der..? -logró musitar Stiles, que no se esperaba ese ataque en lo absoluto.

-¿EN SERIO? -vociferó el lobo- ¿Casi me dejas inconsciente anoche y ahora te vas con ese palurdo?

-Pero...

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¿Es eso? ¿¡¡AHORA SOY TU PUTA O QUÉ!!?

-¡Derek!

-¡CÁLLATE! -aulló de nuevo. Stiles cerró la boca y lo miró con los ojos como platos, viendo como Derek respiraba hondo intentando controlarse. Poco después volvía a su forma completamente humana, pero su voz seguía amenazante. -Te juro que lo mato, Stiles. Si te acercas a él, le descuartizo.

-¿A Max?

-¡Ni lo nombres!

-Pero...

-¡No!

-¡Derek!

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritó de nuevo con los ojos azules de lobo.

-Cálmate y escúchame dos cosas. -pidió Stiles suavemente, lo que hizo que Derek respirara hondo de nuevo y pareciera clamarse. -¿Mejor? -se aseguró antes de empezar. El lobo lo miró ya con sus ojos verdes y asintió. -Bien... Primero, me he puesto esta ropa para estar en casa.

-¿Qué? Yo... -comenzó a decir, pero Stiles negó con la cabeza y alzó la mano para que le dejara seguir hablando.

-Y segundo... -hizo una breve pausa. -¡¡Tengo putos vecinos con oídos!! -gritó rabioso Stiles. Después de los aullidos que había dado Derek, seguramente cuando volviera su padre, esos dichosos cotillas le contarían que había tenido una discusión con otro hombre.

Derek le miró pasmado. Lo cierto era que no había pensado en eso. Se alejó un poco y miró la ventana, que estaba completamente abierta. Stiles tenía razón. Todo el vecindario se habría enterado de todo.

-Y Derek, ni se te ocurra volver a amenazar a Max. -añadió alejándose de la pared en la que había sido empotrado. -Ni a apretar a Watson. -dijo cogiendo el peluche lobo.

-Stiles... Watson me cae bien, Max no. -dijo en bajo mirando el peluche en la mano del muchacho.

-No le conoces. -dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír ante el hecho de que el "gran temido lobo Hale" se "llevara bien" con un peluche. -Y es mi monitor.

-Cambia de gimnasio.

-No voy a cambiar de gimnasio.

-Desapúntate del gimnasio.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta ir, me calma y me tranquiliza. Desde que empecé a ir, tomo la mitad de Aderall, me noto más en forma y me concentro mejor.

-Si lo que quieres es hacer deporte, yo te puedo ayudar. -terminó él.

-No. Quiero seguir yendo, y lo voy a hacer.

-Le mataré. -sentenció el lobo.

-No lo harás.

-Que ni te toque, ni te mire, ni te huela.

-Oh, dios santo... él no es quien va olisqueando por ahí. Ese eres tú.

Derek abrió la boca para defenderse, pero lo cierto era que las palabras del chico eran tan verdaderas que se encogió graciosamente de hombros y cerró los labios, aún descontento por la determinación de Stiles de seguir viendo a ese estúpido monitor.

-Pero no le beses.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Stiles confundido. -¡Yo no soy gay! -exclamó sorprendido Stiles.

-Claro, porque yo soy una "damisela". -dijo irónicamente Derek, haciendo que Stiles se diera cuenta y abriera los ojos como nunca.

-Soy gay... -dijo en estado de shock, sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-Dejémoslo en "ambiguo". -dijo Derek para quitarle importancia, pero volvió a endurecer el gesto cuando el teléfono de Stiles volvió a sonar. -¿No lo coges?

-Hola papá. No, papá... todo está bien, papá... Era Scott haciendo el idiota, ya sabes. No, no te preocupes. ¡Claro que no me he ido de putas! Te llamo de noche... -dijo colgando el teléfono.

-Vecinos cotillas que tienes. -murmuró entre dientes, sentándose sobre la cama.

-La secadora ya habrá terminado... -dijo levantándose para ir al piso de abajo para recoger las prendas del día anterior aún en shock por ser "gay", "ambiguo", "bisexual", o lo que fuera.

Derek siguió sentado en la cama a esperar a que volviera el muchacho, que hizo su aparición minutos después, trayendo su ropa limpia y seca en la mano.

-Derek, ¿crees que soy gay? -dijo mientras veía cómo Derek se ponía la ropa interior y los pantalones.

-¿Y qué importa si lo eres?

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó poniéndose el cinturón.

-No sabía que tú fueras gay. -dijo aún en estado de shock.

-No lo soy.

-Vale que no sea tan masculino como tú, pero tampoco soy una princesita. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Derek lo miró, rodó los ojos y tras bufar, se sentó en la cama aún sin camiseta y lo miró sereno.

-Soy un lobo. Nosotros no entendemos de géneros... sólo de personas. -Stiles dibujó una "O" con los labios y asintió.

-¿Y qué te pasó anoche?

-No te entiendo. -dijo poniéndose las botas.

-Que hoy estabas jodidamente pálido, me asustaste... parecía que te tuviera que cortar un brazo o algo. -dijo el joven haciendo alusión al día que fue envenenado con una bala de acónito.

-Ya, bueno... la próxima vez te amordazaré para que dejes de darme órdenes que puedan llegar a matarme. -rió Derek al entender que Stiles no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Órdenes? ¡Yo no te di ninguna orden! -se defendió el muchacho.

-¿Seguro? -dijo Derek mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado. -"Más", "Más", "No pares", "Sigue". Mi lobo, al menos, lo entendió como órdenes.

Stiles le miró con los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con las manos. ¡Podría haberle matado! Lo débil que lo había visto esa mañana había sido culpa suya. No pudo resistir las ganas de abalanzarse contra él para abrazarlo y de repente un pensamiento aleatorio le cruzó por la mente, haciendo que se empezara a reír, dejando a Derek con una ceja alzada y sin entender nada.

-Muerte por kiki -logró decir entre carcajadas, haciendo que Derek rodara los ojos y se levantara.

-Cuando dejes de reírte de esa tontería, tal vez quieras cambiarte de ropa. Podríamos hacer algo. Me aburro.

-Llevas diciendo eso ya 4 veces hoy... me chupas porque te aburres, te aburres de que me ría... ¿acaso eres un niño caprichoso de 9 años?

-Tienes que compensarme por mi casi-muerte.

-Si no me acuerdo, no pasó. -dijo riendo de nuevo. Se levantó y se vistió de nuevo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues... aquí os dejo este capítulo... no sé... tengo una sensación extraña con él... creo que oficialmente se me ha ido la olla por la fiebre...   
> ¡Y no os entretengo más!  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Ya que el "gran lobo feroz" estaba aburrido, Stiles se cambió de ropa y tras subirse en el Camaro de Derek, fueron a uno de los centros comerciales de Beacon Hills. El joven se empeñó en pasar más de media hora rebuscando entre videojuegos para la Play, lo que acabó con la paciencia del mayor, que tras amenazar varias veces con irse en su coche a otro sitio y dejarle tirado, obedeció una simple orden de "quédate aquí y calladito" y se tuvo que quedar a la fuerza al lado de Stiles.

-Me encanta esto de ordenarte y que obedezcas. -dijo después de haber pagado, cuando salían por las puertas de la tienda y paseaban por los pasillos del centro comercial. -¡Mira que simpático estás ahí! Sin hablar... Aunque bueno, no es como que antes fueras demasiado hablador. Hablas más con las cejas que con palabras propiamente dichas. Y gruñes. Y amenazas. -suspiró con una sonrisa satisfecha y Derek le dirigió un gruñido. -¡Oh, no gruñas! Eres un pesado... parece que no sepas hacer más ruidos.

-¿Stiles? -dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos, que se giraron.

-¡Scott! ¡Hey! -saludó sonriendo Stiles, que miraba divertido a su mejor amigo, que les dirigía una mirada con una ceja alzada. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Comprarte el regalo de cumpleaños. -dijo simplemente, señalando a Derek. -¿No gruñe?

-¿Ves? Hasta tu alfa se extraña de que no hayas gruñido. -le dijo Stiles divertido a Derek, que le dirigió una mirada muy poco amable. El joven sonrió divertido y miró a su amigo Scott. -No, ni gruñe ni habla. Lo estoy educando.

-Eso quiere decir que le estás dando órdenes. -dijo divertido.

-Así es. Órdenes sanas. Es un chico muy obediente. -dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, haciendo que Scott soltara una carcajada, agarrándose el abdomen.

-Cuando pueda hablar te va a matar.

-No le he ordenado que no me mate. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aún sonriendo. -Muy bien, Derek... Puedes hablar y gruñir.

-¿E irme?

-No, eso no.

-Oíd, en cuanto Kira salga de probarse el decimocuarto vestido... -dijo con exasperación -podríamos ir a tomarnos un helado.

-No quiero helado. -contestó Derek aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero el helado es bueno!

-No te viene bien para "tu dieta". -se burló Derek.

-Bueno, no discutáis... pues lo que vosotros queráis... cualquier cosa que incluya más gente estará bien.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso Scott-Kira? -preguntó Stiles.

-No "problemas", pero necesito más gente... por cambiar.

-¡Hola chicos! No sabía que estuvierais en el centro comercial. -dijo una sonriente Kira que salía de la tienda con una gran bolsa. -Al final me he comprado los dos. -añadió mirando a su novio. -¿Vamos al helado?

-A Derek no le apetece. -dijo Scott cogiendo la bolsa.

-¡Oh! Pues... ¿Qué te apetece? -preguntó sonriente.

-¿Bolos? -propuso Stiles, a lo que Derek bufó. -¿Billar?

-Cine. -dijo Derek sin más. -Cualquier cosa que te obligue a estar callado.

-Serás imbécil... -gruñó Stiles.

Todos dieron como buena la idea del cine y se fueron a coger entradas. Gracias al cielo, lograron convencer a Kira de no ver la "típica comedia romántica" y los cuatro se metieron en la sala de una película de acción, explosiones y tiroteos. Derek posó su chaqueta en el asiento contiguo al de Stiles y los dos fueron a por comida y refrescos para todos.

-Así que "cualquier cosa con la que esté callado" eh... -comentó aún molesto Stiles.

-No soy el único que te lo dice. Hablas demasiado.

-Y tú no hablas nada. -dijo haciendo que Derek se encogiera de hombros pero no dijera nada más -¿Ves? ¡Nada!

-Dos de palomitas grandes, dos coca-colas, un zumo de piña y una cerveza. -pidió a la mujer regordeta que les estaba atendiendo.

-¿Zumo? -preguntó extrañado Stiles

-Para el señor hiperactivo. -contestó Derek, esbozando una cruel sonrisa y pagando el pedido.

-¡Pero llevo siglos sin tomar refrescos! -exclamó poniendo un mohín.

-Gracias, que tengan buena película. -dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Los dos caminaron de nuevo hacia la sala y les dieron sus palomitas y sus refrescos. Stiles quería seguir hablando, pero la película comenzó y cada vez que volvió a abrir la boca, Derek le metió palomitas en la boca para acallarlo. Dos horas después, se levantaron del asiento y se despidieron, pues Kira y Scott se iban de cena de "mes-versario".

-¿Quieres que te deje en casa? -preguntó Derek entrando en el coche.

-¿No te quedas?

-¿Quieres que me quede? -preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No sé... estoy solo, ya sabes. Y tengo que entretenerme con algo.

-¿Qué tal con el absurdo juego que tardaste casi una hora en escoger? -preguntó rodando los ojos y arrancando el motor.

-Ignoraré ese comentario porque sé que te lo pasaste en grande. -rió el castaño. -Además, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-¿De qué?

-De si sentimos algo.

-¿No ha quedado claro? -preguntó ceñudo Derek.

-No. ¿Para ti sí?

-No me pongo celoso por cualquier idiota. -dijo sin más. -Por mucho que ese idiota seas tú.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-Me quieres. -soltó Stiles, haciendo que Derek lo mirara serio, pero no dijera nada. -Eso... ¿me lo tomo como un sí?

-Me gustas lo suficiente como para no arrancarte el cuello.

-¡Oh, vaya! Eres todo un romántico.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Derek sin quitar los ojos de la carretera. - ¿Qué sientes?

-No sé... me siento bien. Pero confuso.

-Confuso.

-¡Sí, joder! -exclamó frustrado. -Me gustan las chicas. Y tú no eres una chica, pero... me gusta pasar rato contigo.

-Y el sexo.

-Y el sexo. -admitió Stiles con una sonrisita pervertida.

-Así que soy tu objeto sexual.

-Claro, porque todos salen con sus vibradores al centro comercial. -dijo irónico el joven. -Mira, no sé. Y no creo que lo sepa jamás... -dijo pasándose la mano por la cara, frustrado.

El teléfono de Stiles comenzó a sonar y él lo cogió de su bolsillo del pantalón. En la pantalla, el nombre de Max se iluminaba mientras sonaba la banda sonora de Doctor Who.

-Cógelo y mándale a la mierda. -dijo Derek sin siquiera mirar a la pantalla. Stiles lo miró molesto y cogió la llamada.

-¡Hey!

- _Oye, tío... ¿estás bien?_

-Últimamente me preguntas mucho eso. -dijo riendo e ignorando las muecas de Derek. -¿Qué hay?

- _Nada nuevo... hoy todo ha estado muy calmado por el gimnasio. ¿Y tú? Porque antes... tu novio no parecía contento._

-¿Mi novio? Nah... es un imbécil que se cree con derecho a organizar mi vida... -dijo clavando su mirada en Derek, que gruñó bajito.

- _¡Ah! Entonces... ¿sigues soltero? Porque no sé, se me había ocurrido una noche de cervezas._

Derek giró tan rápido el cuello hacia Stiles, que el castaño creyó imposible que no se rompiera el cuello.

-Mira a la carretera.

- _¿Cómo? ­_ \- preguntó extrañada la voz de Max.

-¿Qué? No, nada... era para otra persona. -dijo rápidamente Stiles. -Pues me parece bien lo de las cervezas, pero me va a ser imposible. Acabo de salir del cine y estoy muerto.

- _Ah, ok... ¿Mañana vendrás al gimnasio?_

-Sí, sí. Ya no puedo faltar mas.

- _Pues nos vemos entonces._

-Perfecto. Hasta mañana, Max.

Stiles colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a meter en el pantalón. Derek no dijo nada más, aunque se notaba que no estaba nada conforme. Llegaron a la casa sin hablar, tan sólo escuchando la radio. Bajaron del coche y fueron dentro de la casa. Derek se dejó caer en el sofá mientras que Stiles iba a la cocina y volvía con un par de cervezas.

-Hazme un hueco. -Derek levantó la mirada y se incorporó para coger una de las cervezas. Stiles se sentó a su lado y cogió el mando para encender el televisor. -Vale, tal vez tuvieras razón.

-¿En qué, de todo lo que te he dicho?

-Max. -dijo mirando a Derek, que puso una mueca desagradable. -Parece que no le ha quedado claro... ¡pero es un buen tío! -añadió. -Me cae bien, es gracioso y me lo paso bien con él entrenando.

-Te quiere follar.

-¡Derek!

-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! -añadió antes de dar un trago a la cerveza. -Y tú no puedes beber aún. Pero lo pasaré por alto si dejas el gimnasio.

-No lo voy a dejar.

-¡Tú mismo lo acabas de decir!

-Bueno... ¿y qué? Yo estuve detrás de Lydia varios años, y ni un beso. Bueno sí. Hubo uno, pero fue para frenar un ataque de ansiedad.

-Max es mayor que tú.

-Y tú.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo llegué antes. -dijo a sabiendas que eso no era una excusa para nada válida. -Me importa una mierda. Ése tío no es trigo limpio. No lo soporto. Y menos lo soportaré si vuelves apestando a él.

-No digas bobadas.

-Stiles...

-¿Qué? -preguntó bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

-De verdad... la simple idea de que estéis solos, sabiendo lo que él quiere, me pone enfermo. Deja el gimnasio o no me podré controlar. Lo mataré.

-No digas tonterías.

-No las digo. Stiles... por favor.

Stiles separó los labios de la lata de cerveza y lo miró seriamente. Derek lo miraba serio pero con un brillo leve de súplica en la mirada. El joven apartó la lata por completo y suspiró. Estuvo mirando la madera del suelo pensando, hasta que por fin levantó la mirada y habló.

-Hablaré con Max. Sinceramente, que me diga lo que de verdad pasa... pero si acabo dejando el gimnasio, tú me entrenarás.

Derek asintió, conforme. Sin duda Max le dejaría claras sus intenciones por las buenas o por las malas, y Stiles no tendría ninguna opción de seguir en el dichoso gimnasio con su estúpido monitor salido. Y a Peter ni le molestaría... tan sólo tenía el gimnasio por hacer algo "constructivo" con su vida y conocer a un montón de mujeres ansiosas y con baja autoestima.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La esperada conversación entre Stiles y Max... ¿Acabarán siendo amigos? ¿Pasará algo? ¿Derek cornudo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Estoy de vuelta!! Y ya fuera de la cama ¡por fin! Mejoradita y casi al 90% :)  
> Entre hoy y el lunes, el fic llegará a su fin... *ooooh, llorad* pero tengo otro listo y en mente para cuando se termine este :D Así que no perdais de vista.  
> De todos modos, os aviso que estaré poco activa ya que mis padres vienen a visitarme (cosas de vivir en el otro lado de España) así que pasaré poco tiempo al ordenador.  
> ¡¡Pero sacaré tiempo para subir uno al día!!
> 
> Así que...   
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Stiles despertó pronto en la mañana y se incorporó bostezándo y estirándose. Miró a su lado y se encontró a un Derek profundamente dormido con un brazo sobre sus ojos para protegerse de la luz que entraba a través de la ventana. El castaño se levantó y salió en dirección al baño intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se lavó los dientes rápidamente y tras hacer algo de café para cuando el lobo se despertara, subió al cuarto a vestirse para el gimnasio y cogió algo de ropa para después.

-¿Qué hora es? -murmuró Derek revolviéndose en la cama justo cuando Stiles acababa de hacer la mochila.

-Aún es pronto. -dijo sonriendo. Derek se incorporó al verlo preparado para el gimnasio. -Pero tú quédate en la cama el tiempo que quieras. Tienes café en la cocina.

-Vas al gimnasio.

-Qué gran don de observación.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No hace falta. -dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo, ya que había vuelto a poner una mueca desagradable. -Entrenaré y después iré a tomar algo con Max para hablar de lo que dijimos ayer. Estaré en Beacon Hills para comer.

-Prefiero...

-No, Derek. En serio. Soy mayorcito.

-Pero...

-No quiero que actúes como una novia celosa y posesiva. -le cortó Stiles. -Te llamaré de tarde, ¿vale? -añadió sonriendo. -Me voy ya al gimnasio. Y deja tranquilo a Watson. -dijo saliendo del cuarto y de casa, montado en su Jeep azul.

Condujo los pocos minutos que separaban Beacon Hills del gimnasio y cuando llegó, comenzó su rutina de entrenamientos con Max. A Stiles no se le escaparon los comentarios coquetos y los gestos que dejaban ver cierto interés no correspondido. Por mucho que le jodiera admitirlo, Derek tenía razón: las intenciones del rubio no eran "amistosas".

Tras salir del gimnasio, fueron a una terraza cercana a tomar una cerveza el rubio y un batido el castaño. Hablaron de todo un poco, mientras Stiles buscaba el momento adecuado para sacar el tema. El momento apareció sin hacerse demasiado de rogar, cuando Max posó con fingida inocencia, su mano en la rodilla de Stiles.

-¡Esa mano! -dijo intentando sonar gracioso Stiles.

-¡Oh! -fingió Max, apartando la mano. -Lo siento, es que eres irresistible. -dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya... Oye, Max... Creía que había quedado claro.

-Yo creía que me habías dicho que eras hetero... y de repente me doy cuenta de que no era cierto. -siguió comentando con tono coqueto, volviendo a posar la mano en la rodilla, haciendo que Stiles se moviera inquieto.

-Vale. -dijo apartando la mano él mismo. -Creo que te estás confundiendo.

-Eres gay.

-No. Bueno... no sé qué soy, pero no me atraes de todos modos.

-Eso es porque no me has probado.

-Te recuerdo que sí lo he hecho. -dijo poniéndose más serio aún. -Mira... -dijo respirando hondo. -Estoy conociendo a alguien, y ese alguien está bastante incómodo con que quede contigo todo el tiempo, ya sea para entrenar o para tomar algo.

-No creí que fueras de los que les dan explicaciones a cualquiera.

-No es cualquiera. -le espetó, comenzando a estar molesto. -En serio, deja ya quieta la manita. Mira, lo que te quiero decir es que: o cortas esa actitud o no vuelvo por aquí. La otra vez me agradeciste que no me fuera, ¿no? Bien, pues si lo hice fue porque creí que habías entendido que no había ningún interés en ese sentido. Me caes bien, pero...

-Pero tu novio no quiere que quedes conmigo porque es un inseguro engendro deforme. Seguramente gordo y feo.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó levantándose furioso de la silla. -Mira... me has hartado. Me voy.

-Stiles... sabes que tengo razón. -dijo en voz baja y triunfal.

Stiles ya se había alejado unos metros y dio la vuelta al escuchar el comentario del rubio. Sin siquiera mirar quiénes estaban allí, se giró y a un metro le contestó, realmente furioso al que había creído su amigo.

-Pues no, Max. Él no es ni feo, ni gordo. Y aunque así fuera, sería mil veces mejor persona que tú, que por lo visto, eres un puto engreído de mierda al que le duele que un chaval como yo, considerablemente más joven, le diga que "NO". Y ya está, no quiero saber nada más de ti, no me volverás a ver el pelo, majete. Que te vaya bonito. -dijo justo antes de girarse y encontrarse de frente con Peter, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó.

-No me jodas tú también, Peter. -y se alejó como alma que lleva el diablo. Dio gracias a su costumbre de pagar justo después de pedir su bebida porque si no, hubiese tenido que dar la vuelta a pagar. Sacó las llaves y abrió su Jeep, que se cerró justo después por la mano de Peter.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Me dejas marcharme?

-No. Contéstame. ¿Ha sido algo con Max?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, venga! Déjame en paz. -le espetó.

-Tal vez hayas controlado a Derek, pero controlarme a mí te costará mucho más. -dijo aún con la voz serena. Stiles lo miró y respiró hondo tranquilizándose.

-Estoy bien. Solo quiero irme a casa.

-Max es un imbécil. No sabía que era tu monitor hasta que te vi el otro día con él en la sala.

-No me extraña.

-Vale. Tranquilízate y ya te dejo subir al Jeep.

-Estoy tranquilo.

-No, no lo estás. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado y dándose un golpe con uno de sus dedos en la nariz. -Lo huelo.

Stiles rodó los ojos y volvió a respirar hondo. Abrió la puerta y lanzó la maleta dentro del coche para cerrar la puerta y apoyar su espalda contra ella.

-Avisaré a Max de que si no te deja en paz, yo mismo me meteré en medio. Ese estúpido parece que sólo me respeta a mí en este dichoso pueblo. -dijo tranquilamente el lobo. -Y tú, deberías omitir el verdadero tamaño de la discusión a mi sobrino. No dudaría en venir y arrancarle el cuello... y aunque se lo merezca, no debería pasar ni una sola noche más en el calabozo por tu culpa.

-Notará si le miento.

-No le mientas. Simplemente omites información. Notará que mientes al menos, en parte, pero tienes poder suficiente sobre él para distraerle. -Stiles lo miró con la ceja alzada. -No sé... podrías dejarle el cuello para que se entretuviera.

-¡Oh, vaya! Ya tardabas en mencionar eso.

-Claro, porque no me lo esperaba para nada... -rió el mayor. -Sé de sobra cómo se somete a un lobo, y sé perfectamente la debilidad que Derek siempre tuvo contigo. Así que no hacía falta un chupetón o dos para que lo sospechara.

-¿Qué?

-Stiles... No te ofendas pero eres un incordio.

-¿Por qué siempre te ofenden después de un "no te ofendas"?

-Y Derek es la persona con menos paciencia y peor genio que conozco. Sí, incluso peor que yo. A mí siempre me pareciste curioso y por eso te ofrecí un mordisco... pero Derek te aguantó y te soportó sin razón aparente durante todo este tiempo. Por no contar que se dejó someter. Aún me pregunto cómo fuiste capaz... hubiese apostado que tarde o temprano te mataría.

-Gracias... supongo.

-Bien, te dejo marchar ya. -dijo apartándose del Jeep. -Dale saludos a mi sobrino de mi parte.

-Eres un incordio. -murmuró Stiles, a sabiendas que el lobo le habría escuchado, mientras se subía a su adorado Jeep. Arrancó el motor y condujo de vuelta a Beacon Hills.

Llegó a su casa y puso música a todo volumen, lo más ruidosa posible, para ahuyentar sus pensamientos rabiosos por culpa de Max mientras recogía la casa entera. En escasas semanas llegaría su padre y su casa, aunque no parecía una pocilga, sí que estaba bastante desordenada después de dos meses de soledad sin control paterno. Paró de limpiar la cocina cuando escuchó su móvil, que estaba bailando por la vibración, en la mesa de la cocina.

-Hola Derek.

- _¿Dónde estás?_

-Controlador.

- _Dijiste que me llamarías._

-Estoy limpiando la casa. ¿Te unes? -respondió con burla.

- _Sólo quería saber cómo había ido la conversación con el imbécil ese._

-La versión corta es que dejo el gimnasio.

- _¿Y la versión larga?_

-Pues que tenías razón, es un idiota y un imbécil salido que no pilla las indirectas y que he dejado el gimnasio oficialmente. Tu tío estaba por ahí.

- _Oh, ¿intervino?_

-Llegó al final. Simplemente le restó importancia y me dijo que yo siempre le parecí "curioso". ¿No te pones celoso de tu tío?

- _No._

-¿Seguro? Porque tiene unos ojos bonitos. -dijo riendo, divertido.

- _Stiles... eres un idiota._

-Muérdete un dedo.

Stiles escuchó un quejido al otro lado del teléfono y un gruñido gracioso, lo que hizo que soltara una carcajada. Le encantaba poder castigar a Derek incluso por teléfono.

- _La próxima vez, aclara que me lo muerda suave. -_ gruñó la voz del lobo.

-No te has arrancado ningún dedo, ¿no?

- _No. Los tengo todos._

-Pues entonces todo está correcto. -se burló el joven. -Bueno, acabo de limpiar y te llamo. ¿Te vale?

- _Hazlo si quieres, vaya..._

-He dejado mi único hobby por tu cabezonería, así que vas a tener que entretenerme.

- _Has dejado tu hobby gracias a que yo te abrí los ojos acerca de ese imbécil. No tergiverses nada._

-Touché. Bueno, te llamo luego.

- _Vale._

Stiles colgó el teléfono y volvió a reanudar su tarea. Le llevó dos horas más y llamó a Derek justo después, mientras cocinaba, pues estaba hambriento y aún no había comido. Poco antes de que llegara Derek, Scott y Isaac aparecieron en su puerta, proponiéndole una fiesta.

-Derek está de camino.

-Dile que traiga cervezas.

-¿Para ser el único que se pone pedo? No, gracias. Pero si queréis, le encargo comida. -dijo llevándose un tenedor de ensalada a la boca. -No tengo comida grasosa para vosotros.

-Ya le llamo yo. -dijo Isaac ante esa amenaza de comida sana.

Para cuando Derek llegó, Stiles ya había terminado y Scott y Isaac lo asaltaron para robarle las bolsas de hamburguesas que llevaba el beta. Se sentaron todos juntos en el salón mientras los dos devoraban la comida y Stiles ponía la Play y escogían juegos. Derek pasó de jugar a ese invento del demonio y cogió uno de los libros de ciencia-ficción de Stiles para hacer algo.

-¡Eres un manta! -gritó Stiles glorioso al vencer por cuarta vez consecutiva a Scott.

-¡Eh! ¡Respeta a tu alfa! -gritó divertido y molesto el "perdedor"

-Te respeto, por eso te digo la verdad.

-A ver si me vences a mí, enclenque. -dijo Isaac tomando el mando que el alfa le lanzaba.

Isaac, en cambio, venció a Stiles, bajándole los humos. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Derek, que había gruñido después de una larga retahíla de insultos hacia lo "manta" que era Stiles. Hasta el propio Derek parecía sorprendido. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la lectura.

-Derek, eres un aburrido. Deja el libro y únete. -dijo Isaac sonriendo.

-No es un aburrido. Es un libro interesante. Además, él es incluso peor que Scott. -dijo Stiles riendo, a lo que Derek levantó la mirada, ofendido.

-Es difícil ser peor que él.

-Uuuuuh... yo veo pique... -retó Isaac. -Venga, un Scott versus Derek.

Scott rió animado. Al menos ganaría a Derek, quien apartó el libro y cogió el mando que le pasaba Stiles. Finalmente, tras una igualada pelea al Mortal Kombat, Derek ganó por muy muy poco, lo que hizo que las burlas al alfa se intensificaran.

-Pero eres un gran alfa. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado Derek.

-Ya... ¿tienes otro juego? -preguntó Scott.

-Ninguno de princesas al que puedas ser bueno. -comentó jocoso el muchacho

-Corre. -murmuró entre dientes Scott, que sin pensarlo, comenzó a perseguir a Stiles, que ya corría hacia la cocina.

La persecución duró poco, pues Stiles acabó arrinconado en la lavandería con Scott sobre él torturándolo con cosquillas. Los dos reían como hacía años, jugando y revolcándose de las cosquillas. Isaac asomó la cabeza, negando con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Derek! ¡Ven a poner orden! -le llamó.

Scott y Stiles pararon y miraron al beta. De un momento a otro, era éste último el que estaba suplicando porque pararan de hacerle cosquillas, entre risas y lágrimas de diversión. Los tres pararon al ver unas piernas largas y fuertes delante de ellos. Levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con Derek, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándolos con gesto sereno y una ceja alzada.

-Tengo hambre. -dijo sin más. Stiles se levantó de Isaac y fue a la nevera para ver qué podía hacer al lobo que le gustara.

-Nunca creí que te agradecería ser un aguafiestas. -dijo Isaac levantándose del suelo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar... ¡y gracias a vuestro animos ya me he recuperado!  
> Muchas gracias de verdad :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis capítulos favoritos!!   
> :D Espero casi tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo.  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

-¿Estás enfadado? -le preguntó Stiles a Derek cuando Scott y Isaac se habían ido.

-No.

-Lo pareces. -dijo Stiles apoyado en la mesa mientras el lobo aclaraba los platos y los posaba en la pila.

-No estoy enfadado.

-¿Y por qué hablas tan poco?

-Siempre dices que no hablo mucho. -dijo haciendo que Stiles bufara. -Solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-Nada... -contestó secándose las manos a un paño de cocina. -En serio, nada importante.

-¿Tiene que ver conmigo? -preguntó el muchacho. Derek lo miró y suspiró, sabiendo que si no contestaba satisfactoriamente, no dejaría de hacerle preguntas.

-En parte.

-¿En qué parte?

-Sólo... nada... tonterías.

-¡Derek!

El aludido gruñó exasperado y se dejó caer contra la meseta con los brazos cruzados, pensando cómo abordar el tema.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo. -Stiles lo miró a punto de volver a protestar por ser tan poco específico. -Esto... lo que nos pasa. ¿Tú lo entiendes?

-No. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -No entiendo nada desde que mordieron a Scott. Quiero decir... no es como que no me importen las cosas, como si no me preocupara esta nueva manera tuya.

-¿Nueva manera mía?

-Simpático... a tu manera.

-Soy como siempre.

-Sin duda eres tan soso como siempre, pero de repente me proteges

-Siempre te he protegido

-... tienes celos por mi culpa...

-No me saques el tema de Max de nuevo.

-...me besas...

-Tú también me besas.

-...me obedeces...

-¿Adivina gracias a quién?

-... ¡Te cae bien mi peluche!

-Eso... es... ehm... Me voy.

-¡No! No te vayas, Derek. -dijo cogiéndole del brazo. -No quiero que te vayas. No estoy diciendo esto para que te vayas... pero quiero que sepas que te estás rebanando los sesos por gilipolleces.

-¿Y por qué quieres que me quede? Tal vez tú no lo necesites saber, pero yo sí.

-¡Te lo he dicho!

-No lo has hecho.

-¡Porque me gusta que estés aquí! No sé por qué, joder... y si tú le das vueltas a las cosas y dices que "no lo entiendes", ¿cómo crees que estoy yo? ¡Soy yo el adolescente inseguro y torpe! No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas, y ya que veo que tú precisamente eres el chucho huraño y callado que parece que todo le afecta aunque no lo demuestra, yo tengo que ser el que no se preocupa, al que no le importa una mierda nada. Dices que te he dominado y que tú ahora eres el sumiso... pues te equivocas. Porque siempre has ejercido mucha fuerza sobre mí y lo sigues haciendo. ¡Aunque pueda ordenarte que te muerdas y lo hagas! -dijo de carrerilla.

Derek lo miró y su ceño se suavizó, junto con su mirada. Le encaró y le cogió la cara con las manos para clavar su mirada en la del castaño, que estaba realmente alterado, respirando con dificultad.

-Relájate Stiles... Te está dando un ataque de ansiedad. -Stiles cerró los ojos, pero sus intentos de relajarse fueron inútiles hasta que sus labios rozaron los cálidos labios del moreno.

-¡No hagas eso! -dijo apartándose. -¡Estoy enfadado! ¡No puedes ir besando a la gente cuando está enfadada! ¡¡Y no me repitas que me tranquilice!!

-Stiles tienes que...

-¡Cállate! -vociferó, y debido a la orden, Derek cerró la boca. -No... no puedo respirar... vale, vuelve a besarme. ¡No! Vale, sí. No... sí... ¡Joder, Derek, bésame! -dijo el muchacho por fin decidido, con los ojos brillosos.

Derek se acercó de nuevo a él y le besó suave para, al ver que Stiles no cambiaba de opinión y que su respiración se estaba calmando, profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se acariciaron y un leve gemido salió de la garganta del más joven, haciendo que las manos de Derek se afianzaran en su cadera y lo acercara un poco más hacia él. Stiles seguía temblando un poco debido a la ansiedad, pero poco a poco se fue calmando.

Cogió la cinturilla del pantalón de Derek y tiró de él un poco más hacia él, justo antes de meter sus manos por la camiseta del moreno para recorrer sus perfectos abdominales. Fue Stiles quien profundizó aún más el beso.

-¿Stiles? -rió Derek una vez logró separarse del muchacho.

Pero el castaño decidió que no iba a contestar, que ocuparía sus labios en los del moreno... o tal vez en su cuello... Derek ponía "cierta resistencia", Stiles lo notaba, pero acababa cediendo a los besos y caricias del pequeño, que ya le había quitado la camiseta.

-Stiles, espera. -dijo Derek separándose de golpe y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? -preguntó algo molesto Stiles, que ya llevaba un rato respirando con normalidad.

-Alguien... Están rondando la casa. -dijo poniéndose rápidamente la camiseta.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé. Voy a ver.

Stiles se quedó parado en medio de la cocina mientras miraba cómo Derek salía por la puerta trasera al encuentro del merodeador. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía que ser un olor que nunca antes hubiera notado... ¿Tal vez Max? Stiles salió tras él sin pensar más. Si se trataba de Max, lo que no le extrañaría nada por lo que Peter le había dicho, la cosa se pondría fea, Derek probablemente lo matara.

Dio la vuelta a la casa por el jardín y se encontró con Derek detrás de un árbol oliendo el aire que llegaba de la parte delantera. El de los ojos verdes lo miró y frunció el ceño en señal de no entender qué aroma era el que llegaba hasta ahí, así que Stiles asomó la cabeza para mirar y se encontró con una mujer que conocía ya lo suficiente. Soltó un bufido y la mujer botó sobre sus talones, asustada.

-¡Dios, Stiles! -dijo la mujer cogiéndose el pecho. -Creía que estarías dormido... no quería despertarte.

-¿Marie? -preguntó Stiles aún confundido. La mujer volvió a soltar un gritito y a cogerse el pecho al ver a Derek salir de su escondite.

-¡Dios santo! -Stiles se acercó para ponerle una mano en el hombro hasta que se serenara. Derek se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, escudriñando a la mujer.

-Es la novia de mi padre. -le explicó al lobo con una sonrisa, a lo que el moreno asintió. -Pero ¿qué haces aquí? Ibais a volver en unos días.

-Sí, pero... bueno, ya sabes, no dejaron de llamar a tu padre para que viniera a hacer algunas guardias y como ya habíamos pasado unas buenas y largas vacaciones decidimos volver. Ahora mismo está en la comisaría, al parecer una mujer que tenía treinta gatos ha sido atacada por todos ellos al mismo tiempo, así que... ¿Y él quien es? -dijo señalando con una sonrisa al moreno. -¿Scott?

-Soy Derek.

-¡Ah! Hola, Derek, yo soy Marie. -dijo amablemente. -Siento si os he asustado... no quería despertarte. ¡Y vaya! ¡Qué guapetón te has puesto en el verano, Stiles! -dijo ya entrando en la casa, seguida por Stiles.

-Yo me iré ya. -dijo Derek en bajo, sólo para Stiles, pero Marie era demasiado considerada (y un poco cotilla también)

-¡Oh, no seáis bobos! Yo vengo muy cansada, me tomaré un té y me iré a dormir... vosotros podéis quedar haciendo lo que estuvierais haciendo. -dijo sonriendo.

Aunque Derek protestó un poco y no parecía muy convencido, hicieron lo que la mujer les había dicho. Ella, después de tomar el té lanzando halagos a los dos jóvenes y contando "por encima" sus vacaciones, se fue a la cama con un bostezo.

-Creo que sospecha algo. -dijo Derek sin más.

-Sí... Marie es muy intuitiva. -contestó Stiles poniendo el vaso del té en el friegaplatos. -Ah... así que mi padre está ya en Beacon Hills... es cómico que me entere porque ella ha venido a casa. Si siguiera soltero, seguiría pensando que sigue de vacaciones.

-Te hubiera llamado.

-Pero podría haber llamado de todas formas.

-Stiles, si tu padre es la mitad de despistado que tú, volvería a casa sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ha estado de vacaciones durante semanas.

-La cuestión es que la despistada, caótica y alocada genética que tengo, me viene por parte de madre.

-¿Era también hiperactiva? -preguntó Derek sentándose sobre la meseta.

-No. Ella era perfecta. -dijo sonriendo. -Incluso cuando estaba enfadada era perfecta, cuando me reñía por haber hecho alguna trastada, o las pocas veces que discutía con mi padre... Claudia era genial... excepto para escoger el nombre de su único hijo. -rió él.

-Hubiera sido interesante conocerla.

-¡Oh, sí! Le hubieses encantado.

-Yo siempre les encanto a las mujeres. -dijo alzando una ceja, pero con el gesto serio a pesar de que Stiles sabía que estaba bromeando.

-Y a algunos adolescentes.

-Pero solo a los más masoquistas e idiotas. -añadió Derek ya con una media sonrisa. -¿Así que te "encanto"?

-Imbécil...

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, terminando de recoger algunas cosas y platos que habían usado para su cena y el té de Marie. Ahora que sabían que el sheriff Stilinski estaba en el pueblo y volvería esa mañana a la casa, la cocina tenía que volver a quedar ordenada. Poco rato después, Derek decidió que se iría a su casa, cosa que disgustó un poco al joven Stiles, aunque sabía que era irremediable ahora que estaría su padre por casa.

-Mañana estarás con tu padre, supongo.

-Sí... aunque no es de hacer "planes padre-hijo" muy a menudo.

-Si te puedes librar y te apetece, llámame. Yo estaré por el bosque seguramente.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por ayudar a...

-Sólo he metido los platos en el lavavajillas -dijo poniéndose la chupa de cuero.

-...a hacerme respirar como una persona normal. -termino riendo.

-¡Ah! -se acercó y le revolvió el pelo para después, con la misma mano, acercarle la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente. -Es que eres un histérico.

-¿Sabes lo que significan los besos en la frente? -dijo Stiles rodeando a Derek con sus brazos.

-No.

-Protección. -contestó Stiles. Ante eso, Derek lo miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente, es lo que hago. -dijo antes de darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios como despedida. Pero Stiles le respondió el beso, y aunque fueron besos castos llenos de cariño, estuvieron un momento abrazados dándose calor hasta que un ruido hizo que se separaran.

Se giraron rápidamente y se encontraron con John Stilinski en la puerta de la cocina, aún con el uniforme puesto y sin haberse quitado la pistola. Derek no pudo reaccionar y Stiles no pudo más que dirigir su mirada a la pistola de su padre.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué...? Marie dijo no se qué de unos gatos... -dijo Stiles intentando distraer a su padre, que no apartaba la mirada de ellos.

Los ojos claros del Sheriff pasaba de uno a otro, de Derek a Stiles y de Stiles a Derek. Su boca estaba entreabierta y había perdido color en la cara. Sabía que su hijo estaba intentando que se distrajera, pero... ¿Pero qué demonios?

-La anciana estaba alucinando... se medicaba con marihuana.

-¡Qué curioso! -rió forzosamente Stiles. Derek seguía de piedra mirando al señor Stilinski, sin ningún tipo de reacción facial.

-Lo que es curioso... es... -y el jefe levantó el dedo para señalarlos a ellos dos.

-Ya... bueno... ¿consumes marihuana, papá?

Derek apartó la mirada de John Stilinski y miró a Stiles con una ceja alzada. ¿En serio iba a intentar hacerle creer a su padre que estaba teniendo una alucinación como la vieja de los gatos "asesinos"? ¡Estaba más que claro lo que John había visto en la cocina! Se había encontrado a Derek, un chaval años mayor que su hijo aún menor de edad y que había sido detenido en varias ocasiones, en la cocina de su casa besando a su único hijo. Y eso no pintaba demasiado bien.

-Hale, creo que deberías irte... -logró decir John con sequedad.

Derek no dijo nada más y salió de la casa del jefe de policía, despidiéndose de Stiles con una mirada cauta. Stiles se quedó en silencio mirando al padre sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Me has dejado en shock, hijo... no sabía que tú... -pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Que yo... qué?

-Que fueras gay. -dijo rápidamente. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, rascándose el pelo y comenzó a murmurar. -Debí haberlo sospechado cuando te empezaste a obsesionar por el cuerpo y la ropa, pero... ¿con Hale? ¿El mismo Hale que me hiciste detener hace unos años?

-Papá, no soy gay.

-No me intentes decir de nuevo que es todo cosa de mi imaginación por "fumar marihuana", cosa que no hago. -se apresuró a especificar.

En su conversación padre-hijo nocturna, comenzaron a hablar tal vez demasiado alto, y una confundida Marie apareció en la cocina en pijama, encontrándose un panorama un tanto extraño.

-¿Ya has vuelto?

-¿Tu lo sabías? -le espetó a su novia.

-¿Yo sabía el qué?

-Lo de Hale y mi hijo.

-¿Quien? -preguntó ella confusa. -¡Oh, ese chico tan guapo de ojos verdes! Sí, John, cuando llegué estaban aquí. Al principio pensé que era Scott, pero...

-¿Y se estaban besando o... algo?

-¡Papá! -protestó el hijo.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no! -negó ella ávidamente. Ahora comprendía... John los había pillado con las manos en la masa. -Pero... ¿y qué problema hay? Parece un chico más mayor, pero serio y responsable.

-Ese chico serio y responsable es considerablemente más mayor que mi hijo, y además yo mismo le he metido en calabozos varias veces. -dijo John, haciendo que un brillo de entendimiento cruzara la mente de la mujer. -Que mi hijo sea gay o hetero me la trae al fresco. Esto me molestaría igualmente si Hale fuera una chica...

-¡No soy gay! -dijo Stiles ya harto de escuchar la palabra. Los dos adultos lo miraron -No soy gay.

-Stiles, pero... si estabas besándote con ese chico...

-Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sé. Pero me gustan las chicas.

-Te gustan las chicas y tu amigo Derek. -especificó Marie.

-Exacto.

-Pues no quiero que vuelvas a hablarte con él. -espetó el sheriff

-¡John! -le reprendió la novia.

-Papá, voy a seguir quedando con él y hablaré con él y me besaré con él cuando me dé la gana. No puedes impedírmelo.

-¿Que no puedo...? ¡Soy tu padre!

-Y te quiero y te respeto, pero no voy a dejar que te dejes llevar por "es un chico mal al que tuve que detener en varias ocasiones" porque tú sabes perfectamente ahora qué cojones es lo que pasa en Beacon Hills y quién es realmente.

-¡Encima eso! ¡Se me había olvidado! -bufó John recordando que, encima, Derek era un lobo capaz de desmembrar a su hijo en cuestión de segundos.

-Bueno chicos... a ver. ¡Orden en la sala! -alzó ella la voz, dejando claro que era una experimentada y muy buena fiscal del estado. -Ahora vamos a la cama, descansamos, y mañana, mucho más frescos y menos irritados, habláis del asunto y ya está. ¿Sí? Venga John, quítate ya la pistola y sube al cuarto. Buenas noches, Stiles. -dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

John hizo lo que la novia le indicó y con un bufido miró incrédulo a su hijo y subió al cuarto. No le molestaba el hecho de que su hijo se besara con un chico. Vale, nunca se lo había esperado, pero podía entenderlo y sin duda no era eso lo que le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era que "ese chico" fuera ni más ni menos que Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Opiniones? :D
> 
>  
> 
> Y bueno... dando vueltas en la cama he decidido varias cositas acerca del fic:  
> -se aumenta de 22 a 23 capítulos (porque vosotros lo valéis :3)  
> -y además un prólogo que deje buen sabor de boca


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de haber tenido unas pocas buenas ideas, he alargado un poquito más el fic.  
> Inicialmente iba a ser 22 capítulos; después decidí hacer 23 capítulos y un epílogo... ¡¡Y FINALMENTE SERÁN 24 CAPÍTULOS Y 1 EPÍLOGO!! (y capítulos un poquito más largos)
> 
> Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que el capítulo merezca la pena la espera. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios :)

Al día siguiente, alguien picó a su puerta por la mañana y entró sin esperar respuesta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su padre en medio de la habitación, mirándolo con dos tazas en la mano. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, tapándose con la manta para amortiguar la luz. Justo después notó que el colchón cedía por el peso de su padre. Se destapó de nuevo y lo miró.

-Te he preparado chocolate caliente con nubes.

-No puedo comer eso.

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero lo quemarás en el gimnasio.

-He dejado el gimnasio.

-¿Por qué? Se suponía que te gustaba.

-Porque... -recordó a Max y los celos de Derek y decidió que no era buena idea sacar el tema -Me cansé de conducir tanto para ir a un gimnasio de mala muerte.

-Pero te llevabas bien con... Sam, ¿no? Tu monitor.

-Max, y es un imbécil.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

-No, realmente.

-Vale.

Los dos se quedaron sentados en la cama sin saber cómo seguir la conversación, ni siquiera sabiendo qué decir. La atmósfera era bastante incómoda. John dirigió sus labios hacia su taza y sorbió algo de chocolate.

-Está muy bueno, deberías...

-No tengo cinco años para que me intentes chantajear con chocolate caliente, papá.

-Lo sé. Pero... -suspiró- por si no te das cuenta, no tengo ni idea de cómo abordar el tema. Marie se ha ido a trabajar bien pronto en la mañana así que me podrás gritar lo incómodo que te sientes teniendo esta conversación conmigo y yo te podré gritar lo en desacuerdo que estoy de que salgas con un tío que tiene más antecedentes que años y muy malas pulgas, con una costumbre realmente extraña, que básicamente es aullar a la luna una vez al mes.

-Scott también es un lobo y no pones ninguna objeción a que yo sea su amigo.

-No, al igual que no pondría objeción a que fuera tu novio.

-¿Y por qué Scott sí y Derek no?

-Porque sois de la misma edad, sois amigos desde la infancia, sé que es un buen chico y que lo único que quiere y que haría por ti es protegerte.

-Derek me protege.

-De verdad, Stiles, no me gusta que sea tu novio.

-¡Deja de decir que es mi novio!

El silencio llenó el cuarto de Stiles. Su padre lo miraba sorprendido y él tragaba fuerte. Tendría que haberle dejado creer que eran novios... porque ahora le preguntaría, y desde luego no sabría cómo explicar que no sabían lo que realmente eran... eso sería incluso peor.

-No... no sois novios.

-No.

-Pero os besáis.

-Sí, papá... bienvenido al siglo XXI.

El padre asintió clavando la mirada en el contenido de la taza que seguía en sus manos. Stiles alcanzó su propia taza y metió un dedo para después llevárselo a la boca. John sonrió ante este gesto... eso solía hacerlo su difunta mujer, Claudia, y Stiles lo hacía desde siempre, imitándola desde pequeño. Su inocente y adorable Stiles había crecido, de eso no cabía duda y él no intentaba que fuera de otro modo, pero... ¿Tan rápido? Si Claudia estuviera ahí, todo sería mucho más fácil.

-¿Os acostáis?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tenéis sexo?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Stiles!

-Es que... no me puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso. -negó con la cabeza Stiles, abochornado.

-Contesta.

-¿Que si soy virgen?

-No. Que si te acuestas con Derek.

-Ah. No, no soy virgen.

-¡Stiles!

-¿Es necesario que te conteste a "eso"? -John le miró atentamente y sereno. Stiles suspiró y volvió a negar con la cabeza, desesperado. -Sí... un par de veces.

-¿Sabes que eso es ilegal? ¿Un delito?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Y aun así lo defiendes.

-Sí. Porque aunque a ojos de la ley sea un delito, a mi él en ninguna ocasión me forzó ni nada. Soy mayorcito y si me he acostado con él es porque quiero, papá. Y si le beso es porque yo quiero. Y aunque tú no te lo creas, se preocupa por mí y me protege.

-¿Le quieres? -preguntó su padre aparentemente más tranquilo, y parcialmente convencido por lo que su hijo le había dicho.

-Eh... bueno... ahí te has metido en terreno pantanoso. Lo intentamos hablar, pero... siempre acabamos cambiando de tema. Ya sabes, él no es de muchas palabras y yo soy de irme por las ramas y acabar hablando de las esporas de los hongos...

-No te estoy preguntando si "os queréis". Tan sólo quiero saber si tú le quieres a él.

-Hombre... "querer querer" suena a demasiado...

-Iré a hablar con él.

-¿Qué? -dijo en pánico Stiles levantándose de la cama. -No, no, no... no puedes...

-¿Por qué no? Soy el jefe de policía, y tu padre.

-No, vayas...

-Voy a ir, Stiles. Quiero hablar con él unas cosas...

-No le detengas, por favor...

-Tómate el chocolate. Yo voy a la comisaría. Volveré para la cena, ¿estarás?

-No tengo ningún plan hoy...

-Pues entonces cenaremos aquí juntos. No hagas planes porque no irás a ningún sitio esta noche.

El padre se fue y Stiles se lanzó a por su teléfono. Tenía que avisar a Derek de que su padre quería hablar con él, que no saliera del bosque y desde luego no fuera al loft o a comisaría bajo ningún concepto. Derek bufó un par de veces mientras Stiles le contaba las cosas y el lobo se limitaba a restarle importancia a la histeria de su... ¿novio? no, no...

-Sabe que nos acostamos. -dijo Stiles para que Derek se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

- _¡Stiles!_

-Lo siento... justo me acababa de despertar, no es culpa mía... en ese estado soy incapaz de mentir y... pero le dejé claro que no hubo forcejeo, que si lo hice fue porque yo quería...

- _Vale. Pues lo siento, pero tendrás que quitar la orden de que no le vea..._

-¿Por qué? Si lo que no quiero es que os veáis.

- _Stiles, tu padre no es precisamente un hombre cruel y sanguinario, de hecho creo que hasta anoche, empezaba a tenerme en cuenta como alguien no demasiado "conflictivo"... Y si me está buscando será para poder amenazarme de que si te hago daño "meterá mi peludo culo de lobo entre rejas". Necesita hacer eso como padre, y hasta que no lo haga, no se tranquilizará. ¿Vale? Tranquilo, conoces a tu padre._

-¿Estás seguro?

- _Sí._

-Vale... pues no te escondas de mi padre y habla con él... haz lo que te dé la gana. -y colgó el teléfono antes de lanzarlo a un rincón, donde cayó sobre un montón de ropa.

Se levantó asqueado de la cama y fue al baño para prepararse para ir a ver a su amigo Scott a contarle todas las novedades. Poco después ya estaba delante de la puerta de los McCall y Melissa le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y el uniforme del hospital. Al parecer ya se iba a trabajar, dejando a Scott en la cama.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su amigo espatarrado sobre la cama, medio tapado con la manta y con una pierna cayendo por el borde del colchón. Tenía la boca abierta y roncaba feliz. ¿En serio ése era un alfa? Rió en silencio y se acercó a él, se agachó para poner su boca en la oreja de su amigo.

-Buenos días, perrito... ronroneemos juntos...

Scott abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó como si le hubieran dado un calambre de 1000 voltios. Se giró para mirar a su amigo, y tras gruñir molesto se volvió a dejar caer sobre el colchón, de nuevo con los ojos abiertos

-Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?

-Mi padre nos pilló anoche a Derek y a mí besándonos. -el moreno de nuevo abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido -Y quiere "tener una charla" con Derek ya que hoy me ha preguntado si nos habíamos acostado... a lo que dije que sí. Y Derek quiere hablar con él, a pesar de que yo le dije que se escondiera y no lo hiciera, así que le dije que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Estoy de muy mal humor y quiero que me entretengas hasta que salga en las noticias que el sheriff del condado ha matado a tiros al amante mayor de edad de su hijo que, además, es un lobo.

-Jo...der...

-Sí, ésa era justamente la expresión que me esperaba viniendo de ti, que te caracterizas por una gran agilidad mental. Al menos ahora tu madre está trabajando, así que atendería a Derek de las heridas de bala y tal vez encubriera a mi padre, no sé.

-¿¡Pero cómo estás tan tranquilo!? ¡Sin duda tu padre lo va a matar!

-Me he tomado medio frasco de Aderall.

-¡Tío, eso es mucho!

-¿Tengo que explicarte lo que es una exageración retórica? ¿Tú no atiendes en clase de literatura o qué? Vale... no sé para qué pregunto... siempre estás más ocupado viendo las fotos tuyas y de Kira en el móvil...

-Deja ya de desvariar.

-Si no desvarío, pienso en la "charla" que tendrán mi padre y mi novio...

-Así que finalmente sois novios.

-No. Eso ha sido el Aderall.

-Entonces no sois novios.

-No.

-¿Qué sois? Porque si Derek quiere hablar con tu padre es sin duda porque quiere dejar claro que no sois un rollo sin más.

-O porque quiere matar a mi padre para que no se meta en nuestro rollo. -dijo sin pensarlo. De repente abrió los ojos como si fueran a salírsele de las órbitas. -¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Va a matarlo!

Antes de que Scott pudiera frenarlo, Stiles ya estaba bajando las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo y se subía al Jeep. Hubiera ido tras él, pero pensó que sería una coña de su amigo y realmente no pensaba eso, así que se rió y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se levantó de un salto de la cama para vestirse y salir corriendo de casa en dirección al loft de Derek.

Stiles condujo demasiado rápido, y si los policías de tráfico no conocieran el Jeep como "el coche del hijo del jefe" lo habrían multado varias veces. Llegó al loft de Derek en cuestión de minutos y vio con horror el coche patrulla de su padre. ¡Mierda! Su estúpido padre había decidido hacer eso como primera orden del día... ¡Tal vez estuviera ya muerto!

Subió las 12 plantas corriendo y cuando llegó arriba ignoró la necesidad de sus pulmones por tomar aire y corrió hacia la puerta del loft, corriéndola con fuerza y entrando a la carrera. Había llegado a tiempo, los dos adultos en medio de la sala, pero él iba tan apabullado y falto de oxígeno que el hecho de que los dos estuvieran sentados tranquilamente (ahora mirándolo en la puerta) con una bebida cada uno en la mano, se le pasó por alto.

-¡Derek! No... no lo... mates.

Dijo por fin apoyando sus manos en las rodillas e intentando recuperar el aliento. Derek y John se miraron extrañados y le miraron de nuevo a él, que estiraba una mano en su dirección repitiendo entre jadeos el "no lo mates". Un Scott apareció también corriendo y se quedó pasmado mirándolos.

-¿Ya lo ha dicho? -preguntó y afirmó al mismo tiempo.

-Si te refieres al "Derek, no lo mates", sí. Mi hijo ya lo ha dicho. -dijo John con una ceja alzada. Stiles levantó la mirada con Scott ya a su lado y los miró.

-No os estáis matando. -dijo confuso.

-¿Querías que lo hiciéramos?

-No, por eso me he saltado las normas de conducción y los límites de velocidad y he corrido superando los límites humanamente posibles, subiendo 12 pisos corriendo... En serio, Derek, búscate un bajo la próxima vez. ¿Entonces no os matáis?

-Al parecer ha tomado más Aderall del que debía. -explicó Scott con una sonrisa, haciendo que los dos asintieran, entendiendo entonces los desvaríos del joven.

-Aunque si quisieras que tu padre me diera un poco de cancha... no deberías entrar gritando que "no mate" a alguien. -dijo Derek levantándose para ir a la cocina y traerle un vaso de agua.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que te has saltado las normas de conducción? -le reprendió el padre levantándose para coger al hijo del hombro y llevándole al sofá donde había estado sentado.

-Sí... creo que eran Jeff y Harry... no me han parado.

-¿Y cuánto Aderall has tomado?

-Tres.

-¿¡Tres!? ¡Pero si uno ya te deja medio tonto! -le gritó el padre. -Ah... cada día creo que te caíste de cabeza al nacer y el médico no me dijo nada esperando que no hubieran secuelas, pero ya veo que quedaste retrasado. -dijo rascándose las sienes.

-Toma. -dijo un molesto Derek por el comentario de John, ofreciéndole el vaso de agua.

-Ehm... bueno... ya veo que no he llegado a tiempo, así que yo me voy. Se te ve moreno, sheriff... bienvenido de nuevo a Beacon Hills... Me voy. He quedado con Kira. -dijo Scott antes de salir corriendo del loft, dejando a Derek y John a solas con el aún medio muerto Stiles.

-Y yo debería irme también... ahora que sé que no os pretendéis matar.

-No vas a conducir con tres dosis de Aderall en el cuerpo. -dijo su padre poniendo su mano en el hombro.

-¡Pero si ya lo he hecho!

-Pues por eso mismo vas a tener el peor castigo imaginable, escuchar cómo tu novio y yo hablamos de ti. Y después él te llevará a casa. -sentenció el padre.

-No somos novios.

-Prefiero "novio" a "adulto que besa y se folla a mi hijo menor de edad".

-Ah, bueno... pues entonces puedes decir "novio".

Derek estaba completamente inmóvil y callado al ver la escenita padre-hijo. John bufó exasperado por su hijo y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, haciendo que el lobo hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

-Como te iba diciendo, Hale, como comprenderás no estoy demasiado de acuerdo con esta situación.

-Lo sé.

-¿Desde cuándo...?

-Este verano.

-Vale. Entonces ha sido poco tiempo. Puedes parar ahora mismo y no pasa nada, pero si decides seguir con esta situación mucho más, más posibilidades tienes de hacerle daño. Es un adolescente, y por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, es Stiles. Alocado, impulsivo y medio idiota...

-Oye papá, ya vale, ¿no?

-... y te aseguro, que si le haces derramar una sola lágrima por tu culpa, si le haces daño, no te perseguiré para meterte en la cárcel. No. Me haré un abrigo con tu pellejo. ¿Lo entiendes? -Derek asintió sin decir más. -Bien. ¿Algo que quieras objetar?

-Entonces, podré quedar con Stiles si decidimos seguir.

-Si decidís seguir con esto... lo acepto, firmaré mi consentimiento legal, ya que al ser mayor de 16 años es un simple papel sin importancia. ¿Es eso todo?

-Sí.

-Bien. Aclarado este punto, me voy. Tengo que trabajar para pagarle las pastillas al insensato e hiperactivo de mi hijo. Llévalo tú a casa, que no conduzca.

-¿Podrías dejar de insultarme?

-Soy tu padre y te insulto cuando quiero. -pero no le dirigió ningún insulto más y se despidió recibiendo un "ten cuidado en el trabajo" de su hijo.

El sheriff desapareció por la puerta, dejando a los dos sentados en el sofá. Stiles ya estaba prácticamente recuperado de su tremenda carrera y Derek apoyaba sus codos sobre las rodillas, cogiéndose el labio inferior con la mirada perdida. Un escalofrío recorrió al más joven, que se levantó y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Estás pensando en dejarme. No lo hagas. -dijo con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, que notó que temblaba con una carcajada. -¿De qué te ríes? -dijo apartándose un poco para mirarlo.

-No te has visto la cara. -siguió riendo Derek. -¿"No lo mates"? ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que era tu padre quien me iba a disparar y tú me veías a mí intentando atacarle.

-No había pensado eso hasta que el Aderall comenzó a hacer efecto. -se excusó el castaño. -Bueno, y ¿qué habéis hablado?

-Prácticamente eso que has escuchado.

-Pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevabais hablando?

-Un rato. Él simplemente me preguntó si esto era por algún tipo de "imprimación" lobuna o semejante... creo que no le dejarías ver Crepúsculo. Se ha hecho una idea equivocada de los lobos.

-Ah. O sea que...

-Que hasta que llegaste, simplemente le había explicado que por alguna razón, tú eras el único humano capaz de controlarme por completo. Evidentemente no le expliqué cómo llegamos a esta situación.

-¿Entonces cómo...?

-Le dije que todo lobo de nacimiento tenía un "dominante" en alguna parte, y que tú eras el mío. Pareció extrañado, pero se dio por contento.

-Así que le has mentido.

-¿Preferías que le contara la verdad? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡No! -gritó sin pensar.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Entonces... ¿en qué pensabas ahora?

-En que tu padre te quiere. -dijo simplemente. -Te quiere lo suficiente como para permitirme seguir viéndote aunque evidentemente no está muy contento con la idea.

-Tampoco eres tan viejo, Derek.

-¿Acaso sabes mi edad exactamente? -preguntó con su característica ceja.

-Pues... exactamente no, pero he hecho mis cálculos. Teniendo en cuenta que hacía unos años tú estabas en secundaria, supongo que irías a la universidad... así que me supongo que tendrás unos 22 años. ¿Voy bien?

-23 -corrigió Derek mirando sorprendido a Stiles.

-Soy genial. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Y tú mañana haces 17.

-Sabes mi día de cumpleaños.

-No hay más remedio, Scott no deja de darme la brasa.

-¿Habéis preparado algo?

-Ya tuviste tu fiesta, ¿recuerdas? -preguntó con una media sonrisa mirando al chico que parecía realmente emocionado.

-Sí, bueno... pero no el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Anda, mira, el niño caprichoso quiere dos fiestas... -murmuró Derek con tono gracioso mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina.

-En compensación de un verano solitario al acecho de un monitor de gimnasio pervertido y un lobo con serios problemas de adaptación social.

-No digas esas cosas de Peter. -bromeó Derek.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el cumpleaños de Stiles comienza el tiempo de matrículas, elección de asignaturas... ¡y su último curso en el instituto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este hubiera sido el último capítulo de no haber decidido cambiar de planes unas ochocientas mil millones de veces respecto a cuántos capítulos habrá, si epílogo o no...  
> pero bueno.  
> De momento la cifra ha vuelto a variar y creo que esta ya será la definitiva:   
> 25 capítulos y un epílogo. ¡¡Y NO SE HABLE MÁS!! :3
> 
> Espero que os guste  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Tal y como Stiles había sospechado, sus amigos le habían preparado una mini-fiesta en casa de Derek. No había sido gran cosa, pero sí una buena excusa para cenar todos juntos. También le dieron algunos regalos que simplemente le encantaron al cumpleañero, aunque hubo dos que simplemente le apasionaron.

Su mejor amigo Scott, quien mejor le conocía, le había regalado una réplica de la recordadora de Neville Longbottom, lo que hizo que Stiles se volviera como loco saltando por los sofás del loft y haciendo que Derek le mandara estarse quieto o le arrancaba el cuello. Los demás simplemente lo miraron divertido y le llamaron infantil, a lo que él se defendió abrazando a Scott, mirándolos con desprecio y diciendo " _sois tan poco frikis que dais asco_ ".

El otro regalo digno de mención fue de Derek: un peluche lobo con un trisquel bordado en el lomo que hiciera compañía a Watson en la estantería de su cuarto. Cabe destacar que Derek le alejó del resto de la manada para darle el regalo, pues no iba a quedar como un maldito ñoño delante de todos los demás. Aunque de poco sirvió porque un alegre Stiles enseñó el peluche a todo el mundo una vez volvió al salón. No hace falta decir que los allí presentes se "burlaron" un poco del dueño de la casa, que les acabó gruñendo para que cerraran la boca o " _les arrancaría la garganta con sus dientes_ ". ¡Cómo no!

Los días siguientes a la fiesta pasaron tranquilamente. O bueno, todo lo tranquilamente que podrían pasar con todos los preparativos previos al comienzo del último curso de la manada. Scott, tan inútil como siempre, se confundió varias veces al hacer su matrícula, teniendo que interrumpir los pocos momentos acaramelados entre Stiles y Derek, ya que debido a la reciente llegada de John Stilinski y Marie a la casa los había dejado sin posibilidad de pasar las noches juntos.

¡Y por fin llegó el día tan esperado! El primer día del último curso. No se sorprendieron al encontrarse al orientador del instituto haciendo de guía de Malia Tate, la recién convertida a humana después de haberse pasado años convertida en chacal y merodeando por los bosques de Beacon Hills. A la hora del almuerzo, la vieron aparecer algo aturdida en el comedor y un sonriente Scott le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con ellos.

Las clases terminaron y todos salieron hablando del instituto. Planeaban qué hacer esa tarde cuando la risa de Ethan se escuchó llamando la atención de todos. Este sonrió más abiertamente y tras mirar a Stiles, señaló al aparcamiento.

-Creo que te han venido a buscar.

Stiles miró a donde el gemelo apuntaba y se encontró con Derek apoyado en su jeep con sus gafas de sol y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. No le sorprendió encontrarse con varias chicas que le señalaban y cotilleaban acerca del "guapo moreno de gafas" que había señalado Ethan. Suspiró y siguió a todos los demás, que ya se estaban acercando al beta del aparcamiento.

-Tienes a las estudiantes, loquitas. -comentó Scott llegando el primero. Derek bufó dando a entender que no le importaba lo más mínimo y sonrió de medio lado en dirección a Stiles.

-¿Has venido andando? -preguntó Stiles devolviéndole la sonrisa pero sin saber cómo saludar al mayor.

-Supuse que habías venido en tu jeep. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos a ir al campo de paintball. ¿Te unes? -intervino Isaac.

-¿Paintball? -preguntó el mayor alzando una ceja.

-Aún hace calor, y parece una manera divertida de entrenar. -dijo Kira emocionada. -Aunque todos aquí sabemos quién ganará. -añadió mirando a Allison, que se rió halagada.

-Venga, apúntate. Será divertido. -animó Stiles a Derek, que no parecía muy convencido.

-Bien. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos se fueron, acordando verse en una hora en el campo de paintball que estaba a las afueras de Beacon Hills. Derek se subió en el jeep de Stiles, que condujo hasta su casa para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más propio de una guerra con armas de pintura.

-Mi padre está trabajando y Marie en los juzgados. -explicó el castaño al ver cómo Derek miraba alrededor buscando a los adultos de la casa. -Puede que tenga algo para prestarte.

Subieron al cuarto y después de rebuscar en el armario para dejarle algo a Derek que no le dejara embutido en sus músculos, fue a por una camiseta gris de su padre. Él decidió ponerse una de las camisetas viejas y cuando se dio la vuelta, Derek lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Te queda pequeña. -Stiles se miró y tras asentir, se la quitó para seguir buscando otra cosa.

Estaba agachado rebuscando en sus cajones cuando sintió una mano en lo alto de su espalda. Se giró y se encontró con la mirada azul sobrenatural de Derek, que se agachó tras él y comenzó a besarle la espalda, haciendo que el muchacho se encogiera en un escalofrío.

-¿Qué haces? -rió nervioso Stiles.

-Nada. -dijo el lobo sin dejar de besar su espalda.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí que estás haciendo algo. -replicó riendo Stiles. -Y llegaremos tarde a...

Pero Stiles no pudo terminar la frase porque Derek lo tiró al suelo completamente, tumbándose sobre él. Cuando retomó fuerzas para seguir diciendo lo que estaba diciendo, su respiración se cortó por los labios de Derek contra su cuello. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus manos fueron a los bajos de la camiseta que llevaba el lobo y se la quitó para empezar a memorizar con las yemas de sus dedos todos y cada uno de los centímetros de piel y músculo de la espalda del lobo, que ahora estaba realmente entretenido con su hombro y su pecho.

El móvil de Stiles sonó haciendo que Derek rompiera el contacto y gruñera mirando al bolsillo del pantalón del chico. Pero no se movió del sitio mientras Stiles cogió la llamada.

-Tío...

- _¿Estás yendo ya al campo?_

-No, aún me estoy... cambiando. -dijo viendo cómo Derek fruncía el ceño y emitía un leve gruñido.

- _¿Ese gruñido es Derek? ¿Qué estais...? Bueno, vale, da igual... te llamaba para avisarte que hemos cancelado planes._

-¿Cómo? ¿Y eso?

- _Han venido unos primos de Kira y los señores Yukimura se han empeñado en que vaya. He llamado también a los demás y han decidido cambiar el plan para otro día, así que Isaac y Allison se han ido de merienda romántica; y Lydia, Ethan, Aiden y Danny se van al cine._

-Ah. Vale...

- _No quiero que pienses que vuelvo a "cambiar nuestros planes" como antes, Stiles..._

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, no... está bien... no te preocupes.

- _Pero... ¿Bien o " **bien** "?_

-Estoy bien. -rió por fin Stiles. -Otro día será. Venga... pásalo bien con los suegros.

Stiles colgó la llamada y miró al lobo, que se encogió de hombros y volvió a atacar con los labios el cuerpo del muchacho. Hubo besos y caricias por parte de los dos, aún tirados en el suelo del cuarto de Stiles. Derek se deshizo de los pantalones de Stiles en un ágil movimiento y los lanzó a una esquina a la que fueron también los pantalones del moreno.

No dejaron de acariciarse y besarse cuando comenzaron a frotar sus cuerpos, aún tapados con los calzoncillos. Stiles comenzó a bajar una de sus manos del pecho del lobo hasta pasado el ombligo, jugueteando con la cinturilla de los boxer del moreno, que emitió un leve ruido de gusto contra la garganta del castaño. El muchacho se tomó ese gesto como aceptación y coló su mano dentro de la prenda, acariciando suavemente el pene ya erecto de Derek, que abrió la boca con un suspiro para después mordisquear con suavidad el hombro del menor. Stiles comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente mientras veía y escuchaba los gemidos de Derek, que parecía retorcerse de placer ante sus atenciones, antes de arrancarle los calzoncillos al que aún estaba debajo de él.

-¡Eh! ¡Que eran nuevos! -protestó Stiles con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu culpa. -se defendió el moreno comenzando a lamer el abdomen del muchacho, que soltó el pene de Derek sin darse casi cuenta.

Pequeños y suaves mordiscos fueron ocupando el cuerpo de Stiles, que ahora era quien gemía bajito y quien se llevaba todas las atenciones de **su** lobo, que ya estaba dejando besos y pequeñas marcas en los muslos del muchacho, haciendo que temblara de anticipación. Stiles miró hacia el lobo y se encontró con dos brillantes círculos azules clavados en él. Fue en ese momento cuando vio cómo abría la boca y sacó la lengua para lamer su pene ya completamente erecto. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y notó cómo la mano de Derek le agarraba la pierna tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

-Stiles, no cierres los ojos. -gruñó Derek. Stiles obedeció al instante y le volvió a mirar.

Vio cómo Derek lamía con cuidado y a la vez pasión su pene, cómo lo engullía y envestía con su cabeza contra él. Una de las manos del lobo subió hasta la boca del muchacho, que lamió sus dedos con dedicación mientras el otro seguía concentrado en su tarea. Una vez los dedos estaban bien lubricados con la saliva del más joven, la mano bajó y se internó entre sus nalgas, introduciéndose tan sólo un dedo, que hizo que Stiles enarcara la espalda y gimiera con los ojos cerrados.

-Mírame. -volvió a escuchar la voz de Derek. Una vez el muchacho volvió a mirarlo, volvió a lamer su pene mientras introducía, esta vez, dos dedos en su interior, arrancando un gemido aún mayor a Stiles, que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Una vez Stiles estaba lo suficiente dilatado y a punto de correrse dentro de la boca del lobo, Derek se alzó de entre sus piernas y levantó sin problemas las caderas del muchacho para dirigir con facilidad su propio pene a la entrada ya dilatada. Entró con suavidad viendo cómo Stiles cerraba los ojos sin poder evitarlo, emitiendo un agradable gemido.

-Stiles... -dijo poniendo una mano sobre la pálida piel de la cintura del chico y otra en el hombro.

-¡Se cierran solos! -gimoteó él volviendo a abrir los ojos para ver cómo Derek sonreía de medio lado y salía de él con suavidad, para volver a entrar suavemente.

Derek repitió el proceso varias veces, cada vez acelerando más el ritmo de las estocadas y jadeando con más fuerza mientras el chico se revolvía debajo de él, acariciándole los brazos y la espalda y gimiendo. Sus miradas estaban conectadas y brillantes mientras con cada movimiento gemían y jadeaban.

Stiles estaba a punto de correrse y Derek lo sabía. Se agacho para poder besarse mientras con una mano libre bombeaba el pene de Stiles, que no tardó en irse en la mano del lobo, que sonrió en el beso. Era un beso con lujuria y cariño, con deseo y lascivia, pero intenso y con mucho más significado que cualquier otra palabra. Sus lenguas jugaban en su boca, en la que quedaban ahogados los gemidos de ambos, pues el vaivén de caderas seguía su curso. Stiles cortó el beso y enterró su boca en el cuello del lobo, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo la piel, haciendo que de la excitación, Derek acelerara el ritmo de las estocadas. Tras jugar con el cuello, animado por los constantes jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos del lobo, Stiles decidió que era un buen momento para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Derek, que soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y excitación. Stiles sonrió abiertamente; había encontrado "el punto" de Derek. Sin dudarlo dos veces, centró toda su atención en escuchar cómo Derek enloquecía mientras acariciaba (y en ocasiones arañaba) su espalda decorada con un trisquel y lamía y mordisqueaba la oreja del lobo, que se corrió instantáneamente en su interior, con un jadeo grave, parecido a un gruñido, y cayó exhausto sobre el cuerpo del chico, que en ese momento acariciaba con cariño el negro pelo del beta. Derek se incorporó sobre sus codos, pues no quería aplastarle, y lo miró a los ojos, aún con la respiración entrecortada. Stiles alzó la cabeza y le dio un simple y casto beso en los labios para después volver a mirarle y sonreír.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué has...? -preguntó el lobo aún cansado, mirando la sonrisa del humano.

-¿Yo? Nada... -dijo inocentemente.

Derek frunció el ceño pero se acercó a él para devolverle el tierno beso que le había dado. Pero para qué negarlo, los besos tiernos de Stiles eran insuperables; la especialidad de los besos del moreno eran los besos salvajes e imperativos que acababan con una danza de lenguas.

Y eso era lo perfecto entre ellos dos: lo diferentes que eran y lo bien que encajaban.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo 24! ¡El capítulo donde experimentaréis todo tipo de emociones!  
> Uno de los más largos que he escrito para este fic, pero no creo que se os haga "eterno"... así que espero que os guste.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente mirando a su costado, donde se encontraba un travieso Stiles con una sonrisa más típica de un niño de guardería que de un muchacho que empezaba ese día su último curso en el instituto, tocándole las narices. Literalmente, le estaba tocando la nariz. El moreno sonrió y alzó la cabeza para poder "morder" el dedo del muchacho, que soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Me estás babando.

El moreno dejó su falso mordisco y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos. Stiles se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que alzara una ceja y le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz.

-Hoy es mi primer día de clase. -dijo sonriente. -¿Te aburrirás sin mí?

-No sabes cuánto. -dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos pero poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura de Stiles.

-¿Y qué harás en mi ausencia? -siguió el joven.

-Dormir. -dijo tras meditar un poco su respuesta.

-Eres un viejo aburrido.

Derek abrió los ojos en ese momento, mirándolo con su mirada azul lobuna y emitiendo un leve gruñido que Stiles supo inmediatamente que no era uno de verdad. El joven rió y le dio un beso en la barbilla, que pinchaba un poco por la barba del moreno.

-Eres **mi** viejo aburrido.

-Eso mejora un poco las cosas... -sonrió de medio lado el lobo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y paseando ahora sus dos manos por la espalda y cintura de Stiles, que se retorcía con risas ahogadas. -No entiendo cómo puedes tener cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

-Sólo cuando me acaricias así de suave.

-¿Tengo que pegarte para que dejes de reírte? -dijo abriendo sólo un ojo con una media sonrisa.

-No... sabes que me gustan los mimos. Si quieres pegarte con alguien, aprovecha los entrenamientos.

Derek soltó una carcajada, comenzando a estar por fin más despierto, y comenzó a mover los dedos en las zonas en las que Stiles tenía más cosquillas, haciendo que el chico se retorciera de tal manera que acabaran con las posiciones invertidas.

-Hablando de entrenamientos... ¿cuándo quieres que te entrene? -preguntó aún riendo al ver a su adorado humano con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.

-¿Iba en serio?

-Claro que iba en serio.

-No creo que sea buena idea... o me acabas matando del esfuerzo o simplemente paso de ponerme ropa de deporte y preferiré hacer otras cosas que no son precisamente entrenar.

-Adolescente hormonado. -dijo Derek soltando una risotada, a lo que Stiles se encogió de hombros. -Y me controlaría. No te haría daño, Stiles.

-Lo sé. -dijo con una sonrisa sincera. -Pero creo que... aunque te controles, un puñetazo de los tuyos puede mandarme al hospital.

-Pero...

-No, no volveré al gimnasio de Portsmouth. -dijo sabiendo lo que iba a decir el moreno. -He mirado algunos aquí en Beacon Hills, y hay uno bastante chulo y muy cerca de tu loft.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te entrene yo?

-Estoy seguro de que no quiero que me dejes hecho trizas si no es con una cama delante. Y sí, lo sé, soy un adolescente hormonado. -se adelantó a decir cuando vio a Derek abrir la boca.

-Vale. -concluyó el moreno con una sonrisa. -Pero creo que llegas tarde.

Stiles giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar el reloj de mesilla. Se levantó de la cama con un "oh, mierda" y se vistió a toda velocidad mientras Derek se movía cogiendo postura de nuevo entre sus sábanas. Stiles se quedó distraído mirando el gesto. No era la primera vez que veía a Derek revolcándose en su cama: al principio le había parecido un extraño modo de encontrar una postura más cómoda, ahora sabía que lo que hacía el lobo era dejar su aroma.

-Vas a llegar tarde. -le dijo la voz grave de Derek desde la cama, sacándolo de su ensoñación mientras miraba al lobo con una sonrisa tonta.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me distraes! -dijo acabando de ponerse la camiseta.

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada.

-Sólo comportarte como un perro. -dijo acercándose a toda velocidad hasta la cama para darle un beso y salir corriendo de la casa a por su jeep.

Derek se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido Stiles, aún concentrado en el sonido del motor del jeep que se alejaba. Sonrió y se acurrucó en la cama para dormir un poco más, pero el sonido de la vibración de su móvil lo distrajo. Alzó la mano para coger la llamada. Era Peter.

-¿Qué quieres?

- _Como sé que tu noviete empieza hoy las clases y por lo tanto no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida, ¿qué te parece si tomamos un café?_

-¿Por qué?

- _Ya te lo he dicho. Tu adorado Stiles está en clase, tú estás solo... y no creo que rebozarte en sus sábanas durante toda la mañana sea algo constructivo._ -Derek emitió un gruñido y su tío rió al otro lado del teléfono, sabiendo que había acertado.

-Eso no quiere decir que tomar un café contigo sea algo mucho más "constructivo". -dijo, pero ya se había incorporado, buscando su ropa con la mirada.

- _Bien, te paso a buscar a casa de Stiles._

-Como sea. -dijo colgando la llamada.

Derek se levantó y fue al armario, donde tenía un par de mudas limpias y un par de camisetas. No es que "estuvieran viviendo juntos" ni mucho menos, pero no viene mal tener algo de ropa en casa ajenas por si "entrenando" con tus "amigos" te quedas sin camiseta. Fue al baño y se duchó aún medio dormido. Cuando salió del baño ya a medio vestir, se encontró con su tío en medio del cuarto de Stiles, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de satisfacción.

-Eres jodidamente irritante.

-¡Tres palabras!¡A estas horas! ¡Dios, Stiles te ha cambiado! -dijo con fingida sorpresa Peter, haciendo que el de los ojos verdes le dirigiera una mirada molesta. -No, en serio. Te ha cambiado. -dijo entonces con un poco (solo un poco) de seriedad.

-Para aguantar tus gilipolleces necesito café. -dijo poniéndose la camiseta y saliendo del cuarto por la puerta, seguido de Peter. Ambos salieron a la calle por la puerta delantera, pues como John le había dicho a Derek: "queda un poco raro que me llamen los vecinos diciendo que un hombre se marcha todas las mañanas por la ventana".

Se montaron en el coche de Peter, que condujo sin decir a dónde a Derek, a quien poco le importó porque su móvil acababa de vibrar y sabía perfectamente quién le estaba mandando mensajes.

- _La guarra de Shenkins me ha dejado castigado en el descanso de la comida._

-Culpa tuya por llegar tarde.

- _¿De qué lado estás? ¡Tienes que apoyarme!_

-Yo también estoy sufriendo mi castigo. (Adjuntar foto: Peter conduciendo)

- _JAJAJAJAJA lo tuyo sí que es un castigo._

-Atiende.

- _Atiendo._ (Icono: pingüino)

Derek soltó una carcajada al ver el icono y Peter lo miró entre molesto y confundido. Derek le miró y negó con la cabeza, recobrando la compostura. Se quedó mirando unos segundos más al icono del pingüino y le mandó otro.

-Estás como un adolescente. -rió Peter negando con la cabeza. -Supongo que será por estar saliendo con uno.

-Peter... -gruñó Derek con demasiado buen humor para ser creíble.

-Ya llegamos. -dijo Peter aparcando.

-¿Qué es este sitio? -preguntó Derek alzando la mirada.

-¿No lo reconoces? Solíamos venir toda la familia. Tienen unos desayunos de escándalo. Venga, vamos... así tendrás tiempo a explicarme qué demonios es eso del pingüino.

Los dos adultos bajaron del coche y se fueron directamente a una cafetería que hacía esquina. Entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas. Derek miró alrededor... ciertamente el sitio le empezaba a resultar familiar. Incluso el mesero que iba de mesa en mesa atendiendo pedidos le resultaba conocido. Una camarera alta y muy guapa se acercó a preguntarles su pedido. Peter se pidió un enorme plato de desayuno irlandés y Derek huevos fritos con bacon.

-¿Y bien? -comenzó Peter con una mirada socarrona.

-¿"Y bien" qué? -contestó su sobrino con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es eso del pingüino? -preguntó haciendo que Derek mirara a un lado. Peter sonrió aún más, sabiendo que era algún tipo de "ñoñería" entre su sobrino y Stiles. -Es una broma privada de pareja.

-No. Es una tontería y punto, ¿vale?

-¿No se la vas a contar a tito Peter?

-No. -gruñó entre dientes.

-Pues si no lo haces, tito Peter no te contará algo muy interesante de Stiles y tú.

Derek levantó la mirada en shock. Sabía que Peter sabía más de lo que decía, sabía que su tío sabía algo que le incumbía a él y a Stiles, pero siempre prefirió pensar que "simplemente está fingiendo saber algo, pero no sabe nada". Pero definitivamente, Peter sabía algo. Algo que él desconocía y tenía que saber. ¡Maldito Peter y su sabelotodonería! Derek suspiró y le contó lo que significaba el pingüino.

-Es un chiste. No tiene mucho más sentido.

-¿Un chiste? -la pregunta llevaba un "cuéntamelo" implícito y se sorprendió al ver que Derek le contaba el chiste sin tener que insistir más.

-¿Qué es un pingüino menos un pingüino? ¡Ningüino! -dijo sin demasiada gracia para contar chistes. Sin embargo, Peter soltó una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes y que incluso hizo reír a Derek. -En fin... ese es el chiste.

-Pero... -dijo recomponiéndose bebiendo un trago de café que ya le habían servido. -¿Qué significa para vosotros?

-Peter, en serio... -comenzó Derek.

-Derek, quiero que me lo cuentes. Y si no me lo cuentas... no te enterarás jamás de lo que yo sé y tú no. Y en serio, te conviene saberlo. **Os** conviene saberlo.

-Ponemos un pingüino cuando queremos poner... joder, cuando vamos a poner "te quiero" ponemos el puto icono del pingüino.

La respuesta dejó en silencio a Peter, que salió de su estado de trance cuando su desayuno se posó delante de él. Levantó la mirada del plato, dio las gracias a la camarera y miró a su sobrino que estaba con el pulso a mil y mirando a todas partes menos a él.

-Me alegro. -logró decir, haciendo que Derek lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

-Creí que te reirías. -espetó el más joven.

-A ver... es un poco ridículo, sí. Pero... se te ve feliz. -dijo asintiendo con media sonrisa. -Me alegro.

Ahora era el turno de Derek a mirar en estado de shock a su acompañante. Su tío decía la verdad, y eso lo desubicaba incluso más. En ese momento, el Peter que estaba sentado frente a él, siendo completamente sincero y sin tramar nada, era el Peter de hacía años, antes del incendio. Aclarémoslo... Peter siempre tuvo ese "toque" maligno sin llegar a ser malvado, y el Peter con el que estaba desayunando era "ése" Peter.

-Gracias. -dijo simplemente. Peter le sonrió y se llevó un trozo de pudin negro a la boca.

-Y respecto a lo que te tengo que contar... no tengo claro si te gustará escucharlo o no. O si Stiles estará de acuerdo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Derek metiendo un trozo de huevo en la boca. Soltó el tenedor y lo miró atentamente. -¿Lo vas a soltar hoy o mañana?

-No es fácil, ¿vale?

-Peter...

-Vale, vale. -tragó el bocado con ayuda de un buen trago de café y miró atentamente a su sobrino, que lo miraba y tenía todos los sentidos puestos en él. -Bien... Antes que nada necesito saber cuánto tiempo lleváis viéndoos Stiles y tu.

-Dos meses.

-Vale... eso nos deja con dos lunas llenas ¿verdad? -Derek asintió. -Y en una semana vendrá la tercera... así que haréis tres meses desde vuestra primera vez.

-No veo donde quieres llegar.

-Pues cálmate y te lo cuento, pero si me interrumpes será imposible. -Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Peter tomó aire para seguir. -Si seguís como hasta ahora durante cuatro lunas más, uno de los dos puede llegar a sufrir un cambio bastante gordo.

-¿De qué...?

-¿No te suena la historia que contaba Talía todas las noches de san Valentín? No, claro que no... estabas demasiado ocupado haciendo de rabiar a Laura. -dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. -A ver, cómo lo resumo... el caso era que una pareja de distinta especie, por fuerza de la luna y la naturaleza del lobo, contaba con seis lunas para saber si estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Si antes de que pasaran esas seis lunas no estaban de acuerdo con seguir juntos y se separaban, no pasaba nada a ninguno de los dos. Si por el contrario, decidían seguir amándose, la especie de los dos se unificaría. -Derek lo miró sin entender nada, intentando hacer que las palabras de su tío cobraran sentido. -Quiere decir... o tú te conviertes en humano puramente, o Stiles en lobo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Derek con los ojos como platos.

-Lo has entendido bien.

-Pero Stiles no quiere ser lobo. -dijo sin expresión en la cara.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quieres ser humano por Stiles?

Derek alzó la mirada en pánico. Peter sonrió como gesto comprensivo y se acercó para ponerle la mano en el hombro.

-No te alteres, Derek, aún tenéis cuatro lunas. Tal vez cuando llegue el momento os deis cuenta de que realmente es por pura diversión y todo pase a ser una anécdota...

-Cuéntaselo a Stiles.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? -se defendió Peter.

-Porque no quiero hacerlo yo.

-Pero...

-Peter, por favor. ¡No sabría ni por dónde empezar!

Los dos adultos salieron un poco más tarde de la cafetería en la que estaban y se montaron en el coche. Derek no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Sabía que Stiles jamás aceptaría ser lobo, y él... ¡él nunca había sido humano! No se veía capaz de soportar el frío, las enfermedades... perder su fuerza, su velocidad, sus sentidos...

-Tengo que parar aquí un segundo a coger unos papeles. -intervino Peter sus pensamientos.

-Vale, vale. -dijo quedando sentado en el sitio del copiloto.

Se volvió a enfrascar en sus pensamientos sin plantearse dónde estaban y a dónde se suponía que iba Peter a por "unos papeles". Tenía ya bastantes cosas en las que pensar hasta que unas siluetas aparecieron en su campo de visión. Eran un hombre alto, fuerte y rubio y una chica considerablemente más joven que él y pelirroja.

-Oh, vamos, Max... un café conmigo no te matará... -decía la muchacha.

Derek abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se fueran a caer de las cuencas. Alzó la mano para abrir la puerta y se quedó quieto, parado, pensando en qué demonios le haría. Max, por muy capullo que fuera, no estaba haciendo nada, Stiles le había dejado de ir a ver, ya no eran ni amigos ni nada.

-Ya sabes Julia... hay alguien especial.

-¿El muchacho ese con el que entrenabas? ¡Vaya! Pues... bueno al menos...

La frase de la chica se interrumpió al ver a un moreno coger al rubio por la camiseta y estamparlo contra una farola. Adivinad quién era el moreno.

-¿Quién dices que es tu "alguien especial"? -dijo pegando su cara a la del rubio, que lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres tú? -dijo zafándose del agarre de Derek, que respiraba pesadamente para no perder el control del lobo.

-El novio de Stiles. -dijo Derek por fin sereno.

-¿El novio de...? -Max miró de arriba a abajo a Derek. -Vaya, pues lo tendrás que controlar mejor, porque...

-Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase. -dijo una voz a su espalda, haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a mirar. Peter estaba allí delante, con unos portafolios en la mano y mirada seria. -Ni se te ocurra insinuar que Stiles le es infiel a mi sobrino... -dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Max y poniendo una mueca de desagrado. -...contigo.

Alzó el mando de su coche y abrió las puertas, ya abiertas, para indicarle a Derek que se calmara y entrara en el coche. Derek comenzó a caminar hacia el coche, pero se lo pensó mejor y dio la vuelta para encarar de nuevo a Max.

-No te acerques a él. Ni le nombres.

-¿O si no? -se envalentonó Max. Derek sonrió maquiavélicamente y le dió tal puñetazo que lo dejó tirado en la acera.

-O si no, esto será una caricia comparado con lo que te caerá, _guapete_.

Derek se dio la vuelta y por fin se subió en el coche de Peter, que estaba mirando la escena con una sonrisa socarrona desde el coche. Una vez los dos estuvieron dentro, arrancó el motor y dirigió el coche hacia Beacon Hills. Peter no dijo nada durante los primeros minutos del trayecto, pero le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, sonriente.

-Le has hecho sangrar la nariz y el orgullo. -dijo orgulloso de su sobrino, a lo que el otro se rió, ya completamente relajado.

-Cuando se lo cuente a Stiles me intentará partir la cara. -dijo con una sonrisa.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es más duro? ¿Nacer humano y sacrificarte para ser lobo? ¿O nacer lobo y convertirte en humano? ¿Realmente merece la pena? ¿Acaso no es mejor olvidarlo todo y seguir con sus vidas?  
> Al fin y al cabo, sólo han sido dos meses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos al último capítulo de Sumisión!  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribir tooooodo el fic, como he disfrutado al leer vuestros comentarios y contestarlos.

Tras el grandioso encuentro de Derek con Max, Peter dejó a su sobrino en su loft para ir él mismo a recoger a Stiles al instituto. Después de todo, había accedido a contarle la historia a Stiles. Llegó cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre del instituto, por lo que se apoyó contra su coche y escudriñó el territorio. Notó la presencia de su alfa y los demás miembros de la manada, así como el pulso de Stiles.

Sonó el timbre de fin de clases y una tropa de adolescentes irritantes salieron. Algunos de ellos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y confusos, pero la mirada que captó en sus compañeros de manada fue aún más digna de mención. Scott sin duda lo había sentido desde clase gracias a sus dotes como alfa, pero los demás lo miraban como si estuviera desnudo en pleno aparcamiento.

Peter levantó la mano para saludar como si el hecho de que él estuviera allí fuera lo más normal del mundo. Los demás se acercaron aún con cara desconfiada.

-¿Cuándo dejaréis de mirarme con esa cara de "no me fio ni un pelo de ti"?

-La costumbre, supongo. -contestó Isaac sin más miramientos.

-Bien, pues... buenos días.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó Scott aún sin saber qué hacía el mayor de los betas ahí.

-¿Derek? -preguntó Stiles mirando alrededor.

-No pasa nada, Scott, todo está bien. -sonrió al ver el ahínco de Stiles en buscar a su novio o a su coche. -Derek está en casa. Lo acabo de dejar ahí.

-Ah... vale...

-Nosotras nos vamos yendo ya, queremos ir al centro comercial. -dijo una alegre Lydia cogiendo la manga de Allison y tirando de ella.

-Stiles, ¿subes? -preguntó señalando su coche.

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Por qué? -preguntó siendo arrastrado por Peter al interior. Scott lo miraba tranquilo, sabía que Peter no le haría daño a Stiles, así que se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada de su mejor amigo y se fue a por la moto. -¡¡Maldito alfa traidor!!

-No te pasará nada. -dijo riendo Scott. -Querrá hablar de asuntos de familia, nada más. -se despidió sacudiendo la mano y se fue con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Una vez dentro del coche, Stiles miró con el ceño fruncido a Peter, que se rió del gesto infantil del muchacho. Condujo hasta el centro y aparcó en un garaje privado. Indicó a Stiles que se bajara y los dos juntos sin mediar aún ni una sola palabra, se dirigieron al ascensor. Pulsaron el ocho y después se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas. Peter abrió con las llaves y le indicó que pasara.

Stiles se encontraba en una sala muy bien iluminada por varias ventanas bastante grandes. Era enorme y decorada con buen gusto. Desde la entrada se podía ver también la cocina, con muebles muy modernos y elegantes a la vez y una puerta que intuyó que era el cuarto de baño, pues al otro lado de la sala podía ver algo que parecía la cama.

-Bienvenido a mi mazmorra de lobo. -dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de pasmado de Stiles.

-Podrías decorarle la casa a Derek. -dijo acercándose a la ventana.

-Antes me vuelve a rajar la garganta. -sonrió Peter. -¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si de paso me cuentas qué hago aquí...

-Todo a su tiempo, Stiles. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-¿Tienes batido?

-De chocolate. -Stiles asintió sonriente y Peter rió para sí mismo.

Entendía por qué ese muchacho había cautivado al lobo de Derek. Sin duda era la combinación perfecta... su inocencia y positividad eran realmente beneficiosas para Derek que, a la vista estaba, había cambiado en tan solo dos meses gracias a él. Ahora veía a su sobrino menos gruñón y mucho más feliz. Volvió de la cocina con un batido de chocolate y unas galletas de mermelada de fresa y se sentó en el sofá que justo estaba en frente del que había ocupado Stiles.

-Bien, Stiles... La razón por la que estás aquí es porque Derek me lo pidió.

-Que Derek...

-Sí. Hoy hemos ido a desayunar juntos y le he contado lo que sé que sabéis que sé. -Stiles frunció el ceño confuso durante unos segundos y después de un "aaaah" de entendimiento, Peter comenzó a relatarle, con un poco más de detalle, lo que le había contado a su sobrino hacía tan sólo unas horas.

-Así que uno de los dos dejará de ser de su especie para que seamos iguales.

-Exacto. Pero aún hay tiempo para que...

-Sí, sí... cuatro lunas.

-Lo has entendido mejor que mi sobrino. -sonrió Peter, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el gesto de Stiles. -Stiles...

-Derek jamás se convertirá en humano. Ni siquiera se arriesgará a que le pase eso. Me dejará para evitarlo. ¿Verdad? ¿Es por eso que te ha mandado a ti contármelo? -según iba hablando, los ojos de Stiles se iban llenando poco a poco de lágrimas. Peter se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-No, Stiles. Él no quiere dejarte. Simplemente sabe tu opinión respecto a convertirte en hombre lobo y no sabía cómo decirte todo esto... por eso me lo pidió.

-Pero de todos modos me va a dejar.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamó el lobo. -Mira, Stiles... yo no sé lo que va a pasar o si vais a seguir o si no. No tengo ni idea. Pero lo que sí sé es lo bien que está Derek desde que estáis juntos. Y te quiere.

-¿Me quiere?

-Sí, joder. ¡Te manda pingüinos! -dijo haciendo que Stiles riera, aún con alguna lágrima en sus largas pestañas.

-Vale, vale... -dijo levantándose del sofá. -Gracias por el batido y eso...

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, sí... estoy cansado... ya sabes, día de instituto y eso.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No te preocupes. Me apetece caminar.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, Peter, segurísimo. -dijo sonriendo para calmarle.

Stiles salió del edificio pensando en todo lo que Peter le había contado. No era tonto, sabía que Derek jamás se convertiría en humano y, si lo hacía, sería completamente infeliz porque, seamos justos: ¿Quién en su sano juicio renunciaría a los privilegios de ser un maldito adonis perfecto con dones sobrenaturales para ser un humano que probablemente se resfriara con facilidad o que se rompería una pierna saltando desde la ventana? Por no contar lo de ser protector de Beacon Hills... Derek había nacido lobo, y aunque un humano se puede adaptar a ser lobo, dudaba que un lobo pudiera ser feliz y adaptarse siendo humano.

Un claxon sonó sacándole de su ensimismamiento y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Sus pies le habían llevado automáticamente hasta la casa de Scott. Subió las escaleras del porche y picó al timbre. Un sonriente Scott abrió la puerta.

-Veo que Peter no te ha matado... -Scott borró su sonrisa al ver el gesto de su amigo. -¿Ha pasado algo?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Scott le dejó pasar y fueron a su cuarto. Aunque la casa estaba vacía ya que Melisa estaba trabajando y Isaac se había ido a corretear al bosque con los gemelos. Ya en su cuarto, Stiles comenzó a contarle todo a Scott, que escuchaba con la boca abierta lo que su mejor amigo le estaba contando.

-Vale, así que en cuatro lunas...

-No, Scott. Derek no permitirá que haya una mínima posibilidad de convertirse en humano. ¡Y yo tampoco quiero que lo sea! ¡Sería completamente infeliz! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿El gran Derek-soy-un-hombre-lobo-oh-ya-no-Hale? ¡Se volvería loco!

-Visto así... pero entonces no entiendo. Si lo dejas, los dos seréis infelices.

-Conviérteme.

Scott, que había estado mirando por la ventana, miró a Stiles con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su mejor amigo le estaba pidiendo que le convirtiera en hombre lobo, cosa que él sabía que Stiles no quería.

-Sé que no quieres hacerlo porque no crees que esté seguro de la decisión. Pero lo estoy. Le he dado varias vueltas al asunto y ¡sí, es guay ser el único humano en una manada de lobos!... Pero también es peligroso, ya no por mí, sino porque vosotros arriesgáis el culo para que a mí no me pase nada. Os hago vulnerables. Y ahora esto... Scott, el universo quiere que lo sea.

-Me da igual lo que quiera el universo, lo que me importa es lo que tú quieras.

-Muérdeme Scott. Ambos sabemos que es lo mejor.

-Pero...

-Quiero que me muerdas.

-¿Lo sabe Derek? -preguntó tentativo. Stiles sonrió con pesar.

-No tiene ni idea.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga?

-Completamente. -dijo asintiendo. Scott asintió también y se acercó tembloroso a su amigo.

-Sabes que puedes morir...

-Lo sé, Scott, lo sé... yo mismo te enseñé todo lo que sabes. Bueno, no todo, pero sí que te dije que eras un hombre lobo antes de que tú mismo lo supieras. Así que deja de temblar, se un alfa y muérdeme con todas tus ganas deseando que no me muera o Derek te pateará el culo.

Scott rió ante esto último porque sabía que era cierto. De hecho, probablemente Derek le fuera a patear el culo cuando se enterara de que Stiles había sido mordido. Se acercó a su mejor amigo, le miró convirtiendo sus ojos en orbes de sangre y le abrazó antes de morderlo en el hombro. Notó cómo el cuerpo de Stiles se sacudía del dolor, cómo su respiración se agitaba y cómo se mordía el labio para no dejar salir el quejido que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, acabó saliendo. Cuando Scott sacó sus dientes del cuerpo de Stiles, éste le miró a él y a su hombro, donde había una dentadura perfecta marcada en sangre.

-Te he desvirgado, gran alfa. -dijo haciendo que Scott se riera. Ciertamente, era la primera mordedura que le daba a alguien, su mejor amigo era su primer convertido. Justo en ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar y tras ver quién era el que llamaba, miró con terror a Scott. -Es Derek.

-Cógelo.

-¿Qué le digo?

-Joder.

-Eres lento, majo... hay que explicártelo todo eh. ¡Joder, joder joder!

-A ver, cógeselo... por teléfono no sabrá si mientes o no.

-Cierto. Bien, se lo cojo.

- _¿Stiles?_

-Heyyy...

- _¿Estás bien?_ -dijo una voz dudosa tras el auricular.

-¿Yo? Ehm... sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- _Por... por lo de Peter._

-¡Aaaah! ¡Eso! Bueno, eso, sí... yo... esto... hummm... estoy investigando, ya sabes que me gusta saber todos los detalles y eso y que... hummm... sí, eso.

- _¿Me estás mintiendo?_ -aunque tenía tono de pregunta, sin duda era una afirmación, por lo que Scott se llevó la mano a la cara y Stiles se quedó en tal estado de shock que colgó la llamada.

-¿Le has colgado?

-¡Sí!

-¡¡Así sospechará más!! Aunque claro... lo has dejado todo bastante claro. ¿Cómo puede ser que seas el mejor en poner excusas para todo y hacia todos y con él solo te falte decir "te estoy mintiendo pero _chhhhhssss_ es un secreto, no se lo digas a Derek"?

-¡Joder!

-Llámale.

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Dile... arggg... yo que sé, Stiles. ¡¡Improvisa!!

Stiles marcó el número de Derek con la mano temblorosa mientras Scott lo miraba con gesto expectante. Al segundo tono, la voz de Derek sonó por el auricular.

- _Me has colgado._ -dijo una voz seria.

-Sí.

- _¿Por qué me has colgado? ¿Y por qué me estás mintiendo? Y si me vuelves a colgar te sacaré las tripas._

-Tranquilo, no te volveré a colgar... además, tú nunca me sacarías las tripas... ¿verdad?

- _Me lo estoy empezando a plantear._

-Bueeeeno, lobo feroz... yo... te he colgado porque te mentí y me sentí terriblemente mal y te mentí porque... humm... bueno... como dice mi padre... esto... Dios, Derek, si te contesto te miento y por lo tanto te seguiré mintiendo y así uuuuuna y otra vez. ¿Por qué no esperas a que me monte una buena excusa y te la cuente para que, al menos, no pienses que te estoy mintiendo aunque sepas que sí te estoy mintiendo?

- _¿Dónde estás?_

-No. A la cara me resultará más difícil mentirte.

-Está en mi casa, Derek. -dijo cogiendo el teléfono de la mano de Stiles.

- _Voy para allá._

Scott colgó la llamada y miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, que estaba parado contra el escritorio con cara de "Oh, Dios mío que he hecho". Se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro. El hombro recién mordido, por lo que Stiles soltó un quejido.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada... más daño me va a hacer Derek cuando venga. ¿Escuchaste su voz? Hacía mucho que no me hablaba así de serio. ¡Me va a matar, Scott, me matará!

-No digas bobadas, Stiles.

-No las digo. No ahora. He agotado las existencias de bobadas cuando estaba hablando con él por teléfono.

-Tranquilízate. Ya escucho su coche... así que respira hondo y piensa en... en conejitos saltando por el bosque.

-Conejitos que él persigue y destroza con sus fauces. Eso es lo que me imagino. ¡Y yo soy el conejito!

Scott se rió ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo y bajó guiando a Stiles a abrir la puerta a Derek, que estaba bajándose del coche. Cuando le tuvo al lado, Derek le cogió de los brazos y lo olfateó.

-Hueles a sangre. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? ¿Ha sido Max?

-¿Max? -preguntaron Scott y Stiles al unísono.

-Sí, bueno... -dijo Derek poniendo cara de culpabilidad. -Me lo encontré y... estaba diciendo que "tenía algo" contigo y pues... ¡pero sólo le rompí la nariz! Pero si ha sido él, ¡juro que...!

-No, no ha sido Max. Oye, Derek... estoy cansado, ¿me llevas a tu casa?

-Vale. Estás pálido. -Derek miró extrañado a Stiles y Scott, que se quedó inmóvil y vio cómo los dos iban al coche de Derek, que condujo sin prestarle atención a Stiles y a la carretera.

Una vez allí, Stiles estaba casi dormido. Después de aparcar, le ayudó a salir del coche y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. Stiles soltó un gemido y Derek lo miró alterado. Pero su nivel de shock aumentó hasta límites insospechados cuando vio la mano que sujetaba su hombro empaparse en sangre.

-Stiles... ¿qué...?

-Llévame a la cama y te lo explico.

Derek frunció los labios pero hizo lo que le pedía el humano. Lo llevó en brazos hasta el loft y lo sentó en la cama. Acto seguido, Derek apareció entonces con gasas.

-Si no me lo quieres explicar, vale. Pero no me mientas. Y déjame ver qué tienes ahí, que te lo curo. -dijo arrodillándose frente a él con mirada preocupada. Stiles sonrió de medio lado y le acarició la cara. Se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Yo... -suspiró al no saber cómo decirlo y se quitó la camiseta no sin dolor.

Tal y como esperaba, los ojos de Derek se clavaron en el hombro de Stiles para después clavarse en sus ojos castaños, que aunque con dolor, parecían seguros.

-Después de lo que me dijo Peter fui a Scott sin darme cuenta. O sea... mis pies caminaron solos.

-Pero tú... tú no quieres...

-Hombre, preferiría haber seguido siendo el increíble Stiles humano durante un poco más -dijo con sorna irónica, tan propia de Stiles-, pero sabía que convertirme era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano. Y sé que suena a locos porque llevamos dos meses, pero no quiero que me dejes.

-Stiles, pero es peligroso. Puede que...

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Otro lobo intentando darme consejos de lobo? En serio, probablemente sepa de esto más que vosotros. Por ejemplo sé que si mi cuerpo no estuviera reaccionando bien a la mordedura, ya habría sangre negra. Y mira... es rojita rojita. -dijo manchando un dedo de su propia sangre y mancharle la nariz a Derek.

Derek asintió y se acercó un poco más al humano para darle un largo beso. Stiles se dejó caer sobre la cama y Derek sobre él, soportando su peso con los codos en la cama para no aplastarle.

Ya que la mordedura no necesitaba cuidados, Derek y Stiles se limitaron a acariciarse y besarse durante largos minutos, tirados sobre la cama y sin movimientos bruscos ya que al recién mordido aún le dolía bastante la mordedura. Derek lamía de vez en cuando las marcas llenas de sangre de su hombro aún humano y Stiles se iba quedando poco a poco dormido.

-Stiles...

-¿Hmmm? -preguntó medio dormido el aludido.

-Me hubiese transformado en humano. -dijo sin separar sus ojos verdes de las largas pestañas de Stiles, que se abrieron dejando ver unos ojos castaños. Los labios se torcieron en una sonrisa y después de parpadear, el marrón de sus ojos comenzó a tomar tonos dorados y Derek no sabría decir cuál de los dos colores eran mejores en sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No os pongáis aún a llorar! Que habrá epílogo... y todo está ya preparadito para subirlo pronto. (Tal vez mañana o tal vez no; tal ves esta semana o la siguiente... quizá os quiera hacer sufrir o quizá os quiera recompensar por todo este tiempo acompañándome en este increíble viaje a mis pajas mentales)  
> *Risa malvada*


	26. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo del fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Pues aquí está el epílogo!!  
> Espero que os guste y así os quede buen sabor de boca después de estos 26 capítulos que tanto he disfrutado escribiendo.
> 
> También debo agradeceros a todos los que leeis, dais Kudos y sobre todo a los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar. Muchas gracias a todos.  
>  Mención especial a ally_holmes que me ha acompañado a lo largo de todo el fic.

Stiles abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Hacía ya un par de días que se había convertido en lobo gracias al mordisco de su mejor amigo Scott, pero aún no se acostumbraba a ver tantas cosas incluso en la oscuridad, a oler tantos aromas incluso en la lejanía y a escuchar tantos sonidos incluso con sus auriculares a todo volumen.

Aún era pronto en la mañana, apenas había luz en la calle. Miró a su lado y suspiró resignado al no encontrar a Derek. Su padre no había tenido que trabajar durante la noche así que no habían podido pasar la noche juntos. Vale, sí, cuando su padre trabajaba, Marie estaba en casa, pero Stiles estaba seguro de que ella "se hacía la loca" para no molestar y fingía no saber que el guapísimo novio de Stiles estaba a escasos metros, dentro de la casa.

Se incorporó con pereza y se metió en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Había planeado hablar con su padre y explicarle su nueva "condición" mientras desayunaban, ya que esa noche sería su primera noche de luna llena y la pasaría con una manada entera, su manada, cuidando de que no se descontrolara y comenzara a matar gente.

Una vez salió de su cuarto ya vestido y duchado, se encontró a su padre en el pasillo que lo miró alzando las cejas. Sin duda era raro que su hijo estuviera tan temprano despierto.

-¿Desayunamos juntos? -preguntó Stiles algo nervioso por lo que le tendría que contar a su padre, que asintió aún más extrañado y bajaron juntos a la cocina.

Stiles comenzó a hacer café mientras su padre sacaba la leche del refrigerador y sacaba cereales del armario junto con algo de pan para tostar. Stiles le miró y observó cada uno de sus gestos por encima del hombro. Una vez todo estuvo listo, se sentaron a la mesa.

-Tengo que contarte algo, papá.

-No me vas a colar lo de que estás embarazado. -bromeó el sheriff, haciendo que Stiles liberara en una risotada la tensión que tenía acumulada dentro.

-¿No? Vaya... -siguió Stiles sonriendo. -Pero, de verdad... es algo importante.

-Dime. -invitó su padre dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

-Pues... hoy no voy a poder pasar la noche en casa...

-No, Stiles. Dije que aceptaba que pasarais el rato juntos, pero de ahí a que permita o facilite el hecho de que os revolquéis como animales...

-No, no... no es por eso. -dijo sonrojándose levemente. -No es que vaya a pasar la noche con Derek. Al menos no sólo con él. -su padre abrió un poco más los ojos, algo escandalizado. -No, tampoco es que vayamos a organizar una orgía. ¡Dios, papá! ¿Qué tipo de depravado crees que soy? En fin... no me voy por las ramas. Es que... esta noche es luna llena.

-Ya... con más razón...

-Mi primera luna llena.

El padre lo miró serio, pero no hubo más gesto aparente, lo que hizo que su hijo pensara que había muerto. De hecho, si no fuera por su nuevo sentido del oído, hubiese pensado que realmente había muerto de la impresión. El padre suspiró y puso una media sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo me lo ocultarías. -dijo haciendo que el sorprendido fuera su propio hijo. -No me mires así, Stiles... llevo años colándote pequeñas dosis de Aderall en el zumo de naranja porque te niegas a tomar la medicación recomendada y ya iban dos días seguidos que apartas el zumo que normalmente te bebías de un sólo trago. -dijo haciendo que su hijo sonriera de lado. -Aunque supongo que no necesitarás ningún tipo de medicamento.

-La hiperactividad sigue latente... aunque dudo que el Aderall me haga ya ningún efecto. -le contestó su hijo. -Pero... no pareces enfadado.

-¿Enfadado? Siempre supe que tarde o temprano te convertirías. Bueno, al menos siempre hubo una posibilidad... y estando saliendo con un lobo, pues... Pero contéstame, Stiles, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con tu relación con Derek?

-En parte sí... pero fue mi decisión, de hecho el ni se enteró hasta que ya estaba hecho. Yo tomé la decisión.

-Si es así, no pondré ninguna pega. Y sí, desde luego puedes pasar la luna llena fuera aprendiendo a controlarte.

Stiles sonrió sinceramente y se acercó rápidamente a su padre para envolverle en un abrazo que se alargó durante un rato, hasta que unos pasos bajando del piso superior hizo que se separara. Marie apareció segundos después por la puerta de la cocina y los miró con ternura.

Marie se tomó su habitual taza de té y Stiles subió a su cuarto para preparar la maleta con las cosas necesarias para pasar el día y la noche de luna llena en el bosque junto con sus amigos y su lo-que-fuera-que-fuese-pero-que-se-parecía-mucho-a-un-novio.

Cuando llegó a la antigua mansión de los Hale, supo por el olor que estaba aún completamente solo. Se internó dentro de la casa y comenzó a olfatear. Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar desde que era un lobo y lo cierto era que por medio del olfato se sentían muchas más cosas que siendo humano. Caminó por los dos pisos sin prestar más atención que a los restos de la casa, ignorando los sonidos de los pájaros en el bosque, las pisadas lejanas de senderistas...

-¿Hueles algo interesante? -dijo una voz haciendo que Stiles diera un bote.

-¡Derek! -susurró él, viendo a Derek parado con los brazos cruzados contra el marco de la puerta del cuarto en la que Stiles se encontraba. -Es solo que... cuando era humano, esta casa sólo me hacía sentir dolor y tristeza pero... -dijo clavando su mirada dorada sobrenatural en los ojos verdes humanos del moreno -... pero sus olores me inspiran buenos sentimientos también.

Derek asintió con una leve sonrisa y se acercó a él lentamente para darle un casto beso en los labios. Stiles sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

-Este era tu cuarto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo fue. -dijo suspirando y echando una mirada alrededor.

-¿Y por qué me huele a chocolate? -dijo Stiles con una medio sonrisa, que Derek contestó con una melodiosa y grave risa.

-Mi madre no me dejaba comer todo el chocolate que yo quería, así que lo escondía en un falso suelo que tenía aquí -dijo señalando una de las esquinas. -pero que evidentemente mi madre sabía que tenía y de vez en cuando me vaciaba. O incluso Cora se colaba y me robaba el chocolate.

-¿Y el gran lobo Hale territorial le dejaba? -se burló Stiles, mirándolo con dulzura, pues Derek estaba hablando de su familia con una ternura que nunca creyó capaz.

-Cora era la pequeña, la niñita de los ojos de todos... a ella no le hubiera puesto la zarpa encima por nada del mundo. Pero con Laura había una rivalidad natural al ser los hermanos más mayores. -rió de nuevo.

Stiles le volvió a besar, pero esta vez llevado por un impulso menos tierno y un poco más lascivo. Fue un beso largo, lujurioso y lleno de pasión en el que el propio Stiles gimió por anhelo, por querer más de su acompañante, con manos desquiciadas por tocar su piel. Derek rió de nuevo ante eso y le separó con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos. Mientras escuchaban a los demás acercarse por el bosque, Derek habló.

-Vas a ser un lobo difícil de controlar. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo?

-Tú.-asintió el mayor, haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido. -Yo pensaba que me podrías controlar sin problemas.

-Tu tú humano es un hiperactivo con problemas de verborrea, tu tú lobuno es un maldito salido sexual.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -exclamó dando un paso atrás. -Bueno, lo de la hiperactividad sí. Y lo de la verborrea... tal vez sea cierto porque me lo dicen muy a menudo. ¿Pero lo de salido sexual? Ese eres tú; yo beso, en cambio tú violas bocas ajenas.

-Que es exactamente lo que me acabas de hacer tú. -dijo mirando a unos pocos metros de ellos, en el suelo. Stiles siguió la mirada del lobo mayor y se sonrojó.

-¡Oh! -dijo el castaño que seguía con sus ojos dorados. Se acercó al sitio donde miraba Derek y se agachó. Cogió lo que allí estaba y se lo tendió a Derek. -Lo siento... Tu camiseta...

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Stiles, durante el beso, le había arrancado la camiseta sin siquiera darse cuenta, incluso le había arañado en el furor de la pasión y él estaba riendo sin importar que el resto le estuviera escuchando. Cogió los trozos de tela que Stiles seguía manteniendo en la mano con mirada confusa y compungida y los volvió a tirar al suelo.

-Ahora un beso para todos los públicos, ¿eh? -dijo acercando sus caras lentamente para darle un suave y tierno beso que a Stiles le supo a poco e intentó alargar cogiendo la cintura de Derek. -No.

-Pero...

-No. -dijo poniendo los ojos azules de lobo. -Ahora no.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque hoy estás fuera de control. Y los demás han llegado. -dijo cogiendo las manos de Stiles y quitándolas de su cintura. Pero al lobo interior de Stiles no debió gustarle demasiado el gesto, pues sacó las garras y las clavó en la cintura del moreno, que gimió de dolor. -Stiles... Basta.

-Lo quiero y lo quiero ahora. -dijo Stiles con una voz grave y animal.

Tras decir esto, los ojos de Stiles se volvieron marrones y las garras desaparecieron. El chico retrocedió dos pasos mirándose sus propias manos y las heridas que le había hecho a Derek. Miró de nuevo a los ojos de nuevo verdes del moreno, que le intentaba tranquilizar con la mirada. Stiles abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando palabras para disculparse, pero el moreno se acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-No pasa nada, Stiles. Es normal.

-Pero yo te... eso... ¿esto te lo he hecho yo?

-Sólo tienes que aprender a controlarte.

-¡Pero yo no quiero hacerte daño!

-Aunque tú no quieras, él si quiere. -dijo señalándole en el pecho. -Y tiene todo el derecho a reclamarme. Recuerda que tú me dominaste. Yo debería ser sumiso y por eso a tu lobo le molesta tanto que le niegue algo que quiere.

-¡¡Ya estamos todos!! -escuchó la voz de Lydia desde el patio trasero de la casa.

-Hoy va a ser un día largo... -dijo Derek suspirando.

-No te quiero hacer daño. -dijo Stiles mirándolo sinceramente, pero la mueca que le devolvió Derek lo aterrorizo. -¿Te haré daño?

-Muy probablemente. -la respuesta sincera de Derek encogió el interior de Stiles. -Pero me curaré y pronto te sabrás controlar para que no vuelva a pasar. -dijo con una leve sonrisa para animar al pequeño.

-¡¡QUE YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!! -insistió aún más alto la Banshee.

Derek rodó los ojos molesto por la insistencia de Lydia, pero un completamente transformado Stiles rugió como contestación, haciendo que las paredes de la casa temblaran y cayera sobre ellos dos una fina capa de polvo.

-Me tomaré eso como un "ya vamos". -rió la pelirroja.

Derek se acercó suavemente a Stiles y le dio un beso corto, haciendo que lo mirara a él y no mirara la ventana como si quisiera bajar a arrancarle la yugular a una de sus mejores amigas. Stiles lo miró y le gruño levemente, a lo que Derek contestó mostrando su cuello como gesto sumiso para no provocar ninguna pelea, lo que hizo que Stiles pudiera respirar hondo y retomar el control, volviendo a ser completamente humano.

-No te haré daño. -dijo Stiles.

El de los ojos marrones se giró y salió calmadamente del cuarto, dejando a un sorprendido Derek, que miraba por donde había salido. Sonrió levemente y le siguió hasta el patio trasero donde los demás estaban ya reunidos. Stiles hablaba con los gemelos y con Scott animadamente, mientras que Isaac y Peter estaban con Allison y Lydia revisando el armamento que usarían en ese entrenamiento.

En cuanto Derek posó los pies sobre el césped, Stiles se giró y le sonrió, viendo cómo sus ojos marrones brillaban durante un instante con un intenso dorado. El de los ojos verdes sonrió y se acercó a los lobos bajo la atenta mirada de Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos, de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. ^^ ¡Dios mío, esto parece una recogida de premios! :D 
> 
> Y antes de dejar de dar la brasa, os diré que aunque "Sumisión" haya terminado, acabo de empezar a publicar otro fic (también Sterek, pero este casto y con mucho más humor) llamado "Penitencia".
> 
> Un Saludo.  
> @BukyBuh


End file.
